WINTER WINDS
by Ami 142
Summary: Segunda parte oficial de "Here Comes The Winter". Ha pasado un año y medio desde que Charlotte dejó de ver a Jack. Y aunque no lo reconoce, ya no es la misma chica borde y antisocial que era. Pero todo cambia cuando de repente puede volver a ver Jack. ¿Qué ocurrirá con Charlotte? ¿Será sincera con sus sentimientos? Espero que os guste :)
1. Bittersweet simphony

**Hola a todos y sed bienvenidos a la segunda parte de mi fanfic **_**"HERE COMES THE WINTER" **_**La verdad es que nunca pensé escribir una segunda parte, pero he tenido un ataque de inspiración... y dije ¿por qué no? Además Charly es el personaje que he creado con la que más me he sentido a gusto y el final del mi primer fanfic fue un poco triste y me pesaba un poco en la consciencia... En fin espero que os guste :D :D :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO: BITTERSWEET SYMPHONY**

_No puedo cambiar,_

_pero aquí estoy, en mi molde._

_BitterSweet Symphony, The Verve_

_ Hola princesa_ me dijo una voz familiar detrás mía.

_ Te tengo dicho mil veces que no me digas cosas del tipo "princesa", "cielo", "enana" y demás cursiladas vomitivas._ Y le miré con mi mejor cara de asco al chico que me dijo eso _ Nunca entenderé porque la mayoría de las parejas se dedican esas palabras.

_ Oh venga Charly, ¿cuándo te comportarás como una novia normal?_ Y se acercó para darme un beso en los labios, pero un pequeño empujón por parte mía, hizo que se detuviera con una expresión entre confusa y triste.

_ Pensaba que mi carácter inusual era lo que más te gustaba de mi, además soy la enemiga número uno de las cosas pastelosas y cursis, ¿no te acuerdas? _ Respondí con una sonrisa traviesa en mi rostro._ Por cierto no habrá más besos hasta nuevo aviso, estás castigado por llamarme princesa.

_ ¿En serio?_ cuestionó mi novio_ ¿Me tengo que quedar con las ganas de poder besarte? _ Y me lanzó una mirada de lo más triste.

_ Hmmmmm... confórmate con ésto_ Y le di un suave beso en la mejilla_ Y doy el tema por terminado por hoy. Además Ed, tenemos que darnos prisa para llegar cuanto ante al andén o perderemos el tren, y ya sabes lo histeríca que se pondría mi madre si no llegase a casa cuanto antes._ Cogí mi maletas y junto con Edward me dirigí hacia el andén número cuatro y nos subimos al tren que nos llevaría hacia nuestro destino.

Me llamo Charlotte Hurley, más conocida como Charly, tengo dieciocho años y estoy en primer año de mi carrera de psicología. Aunque si preguntas por mi en la ciudad a la que ahora mismo me dirijo, algunas personas se dirigirán a mi como la loca suicida o la chica valiente que hace dos años, salvó a una compañera de instituto de morir ahogada y que milagrosamente despertó de un estado de coma que duró quince días, con una cicatriz en forma de media luna como única secuela.

O esa es la versión oficial que se conoce, porque lo que realmente pasó, fue una historia un poco descabellada y difícil de creer. Hace ahora poco más de dos años conocí al guardián de la diversión Jack Frost, y aunque al principio mi actitud no fue muy buena hacia él, poco a poco me hice amiga de él, aparte conocí y me hice amiga del resto de los guardianes e incluso pasamos juntos la mayor aventura que me había ocurrido hasta la fecha.

Pero todo eso quedó muy atrás, sobre todo cuando decidí no volver a verlo nunca más hace año y medio. Y no fue porque me enfadara con él, si no porque decidí entregar _mi don _de poder ver a los Guardianes a cambio de volver a la tierra con mi madre y tener una vida humana y normal. Y aunque los primeros meses se me hicieron bastante dolorosos, poco a poco aprendí a llevarlo lo mejor que pude.

_ Por fin hemos llegado_ se quejó Edward_ después de hora y media de viaje, creo que me he destrozado la espalda en los incómodos asientos.

_ Eres jodidamente quejica _ dije mientras le golpeaba la espalda con fuerza_ No sé como aguantas tanto tiempo entrenando para el equipo de baloncesto, si casi siempre te estás quejando por cualquier cosa.

_ Eso es porque el baloncesto me apasiona, y te agradecería que no me golpeases más la espalda._ Y se frotó donde le había golpeado.

_ Lo dicho, eres un jodido quejica.

_ ¿ Acabas de bajar del tren y ya has empezado a decir palabras mal sonantes?_ me regañó mi madre_ Veo que aunque te hayas ido a la universidad no has mejorado tu lenguaje.

_ ¿Después de cuatro meses si ver a tu hija y que ha vuelto a casa a pasar las navidades con su solitaria madre, es todo lo que tienes que decirme en forma de saludo?_ dramaticé exageradamente.

_ Nunca cambiarás_ y mi madre me rodeó con sus brazos_ Hola Edward_ saludó a mi novio cuando se percató de su presencia_ ¿Qué tal la convivencia con Charly?, ¿se comporta bien?

_ Bueno... Charlotte tiene mucho carácter y dice muchas palabrotas... pero en el fondo no es tan malo compartir residencia._ Y me dedicó un amplia sonrisa mientras yo le fulminaba con la mirada.

Nos montamos en el coche de mi madre y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, en el trascurso del viaje no pude de dejar de mirar por la ventanilla, ya que hacía cuatro meses que me había ido de mi ciudad para poder estudiar en la universidad... y bueno cuatro meses es un tiempo considerable, el suficiente como para echar de menos mi fría ciudad. Estaba admirando las calles cuando empezó a caer una fina pero intensa nevada. Jack... pensé al recordar al guardián y una sonrisa estúpida se me dibujó en mi rostro.

_ ¿Y ahora por qué sonríes de esa manera? _ preguntó Ed extrañado.

_ ¿Eh?... esto yo... por nada_ dije ruborizándome por la pregunta._ ¿Qué pasa? no es la primera vez que me ves sonreir.

_ Pero no de esa manera... tan... tonta. Seguro que has sonreído de esa manera al recordar al fantástico chico que tienes como novio, ¿a que sí?_ Y se acercó para darme un beso.

_ Aparta idiota_ y le di un empujón_ Aún estás castigado por llamarme "princesa", en serio que me llames por esos motes tan pastelosos me producen arcadas.

Vale, llegados a este punto seguro que pensarás que soy la peor persona del mundo y que trato mal a mi novio, pero no es eso, de verdad. Yo quiero mucho a Edward, pero desde que tengo memoria siempre he sido una chica antisocial y con una gran afición por decir palabrotas y ser una borde. Y aunque ahora tengo novio, me cuesta acostumbrarme a ser la típica novia cursi con un apodo pasteloso.

Llegamos a mi casa y cogí mis maletas pero cuando estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta una voz conocida pronunció mi nombre. Me giré y vi el rostro familiar de Simon, mi vecino que estaba junto a su novia, Wen.

_ ¿Simon?_ y me fui hacia él rodeandole con mis brazos_ ¿Qué tal la universidad?, ¿sigues jugando al baloncesto? Cuanto tiempo sin vernos... desde...

_ El baile de fin de curso_ Me cortó_ Estoy bien y sí, sigo jugando al baloncesto. ¿Y tú qué tal con psicología?... casi no te reconozco con ese pelo tan largo... ¿y cómo es que has vuelto?

_ Simon tiene razón_ siguió Wen dándome un abrazo_ ¿Cómo es que te has dejado crecer el pelo?,.

_ Bueno... a veces las cosas cambian... hace un año que decidí dejármelo largo... y al parecer me sienta bien ._ Para todas aquellas personas que siguen sin conocerme del todo, os informaré de que antes solía llevar el pelo cortado a lo "Cut-Boy", pero me cansé y ahora lo tengo un poco más abajo de los hombros _ Y bueno_ Seguí_ en cuanto a mi carrera de psicología... de momento va bien, ya veremos cuando empiece los exámenes. Y a tu pregunta de porque he vuelto a mi casa... creo que por la misma razón que vosotros, por vacaciones de navidad.

_ Hola Simon_ dijo Edward dándole un fuerte apretón de mano_ Tío, cuanto tiempo... tenemos que quedar y jugar un partido de baloncesto por los viejos tiempos, prometo que te daré ventaja.

_ Eso será si te dejo ganar_ replicó Simon bromeando._ Bueno, ya que estáis aquí me gustaría aprovechar e invitaros a la fiesta que daré mañana por el solsticio de invierno, ya sabes para dar una bienvenida oficial al padre del invierno.

_ Iremos_ Dije sin pensármelo mucho_ Sólo si Wen promete que no intentará ahogarse en el lago congelado del parque_ Bromeé al recordar que el día del solsticio del invierno de hace dos años estuve a punto de morir por salvar a Wen.

_ No te preocupes, novia cadáver, no dejaré que acapares las portadas de los periódicos otra vez_ Y tras decir eso ambas nos reímos.

_ Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende? _ Ironizó Edward_ No podemos vivir con ellas pero tampoco sin ellas. Estaremos mañana en la fiesta, cuenta con nosotros._ y tras despedirnos no dirigimos cada uno a nuestra casa.

* * *

**Hola! pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo, vale, sé que es un poco aburrido pero a partir del siguiente la cosa se pondrá interesante :) Gracias por leer :D :D**


	2. Devil come to me

**Hola a todos! Bueno aquí está el segudo capítulo, espero que os guste : D Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, fav y follow. Jamás pensé que la secuela fuera tan esperada *-***

**Y por cierto muchas gracias a srayt y a Sheblunar por sus reviews (ya no he podido agradecerles por mensaje privado se lo digo por aquí) Ahora si, espero que os guste :D :D **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: DEVIL COME TO ME**

Tras despedirnos de Simon y Wen, mi novio y yo nos dirigimos a mi casa para poder sacar mi arrugada ropa de las maletas y colocarlas en el armario de mi habitación, o por lo menos hacer un intento porque siempre terminaba por rendirme y las dejaba acumulada en mi armario de cualquier forma. Sí, definitivamente siempre seré una desordenada chica por mucho que vaya a la universidad.

_ No has cambiado nada_ dijo mi madre tras inspeccionar el desastre que había provocado en mi armario_ siempre será mi pequeño desastre_ y me revolvió el pelo con dulzura.

_ En realidad si que lo ha hecho_ replicó Edward_ Ya no es tan desastre como antes y desde que empezamos a salir es más abierta y no es tan antisocial... si hasta la convencí para que se dejara crecer el pelo.

_ Tienes razón Ed_ continuó mi madre_ lo que yo no he conseguido en dieciochos años lo has conseguido tú en poco tiempo... ya me dirás el secreto.

_ No os hagáis ilusiones... a lo mejor dentro de poco decido raparme la cabeza...o abandonar la carrera y meterme en un grupo de punk-rock

_ ¿No serías capaz?_ me preguntó mi novio con los ojos muy abiertos.

_ Quien sabe_ puntualizó mi madre_ conociendo la actitud de mi hija, cualquier cosa es posible... en fin, yo me tengo que ir a trabajar que tengo turno de noche, pero he preparado la tarta de chocolate que tanto os gusta por si queréis comer algo.

_ Adiós mamá_ Y tras despedirme de mi madre, pedí comida japonesa para dos. Una vez terminada la cena y de recoger los platos, pensé en que podríamos hacer Edward y yo, cuando me encontré una revista con la programación que emitían esta noche en la televisión. Sonreí con malicia al ver las películas que se emitían.

_ No me gusta nada esa sonrisa en tu cara... ¿qué estás planeando?... cuando me miras así me das miedo.

_ Esta noche en el canal siete echan un especial de películas de terror, como por ejemplo la _"Matanza de Texas" _y _"Chucky el muñeco diabólico"_, y las vamos a ver te guste o no_ Y no pude evitar sonreír con malicia otra vez al ver la expresión de Edward.

_ Oh venga Charly, sabes que no soporto esas películas...

_ Me debes una maratón de películas de terror por obligarme a ver la cursiladas esas de _"El diario de Noa"_ y _"La Saga de Crepúsculo"... _un poco más y vomito arco iris. Además, si te asustas demasiado podrás abrazarme.

_Esta bien, tú ganas, respondió de mala gana...Pero en serio Charly, ¿qué clase de chica eres tú que le gusta ese tipo de películas y odia las románticas? A todas mis anteriores novias siempre le han gustado ese tipo de películas.

_ Digamos que soy una chica que está en peligro de extinción._ Y le guiñé un ojo mientras encendía la tele y buscaba la maratón de películas de terror._ Genial, acaba de empezar la _"Matanza de Texas"_

Hice palomitas y ambos nos sentamos en el sofá para ver la película. Yo con expresión divertida y Edward con una expresión de horror constante en su cara. De vez en cuando decía cosas del tipo:" Mira como le corta el asesino la cabeza con la motosierra", o "Joder el asesino corta el cuerpo que da gusto verlo";`para poder provocar reacciones a Edward.

_ Venga vamos Ed, ¿quién es la chica de la relación?

_ Eres horrible_ me decía mi novio mientras se abrazaba a mi con fuerza y ocultaba su rostro en un cojín.

_ Lo sé_ le respondí mientras me reía con malicia.( En realidad no era tan mala, es solo que me gustaba ver sufrir a Edward). Cuando la maratón de películas hubo terminado, acompañé a un asustado Edward hasta la puerta de mi casa

_ No ha sido tan malo después de todo, ¿verdad Ed?

_ Te obligaré a ver una maratón de películas románticas en modo de venganza, ahora ¿cómo se supone que iré a mi casa si las calles están oscuras y pueden pasar cualquier cosa?

_ Es verdad... pero creo que con esto te volverás más valiente_ Y le di un pequeño beso en los labios_ Ahora vete y ten cuidado con los asesinos en series que se esconden en los callejones para poder cortarte en pedacitos

_ A veces eres muy cruel con tu pobre novio_ me dijo Edward antes de dirigirse hacia su casa.

Cerré la puerta y recogí el pequeño desorden que se había formado en el salón, después apagué las luces y me dirigí a mi cuarto para poder dormir. Pero antes de meterme en mi cama miré por la ventana para observar la luna... pero esta noche el cielo estaba más oscuro de lo normal... incluso para ser una noche de invierno en la que la luna estuviera oculta por las nubes... _Que extraño _murmuré para mi misma. No le di mucha importancia y me metí en la cama.

Al principio me costaba quedarme dormida, como si algo me dijera que si lo hacía me ocurriría algo malo. Pero eliminé esos pensamientos poniendo las escusas de las películas de terror. Finalmente y tras estar una hora dando vueltas en la cama me quedé dormida.

**00000**

Al principio estaba oscuro... sabía que estaba soñando, porque esto no podía ser real. Así que comencé a caminar a través de la oscuridad, deseando que algo me despertara para poder salir de donde estaba. Finalmente una voz hizo que me detuviera.

_ Al fin te encuentro hermana.

_ ¿Hermana?, ¿quién o qué mierda eres tú?... ¿Eres Pitch?

_ No, ese es un estúpido. Soy el que provoca los malos pensamientos en los estúpidos humanos, el que los guía por el mal camino... soy Evil más conocido entre los humanos como _"La mala consciencia" _y tú... eres mi hermana, o al menos lo fuiste hace muchos siglos.

_ Eehh.. no, lo siento pero te equivocas de chica. No soy...

_ Sí lo eres_ me cortó con voz sombría y se dirigió hacia donde estaba y pude distinguir el rostro sombrío de un chico no mayor de veinte años y de ojos rojo oscuro._ No te acuerdas, ¿verdad?... Hace siglos, incluso antes del nacimiento de los guardianes fuimos hermanos mellizos... Ambos morimos en un horrible incendio y Mim nos convirtió en espíritus... Pero el plan de Mim no salió bien por alguna razón y nuestra esencia se tornó oscura. Ambos nos encargábamos de llenar de malas intenciones los pensamientos de los humanos... pero un día te cansaste y pediste a la luna una segunda oportunidad. Me dejaste de lado y empezaste a llenar la cabeza de los humanos con buenos pensamientos... sólo porque estabas cansada de ver tantas muertes. Pero un día acabé contigo... fue taaan fácil... Y ahora he vuelto porque me he enterado de tu reencarnación...

_ Espera un segundo... te equivocas de chica...Puede que hace unos meses fuera la reencarnación de tu hermana, pero llegas tarde. Entregué mi don para poder tener una vida humana normal... lo siento.

_ Lo sé... pero también sé que Mim solo ocultó tu don, porque todavía aún lo conservas muy dentro de ti..._ Y se acercó más a donde estaba y pude notar su fétido aliento sobre mi cara_ Aún puedo sentir tu vieja esencia... Pero tranquila no vengo a matarte... Vengo a proponerte un trato.

_ ¿Qué clase de trato?

_ Únete a mi como en los viejos tiempos... Por culpa de los guardianes cada vez me cuesta más manipular esas estúpidas mentes... pero juntos podríamos vencerlos... ¿qué me dices Charlotte? o debería llamarte por Alexia... tu verdadero nombre. Piénsalo volveríamos a provocar el caos e incluso podríamos crear una tercera guerra mundial entre los estúpidos humanos. Juntos podríamos destruir a los Guardianes... e incluso al mismísimo Mim

_ Lo siento... pero no soy esa Alexia, puede que aún tenga mi don, pero definitivamente no soy esa persona que buscas... no pienso ayudarte, ni muchos menos provocar pensamientos malos en la mente de los humanos.

_ He intentado ir por el buen camino... pero veo que sigues igual de estúpida como en tu anterior vida. No pararé hasta conseguir llenar la humanidad con pensamientos negativos, con o sin tu ayuda. Pero te advierto que tu actitud tendrá consecuencias.

_ ¿Y qué piensas hacer?_ respondí tratando de disimular mi terror lo mejor que podía _ Si piensas e convertirme en una antisocial... llegas tarde

_ No me subestimes hermanita... nos veremos muy pronto... Hasta la vista. Y procura protger a los que te rodean

Y la oscuridad volvió a envolverme en ella, ahogándome cada vez más... y cuando pensé que mi falta de aire acabaría por matarme, me desperté de un salto en la cama, con el cuerpo bañado en sudor y con la respiración entrecortada... ¿Habría sido una pesadilla?.

* * *

**Hola! Pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, ¿qué les parece este villano? He intentado crear uno nuevo porque Pitch ya está muy usado... ¿Reviews? Gracias por leer :D :D :D**

**P.D: La canción que da nombre al título corresponde al grupo Dover :)**


	3. I miss you

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! :D :D :D Aquí os dejo con el tercer capítulo... esero que os guste :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: I MISS YOU**

¿Había sido una pesadilla?. No tenía ni idea de lo que había soñado... me sentía tan confusa. Miré mi viejo reloj que estaba en mi mesita de noche. Las nueve y media de la mañana. Suspiré. Podía darme la vuelta y seguir durmiendo, porque al fin y al cabo estaba de vacaciones... pero solo la idea de volver a soñar con ese ser hacía que se me erizara el vello. Finalmente me levanté de la cama, me puse unos vaqueros y mi sudadera de los Beatles y fui a desayunar.

Una vez que hube desayunado, decidí ordenar un poco mi casa y hacer limpieza. Empecé con la conina, después con el salón y por último mi cuarto. Comencé ordenando mi estantería y mis cajones. ¿Como podía acumular tanta mierda en tan poco cajones? Estaba a punto de tirar unos apuntes viejos cuando lo encontré. En uno de los cajones estaba la estrella de hielo que me regaló Jack antes de irse para siempre.

_"Los amigos son como las estrellas aunque no pueda verlos, siempre están ahí"_, murmuré al recordar las palabras que me dijo el Guardián antes de despedirse... Jack, le echaba tanto de menos... ¿Se podía echar tanto de menos a una persona que estuvo contigo un breve periodo de tiempo?. Cogí el regalo y lo abracé con fuerza, recordando los buenos momentos que pasé junto al guardián. Pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos._ ¿Quién mierda será ahora? _pensé mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

_ Hola Wen, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

_ Hola Charly, verás me gustaría pedirte un favor si no es mucha molestia. ¿Podría guardar estas bebidas en tu nevera? Es que la nevera de Simon esta llena y no cabe nada, y te agradecería un montón si nos dejase prestada la tuya.

_ Por supuesto, adelante_ Y ayudé a Wen a guardar las bebidas en mi nevera. Una vez que las bebidas fueron guardadas, le ofrecí a Wen un chocolate caliente._ Y bien, ¿ya tienes decido que te pondrás en la fiesta de esta noche?

_ Claro que si, yo llevaré este vestido rojo que me compré la semana pasada. Y tu Charly, ¿qué te pondrás?

_ Pues con esta ropa que llevo ahora mismo.

_ ¿Con esa ropa?_ preguntó sorprendida Wen mientras hizo un esfuerzo para no atragantarse con el chocolate_ Vas a una fiesta y se te ocurre llevar unos pantalones con una sudadera, ¿estás loca?

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo mi sudadera de los Beatles?

_ Nada, pero ¿no tienes nada mejor?

_ Pues no sé...

_ Seguro que si_ Y me cogió de la mano y me llevo a rastras hacia mi cuarto. Una vez allí, abrió mi armario y se puso a inspeccionar mi ropa con cuidado_ Tienes demasiada camisetas y sudaderas de grupos de rock... no sé si...

_ Déjalo Wen, por mucho que busques en mi armario no creo que encuentres nada de tu gusto, así que...

_ Te equivocas, si que he encontrado algo_ Me cortó mientras sacaba triunfante una falda marrón y un jersey color crema._ Ésto te quedará muy bien, póntelo.

_ Si crees que me voy a poner el conjunto que me regaló mi madre por mi cumpleaños, estás muy equivo... _ Pero me detuve al mirar su expresión de "no aceptaba un no como respuesta"_ Esta bien, barbie, tú ganas_ Me fui al baño y me cambié de mala gana.

_ ¿Ves cómo ese conjunto te queda bien? Estás preciosa... ahora sólo te hace falta un poco de maquillaje._ Y tras decir ésto vació su bolso encima de mi cama, mostrando todo un arsenal de pintura de labios, coloretes y sombra de ojos.

_ ¿Por qué llevas todo eso?_ pregunté mientras curioseaba su maquillaje.

_ Es solo lo esencial. Ven siéntate y relájate mientras yo te maquillo.

Le hice caso y me dejé llevar por Wen mientras utillizaba todo su maquillaje conmigo. Estuvimos más de media hora maquillándome, una vez que hubo acabado conmigo y dió por sastifecho su trabajo, me acercó un espejo.

_ ¿Cómo te ves?... hmmmmm... no sé creo que deberías peinarte, me gusta la idea de que por fin te lo hayas dejado largo, pero deberías mantenerlo desenredado... ¿tienes un cepillo?

_ Claro_ Suspiré resignada_ Prueba en unos de los cajones de allí.

Se levantó y empezó a rebuscar el cepillo por uno de mis cajones desordenados mientras yo no paraba de contemplar la obra de arte que me hizo Wen.

_ ¿ Y esto qué es?_ me preguntó Wen sacándome de mis pensamientos_ ¿Dónde has conseguido ésto?_ Y me acercó el objeto que había encontrado. Era el regalo que me hizo Jack tiempo atrás_ Es realmente curioso parece...

_ Oh... fue el regalo de un amigo_ Le corté mientras le arrebataba la estrella de hielo_ Un amigo muy querido.

_ Por tu expresión diría que fue alguien importante, pero que ahora está distanciado de ti, ¿me equivoco?

_ No, has acertado.

_ ¿Te lo regaló algún ex-novio?.

_ No... verás fue..._ Hice una pausa dudando si contarle la verdad a Wen, al fin y al cabo ella tuvo contacto con los Guardianes. Después de pensarlo, al final decidí contarle la verdad_ Fue Jack... Jack Frost.

_ ¿Te refieres al Espíritu del Invierno?... ¿ese que me salvó dos años atrás?_ Asentí con la cabeza_ ¿Y dónde está? Yo no lo puedo ver, pero estoy segura que tú aún lo sigues viendo y...

_ Te equivocas, hace año y medio que dejé de verle. Te contaré lo que pasó, pero si prometes que no te reirás de mi_ Wen asintió y yo le conté toda mi historia desde como conocí a Jack hasta mi encuentro con Mim_ Y por eso es por lo que no puedo verle_ Finalicé.

_ Oh es tan... triste...siento mucho lo sucedido... tiene que ser muy doloroso perder a tu primer amor así...

_ ¿Qué?, no es lo que piensas, yo no estaba enamorada de él, solo éramos amigos... de verdad... es más Ed, es el primer chico del cual me he enamorado...

_ Entiendo_ Y me puso una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo_ Bueno Charly será mejor que vayamos a casa de Simon o si no, nos matará a ambas.

Ambas cogimos las bebidas que estaban en mi frigorífico y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Simon. Una vez allí, ayudamos a Simon con el decorado y a preparar las cosas para la fiesta, mientras que poco a poco llegaban los invitados. Al cabo de media hora, Edward llegó y se unió a la fiesta.

_ Hola Ed, ¿conseguiste sobrevivir a los asesinos en serie?

_ Que cruel eres_ Y me dio un beso en los labios_ Realmente lo pasé muy mal cuando regresé a casa la pasada noche y casi no pude dormir.

_ Eres un jodido cobarde_ me reí

_ Por cierto, ¿qué te has hecho?, ¿y por que llevas falda?. Estoy siendo un testigo de un milagro.

_ Wen... se empeñó en arreglarme para la fiesta, ya sabes cosas de chicas. ¿ Por qué no nos tomamos algo?.

Ambos nos unimos a los demás invitados e hicimos lo típico que se hacen la fiesta. Bailamos, bebimos y saludamos a viejos compañeros de instituto. El tiempo se nos pasó volando y cuando volví a mirar la hora eran casi medianoche.

_ Ed, son casi las doce y estoy muy cansada, me voy a casa.

_ Te acompaño_ Ambos nos despedimos de Simon y de Wen, pero cuando estuvimos a punto de abrir la puerta, alguien llamó la atención de Ed_ Un momento, James Jones, ¿eres tú?

_ ¿Edward?, ¿qué haces aquí?, se suponía que estabas estudiando en la universidad.

_ Y lo estoy, pero he vuelto por vacaciones, ¿y tú, que estudias ahora?

_ Bueno pues pude entrar en la carrera de filosofía... pero no hablemos de mi, y dime Ed, ¿sigues siendo todo un rompe-corazones?

_ Nah, eso es cosa del pasado, ahora estoy completamente enamorado de Charlotte, mi novia.

_ ¿Charlotte Hurley?, ¿la loca suicida antisocial?

_ No la llames así...ella bueno... ahora es...

_ ¿Qué no lo haga?, pero si fuiste tú quien empezó a llamarla así entre los del equipo... ya veo que el amor te ha vuelto un completo idiota.

_ ¿Qué cómo me llamabas?_ pregunté hecha una furia y sin poder creérmelo del todo_ ¿la loca suicida?

_ No Charlotte...verás... fue sólo una vez y mucho antes de empezar a salir... te lo prometo... no te enfades, si es una tontería...

_ ¿Una tontería? sabes de sobra lo mal que lo pasé después del accidente... y aunque no fuéramos novios, no tenías derecho a llamarme así... Eres un jodido gilipollas. Siento que he perdido mi tiempo con un chico que no tenía ningún respeto hacia mi. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti..._ Y me giré en dirección a la puerta, para evitar que vieran las lágrimas que empezaban asomarse por mis ojos.

_ Espera Charly..._ Y me sujetó el brazo, pero con un movimiento brusco me solté de él.

_ ¡Que te jodan!_ grité con todas mis fuerzas para que todos los que estaban en la fiesta se enteraran. Y con el orgullo dolido me fui dando un portazo.

* * *

**Hola a todos, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo?, ¿os ha gustado? ¿me queréis insultar? Por favor dejarme review y tranquilas que en el siguiente capítulo por fin aparece Jack :D :D :D**

**(El título no corresponde con ninguna cancicón que** **me haya inspirado)**


	4. Charlotte Sometimes

**Hola a todos! Por fin en éste capítulo aparece nuestro querido Jack *-* Espero que os guste :D :D :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: CHARLOTTE SOMETIMES**

Estúpido Edward... ¿cómo pude haber sido tan idiota como para enamorarme de él? Estaba enfadada y frustrada por el simple hecho de descubrir que aquella persona a la cual quería me había llamado_ "loca suicida" _ Echa una furia trepé por el viejo árbol que estaba al lado de mi ventana y subí al tejado. Una vez allí, limpié la nieve acumulada y saqué un cigarro del bolsillo de mi jersey. Vale sí, debo de confesar que empecé a fumar hace unos meses atrás, pero solo lo hacía cuando estaba agobiada o muy enfadada (pero realmente lo hacía muy poco, de verdad) Encendí el cigarro con mucha dificultad ya que el frío viento me lo impedía.

_ Joder, como me gustaría que estuviera Jack aquí conmigo_ Di una profunda calada y observé la enorme luna que se alzaba este noche en el cielo nocturno. Expulsé el humo del tabaco y me puse a cantar una canción que se vino a la mente.__He was nothing but a vision trick under the warning light...he was close, close enough to be your ghost but my chances turned to toast..._(*)_ Paré cuando mi cigarro se apagó repentinamente_ Jodido frío invernal...

_ Hace algo más de un año que no te veo y te has dedicado a empezar a fumar... Ya veo que has subido el nivel de chica dura y...

_ Puedo hacer lo que quiera porque soy mayor de edad pedazo de..._ Me detuve justo cuando mi cerebro recordó a quien pertencía esa voz. Tiré mi cigarro y me giré para encontrarme con Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno_ ¿Jack?.

_ Espera... ¿puedes verme y oírme?

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos. Se suponía que desde que entregué mi don a Mim dejaría de ver a Jack para siempre. Pero sin embargo, allí estaba él, con el mismo aspecto de hace año y medio. Me pellizqué el brazo para demostrarme que no estaba soñando.

_ Pero se supone que... ya no puedes hacerlo... ¿qué ha ocurrido?

_ ¿Y qué mierda importa lo que haya ocurrido? Lo importante es que puedo verte otra vez...y... y..._ No acabé la frase porque no existía el suficiente vocabulario para describir la enorme felicidad que sentí al poder volver ver a Jack. Así que solo me limité a saltar sobre él y darle un fuerte abrazo._ Joder sigues igual de frío que siempre.

_ Por algo soy el Padre del Invierno... tú sin embargo estás muy cambiada_ Se separó de mi para verme mejor_ sí definitivamente no eres la misma chica que dejé hace más de un año.

_ No he cambiado demasiado, sigo siendo esa chica con mal carácter que siente un odio profundo hacia la sociedad.

_ Pero te has dejado crecer el pelo e incluso llevas puesta una falda... ¡pero si hasta fumas!. No sé lo que has hecho pero ya no eres esa Charly con mal carácter. Ahora incluso, pareces más sociable.

_ Joder, sí que lo soy... sólo que me he dejado crecer el pelo un poco... y bueno lo del tabaco... solo fumo muy de vez en cuando no es nada serio, de verdad... Pero cuéntame ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo?, ¿y cómo están los demás guardianes?.

_ Bueno ya sabes lo de siempre, creo tormentas por todas partes cuando es hora de que llegue el invierno, aparte de jugar con los niños y protegerlos. Y en cuanto a los Guardianes, están todos bien Norte sigue fabricando juguetes, Tooth sigue recogiendo dientes, Sandy continúa creando sueños y el Kanguro de pascua sigue pintado huevos... nada nuevo. Y tú chica-antisocial, ¿qué has hecho durante este tiempo?.

_ ¿Yo?... pues no mucho... Me gradué en el instituto y ahora estudio psicología en la universidad, me he dejado crecer el pelo y sigo diciendo palabrotas... no mucho, mi vida no es digna de una novela... a todo ésto, ¿por qué dejaste de dejarme mensajes en mi ventana? Solías cubrir mi ventana de escarcha y dejarme algún que otro... pero de repente dejaste de hacerlo.

_ Verás yo...

_ ¡Charlotte Hurley!_ le cortó una voz a Jack. Me asomé y vi que era Edward.

_ ¿Qué quieres?, ¿no te había dicho que no quería saber nada de ti? Además estás borracho, lárgate y vuelve cuando tengas la mente más lúcida.

_ No hasta que me escuches... Charly no tienes derecho a tratarme de esa manera por una cosa que dije en el pasado... yo soy tu novio...y..._ Hizo una pausa para sujetarse al tronco del árbol, ya que estaba empezando a tambalearse._ Me perteneces...

_ ¿Qué yo te pertenezco?...mira te perdono por esta vez porque estás muy borracho y no sabes lo que dice, pero como no me dejes tranquila te juro que te tiraré el zapato a la cabeza_ Cogí mi zapato y se lo enseñé de forma amenazante.

_ Vale me voy... pero porque yo quiero... además tarde o temprano lograré que me perdones...

_ Lo que tú digas... ahora vete_ Edward me miró una última vez y se fue dando traspiés hacia su casa. Suspiré, ¿en qué momento de mi vida había permitido que un chico manipulara mis sentimientos de esa manera?. Edward tenía razón por muy dolida que me sintiera, acabaría perdonándolo. Joder, ¿por qué había tenido que enamorarme tan perdidamente de él?

_ ¿Tienes novio?_ Me preguntó Jack tras un breve periodo de tiempo.

_ Sí, bueno él es Edward y hace casi un año que empezamos a salir... pero a veces me pregunto como podemos seguir juntos siendo tan diferentes... En fin, supongo que es cierto eso de que los polos opuesto se atraén.

_ Quien lo diría la chica más borde y anti-social con novio...Aunque no lo reconozcas has cambiado... incluso te veo diferente... no eres la misma Charlotte.

_ Que te jodan, si sigues con la historia de que he cambiado será mejor que me vuelva a mi cuarto para irme a dormir... Buenas noches Jack, me he alegrado poder volver a verte._ Y sin esperar respuesta por parte de Jack, descendí por el árbol y me fui a mi cuarto.

Me quité mi ropa y me puse mi pijama para después dirigirme al baño. Una vez allí, no dejaba de analizar la imagen que me devolvía el espejo. Empecé analizándome mi aspecto físico, empezando por mi pelo hasta llegar a mi pies. Aún recordaba cuando meses atrás mi novio me propuso dejarme el pelo largo, al principio me negué pero al final y sin saber como, fui dejándolo crecer.

¿Pero desde cuando hacía lo que me decían?... definitivamente mi relación con Ed me había vuelto gilipollas... Quizás Jack tenía razón y si había cambiado. No físicamente pero si por dentro, ¿pero cómo había ocurrido?... Yo Charlotte Hurley, la chica que renegaba del amor, la que presumía de ser una antisocial y la que adoraba la soledad...al final acabé por tener novio. Si me encontrase con mi yo de hace dos años, seguro que ésta acabaría por abofetearme por el gran cambio que hice. Suspiré profundamente mientras me metía en mi cama.

_ Mañana todo será diferente_ Me prometí a mi misma mientras me quedaba dormida._ Mañana dejaré de ser Charlotte solo a veces.

* * *

**(*) La canción que canta Charly es "Cornerstne" y peternece a los Arctic Monkeys y la traducción es la siguiente (aunque Charly cambia el She (ella) por He (él): El no era más que una ilusión óptica debajo de la luz de alerta, se parecía, lo suficiente para ser tu fantasma pero mi oportunidad se desvaneció.**

**Hello everybody! pues hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro... espero que os haya gustado :) Los reviews serán agradecidos :D :D :D**

**P.D: la canción que da nombre al título corresponde al grupo The Cure Un abrazo!**


	5. Perfect Crime

**Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Espero que os guste el capítulo 5 :D :D :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: Perfect Crime**

_ ¿Seguro que quieres que te lo corte así de corto? Tienes un pelo ondulado muy cuidado y sería una pena que te lo cortase. Es más el corte que me has pedido no es muy frecuente entre las chicas de tu edad.

_ Sí, estoy segura. Tan segura como que mi nombre es Charlotte. Adelante, haga su trabajo.

_ Esta bien, como quieras, pero después no vengas llorando_ Se rindió la peluquera mientras me cortaba el pelo.

Tras pensar mucho sobre la primera impresión que tuvo Jack sobre mi después de tanto tiempo, al final decidí que por mucho que lo negara, Jack tenía razón. Había cambiado, tanto que ya no sabía quien realmente era. Y todo por culpa de mi novio, que desde que empezamos a salir, poco a poco y sin que me diera cuenta, me había convertido en esa clase de persona que hace algún tiempo odiaba.

Había dejado muy atrás esa actitud rebelde que me caracterizaba e incluso en la universidad tenía mi propio grupo de amigas, las cuales no tenían el mismo gusto para la música que yo... solamente me hice amigas de ellas porque Edward me pidió que me relacionara. Edward, todo mis cambios giraban en torno él y harta de ser una persona que no era, decidí levantarme temprano para ir a la peluquería y cortarme el pelo corto y así recuperar un poco de la Charly antigua.

_ Ya está, hemos terminado, ¿te gusta?_ Me preguntó la peluquera mientras me peinaba por última vez_ Aunque haya sido una pena cortarte el pelo, debo reconocer que no te queda tan mal.

_ Gracias, has hecho un buen trabajo_ Me pasé mi mano por mi pelo corto admirando el resultado, ahora se podría decir que me sentía como _más liberada. _Ahora era más yo. Estaba cruzando la puerta principal del centro comercial, cuando coincidí casualmente con Wen.

_ ¿Charlotte?, ¿me puedes decir ahora mismo que has hecho con tu pelo?

_ Bueno... me lo he vuelto a cortar corto, creo que es evidente.

_ Pero... si tenías un pelo realmente bonito...que lástima. Que sepas que acabas de hacer un sacrilegio y a todo esto, ¿qué dirá Edward?.

_ Me da igual lo que diga, ya estaba cansada de no ser yo misma. ¿Sabes? desde que empecé a salir con él, siempre me he dejado llevar por lo que me decía, que si fuera más abierta, que no fuera tan antisocial, que me dejara el pelo largo... que si esto, que si lo otro... pero ya estaba cansada. Si realmente me quiere me tiene que aceptar tal y como soy.

_ Tienes mucha razón y que sepas que tienes mi apoyo y también que me dejaste muy preocupada ayer cuando te fuiste de la fiesta de esa manera, ¿qué te ocurrió con Edawrd?_ Le conté toda mi historia, como me sentía y todo lo que había hecho por él llegando, incluso a la situación de que ya no era como antes._ Nunca dejes que nadie te cambie, lo importante de cada persona está adentro y nos debemos permitir que nadie lo estropee.

_ Tienes toda la razón, ¿sabes? me alegro de que por fin haya podido abrir los ojos y de que por lo menos alguien me entienda.

_ A todo ésto, iba a la joyería para comprarle un colgante a mi madre por navidad. Simon no ha querido venir porque había quedado con sus viejos compañeros de equipo. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo y ayudarme a escoger el regalo para mi madre?, te lo agradecería un montón.

_ Esta bien, pero sólo si me prometes que después nos tomaremos algo caliente.

Ambas nos dirigimos hacia la joyería. Wen, enseguida se puso a mirar todos los colgantes que había, haciendo comentarios sobre las últimas tendencias en moda y como era lo normal en mí, me metí en mi mundo, ya que no entendía nada de lo que Wen decía. Finalmente y tras pasar los cuarenta y cinco minutos más largos y aburrido de mi vida, Wen se decidió por uno.

_ Bien, muchas gracias por su ayuda_ Dijo Wen, mientras pagaba el colgante_ Creo que a mi madre le gustará y recuerde quiero que le pongas en el gravado _"para la mejor madre del mundo"_. Mañana me pasaré a reco...

_ ¡ QUIETO TODO EL MUNDO, ESTO ES UN ATRACO!_ gritó de repente un hombre encapuchado que sostenía un revolver netre sus manos_ Hagan los que yo les diga y todo saldrá bien y nadie resultará herido. Ahora, vosotras dos, mantenéos agachada y no digáis absolutamente nada.

Tanto Wen como yo, hicimos los que nos pidió el atracador. Wen se puso a gimotear y a murmurar cosas sin sentido, en cambio yo, empecé a sentir una sensación bastante extraña. No era miedo, era como una especie de mezcla de tristeza y melancolía, ¿pero por qué estaba sintiendo ésto en medio de un atraco? Me giré cuando escuché una risa malvada detrás mía. Y allí estaba Evil o como era conocido _"La Mala Consciencia"._

_ Tú... ¿qué haces aquí?_ Evil solo se limitó a regalarme una malévola sonrisa antes de desaparecer. Vale, intenté analizar la situación. Wen y yo estábamos en medio de un atraco y lo peor de todo es que el atracador tenía una pistola. A cada momento que pasaba, el ataque de histeria de Wen iba en aumento, en cambio yo estaba cada vez más apenada, ¿por qué?.

Pero entonces ocurrió una cosa con la que no contaba. Un impulso por parte mía, hizo que alzara la mirada hacia el atracador y mis ojos se clavaran por un instante con los de él. fue sólo un segundo pero pude sentir o más bien ver lo que el atracador tenía en mente. Toda la tristeza que estaba sintiendo provenía de parte del hombre que ahora nos estaba apuntado con la pistola. Pude distinguir a un niño pequeño en una cama y al lado un hombre prometiéndole que todo saldría bien. Después el pensamiento se tornó borroso para dar paso a otro distinto. El mismo hombre de antes estaba llorando y entre sus manos sostenía una carta de despido, a continuación cogió un revolver y dijo en un susurro apenas audible: _Recuerda que todo ésto lo haces por él._

Espera un momento... ¿estaba en la mente del atracador? ¿pero cómo era posible? Yo nunca había hecho eso, ni siquiera cuando tenía _mi don, _pero ahora y si casi ningún tipo de esfuerzo pude ver y sentir lo mismo que el atracador y lo que era más asombroso, supe de alguna manera que el maniático que amenazaba con matarme era una _buena_ persona.

_ ¡TE HE DICHO QUE METAS TODO EL DINERO EN LA MALDITA BOLSA!_ La dueña con mucho nerviosismo empezó a llenar la bolsa con joyas y con dinero de la caja, pero el ruido de una sirena de policía hizo que se detuviera_ Mierda la policía. Tú, la chica morena de pelo corto, ven aquí, serás mi rehén.

_ ¡No!_ chilló Wen mientras me agarraba del brazo_ Por lo que más quiera no le hagas daño.

_ Cállate jodida rubia histérica o te pego un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Y en cuanto a ti_ Y me agarró del brazo con fuerza_ te vienes conmigo, haz lo que yo te diga y las cosas saldrán bien. No quiero hacerte ningún daño, sólo quiero utilizarte para evitar que los policías me disparen.

_ Ya lo sé_ dije tan calmada como pude_ Sé que en realidad no eres una mala persona y ésto lo estás haciendo como una necesidad.

_ ¡Cállate!, No tienes ni puta idea sobre mi.

_ Sí que la tengo. Sé por lo que estás pasando, sé que tienes un hijo enfermo y que no tienes dinero para comprar sus medicinas. Pero ésto no es la solución... ¿qué dirá tu hijo cuando se entere lo que ha hecho su padre?_ Tras decir ésto, el atracador me miró sorprendido y sin saber como reaccionar.

_ Él no tiene por que enterarse..._ Me respondió tras un breve silencio_ Mi hijo sólo tiene cinco años... y si no hago nada por él se morirá... No tengo otra opción...

_ No hagas nada de la que te puedas arrepentir... seguro que si sueltas la pistola ahora y hablamos con la policía, éstos no te meterán en la cárcel e incluso te ayudarán con tu problema.

El atracador dudó un momento pero finalmente dijo_ Tienes razón, yo no soy así, ¿en qué me he convertido?...

_ ¡Suéltala!_ Ahora era la policía la que estaba hablando_ Deja la pistola a un lado y nadie resultará herido.

_ Haga, lo que dicen y todo saldrá bien_ Dije mientras el atracador poco a poco me soltaba_ Para evitar que le hagan cualquier daño, yo iré con usted, no se preocupe, todo saldrá bien _ El atracador tiró la pistola y ambos nos dispusimos a cruzar la puerta juntos._ ¡APÁRTATE!_ y de un empujón, hice que el atracador se echara a un lado justo en el momento en que un policía disparó.

La buena noticia fue que el hombre que aparté, salió ileso y la mala fue que no tuve el tiempo suficiente para apartarme, con la consecuencia de que la bala me hirió el brazo. Y yo y mi manía de ser siempre la heroína, ¿cuándo aprenderé?. Por suerte la herida no fue muy profunda, aunque para ser superficial, me quemaba bastante. En seguida dos policías se acercaron para ver como estábamos.

_ ¿Esta bien? Llamaremos a una ambulancia._ Me dijo uno de los policías mientras el otro se dedicaba a colocar unas esposas al atracador.

_ ¿Habéis visto lo que habéis conseguido?. Él estaba a punto de entregarse, no era necesario que utilizarais vuestras armas. Y no hace falta que llaméis a una ambulancia, estoy bien ha sido solo una herida superficial.

_ Eso lo decidirá el médico que venga con la ambulancia. En cuanto al detenido, ¿desea poner usted una denuncia contra él?

_ ¿Qué?_ Pregunté furiosa_ La denuncia se la debería poner a vosotros por disparar contra un hombre inocente. Ese hombre ha hecho todo ésto por su hijo, no es realmente un hombre malo, de verdad.

_ Eso lo decidirá un juez_ Y tras esa repuesta, el policía dio por terminada nuestra conversación.

_ Genial y ahora por mi culpa meterán a un hombre inocente en la cárcel _ Suspiré frustrada. Me puse de pie con intención de irme, pero a causa de la herida me entró un repentino mareo que hizo que me volviera a sentar.

_ Charlotte será mejor que te quedes sentada hasta que la ambulancia venga _ Me regañó Wen _ Casi me da un infarto cuando vi la bala atravesar tu brazo, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿te duele mucho?

_ Lo que más me duele es que por culpa del disparo mi sudadera de David Bowie se ha estropeado, la herida es algo superficial. Soy una chica dura, ¿recuerdas?.

_ En serio, ¿cómo haces siempre para ser la heroína de la historia?, ¿y cómo sabías todo eso del atracador?

_ Digamos que tengo un don _ Le respondí mientras llegaba la ambulancia.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo 5, espero que os haya gustado ¿reviews? Un abrazo!**

**P.D: La canción que da nombre al título corresponde a los Guns and Roses :)**


	6. Broken

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo :) Muchas gracias a las que me mandais reviews, le daís a favorite y a follower, en serio me animais a continuar la historia. Y una última cosa, antes de empezar la historia me gustaría que escuchárais la canción que escucha Charlotte (Broken de Jake Bugg) cuando está triste para saber vuestra opinión. Muchas gracias :D :D :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: Broken**

_ Mama estoy bien de verdad. Con la venda que me has puesto tengo más que suficiente_ repetí por enésima vez mientra ponía los ojos en blanco._ Ésto no es nada, te recuerdo que casi muero dos veces en el lago del parque. Lo que realmente me jode es que se haya estropeado mi sudadera.

_ La sudadera es lo de menos, lo importante es que estás bien. En serio no entiendo que es lo que pasaba por tu mente en el momento que decidiste salvar la vida al mismo hombre que amenazaba con matarte momentos antes...

_ Mama.. para, ese hombre estaba haciendo eso por una buena causa... y además, ya he estado a punto de morir dos veces, deberías estar acostumbrada.

_ Charlotte Mary Hurley no bromees con eso_ Me regañó mientras me apretaba con fuerza el nudo de mi venda_ Bien, creo que con esto será suficiente, con un poco de suerte en un par de semanas te quitarán los puntos, y ahora señorita ¿a que se viene ese corte de pelo tan drástico?

_ Es mi pelo y soy mayor de edad_ Contesté con brusquedad a lo que mi madre sólo me puso los ojos en blanco. En ese mismo instante la puerta de la sala de curas del hospital sonó, y un nervioso Edward entró.

_ Perdón... pero la recepcionista me dijo que estabais aquí... y bueno estaba preocupado por Charly a pesar de la discusión que tuvimos anoche..._ Se acercó hacia donde estaba para darme un beso en la mejilla._ He venido en mi coche para poder recoger a Charly.

_ Gracias, pero lo que tengo es un simple arañazo, para tu información no me he quedado paralítica. No necesito a ningún caballero andante con coche.

_ Charlotte, has perdido sangre y es conveniente que te lleven en coche porque podrías marearte_ Me dijo mi madre_ Además te llevaría yo pero hoy tengo turno doble en el hospital, así que no discutas más ni te hagas la chica dura.

_ ¿Ésto es una conspiración contra mi?. Está bien tu ganas Ed, me iré contigo _ Tras despedirme de mi madre Ed y yo nos dirigimos hacia el aparcamiento, el cuál estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve. Me subí al coche de mala gana.

_ Por cierto te he comprado tus magdalenas favoritas_ Dijo Edward, mientras me pasaba una bolsa de papel marrón_ Están recién hechas.

_ No tenías porque_ respondí mientras me comía la magdalena cubierta de chocolate.

_ Es para que me perdones... por lo de ayer... Charly tenemos que hablar _ Encendió el motor del coche y salimos del aparcamiento del hospital_ Pero lo primero quiero saber como estás. En cuento Wen me contó lo que os pasó, sin dudarlo me dirigí aquí preocupado.

_ Bueno, ¿cómo quieres que este? Mi sudadera de David Bowie está hecha mierda... pero supongo que es el precio que tengo que pagar por comportarme como una heroína.

_ Bueno no me refería a eso, pero sabiendo como eres esa respuesta me vale. Ahora me gustaría hablar sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior. Seguro que aún sigues muy enfadada conmigo, pero debes entender que lo dije mucho antes de que fuéramos novio.

_ Ya lo sé, pero compréndelo, me dolió bastante que hubieras dicho eso de mi con anterioridad.

_ Sí lo sé... pero es que siempre has sido tan rara. No me malinterpretes, me gusta tu personalidad, pero es que a veces te comportas de una manera un tanto... extraña. Como por ejemplo tu nuevo corte de pelo, ¿a qué ha venido eso?. Sabes que te prefiero con el pelo largo.

_ Ese es el problema. Siempre está con que debería cambiar mi forma de tratar a la gente, que si debería ser más femenina, más abierta y blablabla. Pero, ¿te has parado a pensar como me siento realmente?. Es decir he cambiado completamente mi personalidad sólo por ti... y aún así no te parezco lo suficientemente buena. A veces me pregunto como pude salir contigo.

_ Porque a pesar de todo te quiero.

_ Pero el problema es que no lo demuestras... Será mejor que pares el coche. Me bajo aquí mismo.

_ Pero si aún queda más de diez minutos hasta llegar a tu casa y tu madre dijo...

_ Se perfectamente lo que dijo, pero necesito estar sola para poder reflexionar sobre lo nuestro.

_ ¿Estás cortando conmigo?

_ No, pero aún estoy muy confundida con lo que realmente quiero en esta relación_ Edward paró el coche y me bajé de él _ Por favor necesito estar sola, no me molestes...

Bajé del coche de Edward mientras empezaba a caer la nieve lentamente. Me abracé a mi misma para protegerme del frío mientras me dirigía a mi casa. Una vez allí, me quité mi estropeada sudadera y examiné la herida del brazo. __Espero que esto haya merecido la pena__ pensé mientras no dejaba de mirarla.

Tire la sudadera a la basura muy a mi pesar y me puse otra. Me senté en mi cama sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo por lo que le había dicho a Edward, ¿y si yo no merecía tener un novio como él?, ¿por qué tuvo que fijarse en mi? El amor es y será demasiado complicado. Frustrada por no sacar nada productivo de mis pensamientos, cogí mi vieja guitarra acústica y empecé a rasguear las cuerdas.

_ ¡Joder como duele!_ exclamé cuando la herida empezó a quemarme. El efecto de la anestesia estaba pasando con la consecuencia de que con cualquier movimiento que hiciera con el brazo, ésta me ardía.

Sintiendo aún más frustrada que antes, busqué ente mis cosas un cigarro, lo encendí y empecé a fumar. (Vale sí, el tabaco no es la solución, pero es que me sentía realmente mal y lo necesitaba)

Di un par de caladas y conecté mi reproductor de música a los altavoces. Busqué la canción _Broken_ de Jake Bugg y me tumbé en mi cama, fumando con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba un cojín con fuerza. La música empezó a sonar, envolviéndome con ella. ¿Por qué cuando estamos tristes solemos escuchar canciones tristes? No lo sé, pero estaba tan jodidamente mal conmigo misma, que necesitaba oír una.

Y entonces y sin casi darme cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a inundarme los ojos. ¿Estaba llorando porque el dolor de la herida era muy insoportable o tal vez por lo de Edward? No lo sabía y lo peor, mi mente era una maraña de contradicciones respecto a mi relación con mi novio. Empecé a sollozar con fuerza mientras la música seguía sonando y mi cigarro se consumía del todo.

_ Veo que aún sigues siendo una llorona sentimental_ Dijo una voz conocida. Me giré y vi al Padre del Invierno sentado en mi ventana y apoyado en su cayado.

_ Que te jodan Jack, no estaba llorando. Llorar es de débiles_ Y me incorporé de la cama limpiándome las lágrimas.

_ Y veo que aún también conservas el orgullo. Conmigo no tienes por que fingir, te he visto llorar muchas veces. Dime, ¿por qué ha sido ésta vez?. ¿Por que te han dejado el pelo demasiado corto y pareces otra vez un chico?_ Dijo en tono arrogante.

_ Te he dicho que no estaba llorando jodido espíritu_ Y le lancé el cojín con furia._ ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan arrogante?

_ Vale, señorita orgullosa, si te pones de esa forma, será mejor que me vaya._ Y se giró con la intención de salir volando.

_ No espera... lo siento. Por favor quédate conmigo te necesito_ le pedí. Pero más que una petición sonó más como una súplica. Jack se giró y clavó sus ojos azules en los míos_ Hoy he tenido un día muy largo y necesito un amigo que me entienda.

Jack se bajó de mi ventana y se acercó hacia mi.

_ ¿Te importa que me sienta en la cama?_ Me moví hacia un lado como respuesta y Jack se sentó al lado mía cubriendo mi colcha con un poco de escarcha._ Y ahora dime que te ha ocurrido.

Le empecé a contar todo lo ocurrido desde el extraño sueño que tuve hasta mi accidente el la joyería.

_ ¿Y dices que pudiste sentir todo lo que el atracador sentía?_ Asentí_ Esto es muy raro... debería irme ahora mismo para hablar con Norte.

_ No por favor... quédate conmigo... sólo por esta noche_ Le volví a pedir, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez el tono de súplica fue intencionado. Hice un intento de agarrarle por el brazo, pero la herida de mi brazo me lo impidió._ Jodidos puntos_ Me quejé.

_ ¿Te duele mucho?.

_ Demasiado... y lo peor es que me quema_ Me subí la manga para que lo viera _ Pero no me importa tenerla, porque gracias a eso, un hombre inocente se ha salvado.

_ Veo que tampoco has cambiado tu altruismo... Aunque siempre vayas de antisocial, sueles pensar en los demás antes que en ti misma. Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti_ Me puso una mano sobre la herida, haciendo que con el frío que emanaba, el dolor disminuyera. _ ¿Mejor?.

Asentí dando un suspiro de alivio. Tras un breve silencio, decidí hablar.

_ ¿De verdad que te gusta algo de mi personalidad?

_ ¿Por qué preguntas eso?  
_ Edward... creo que realmente no me quiere con sinceridad... desde que empezamos ha salir, me ha cambiado bastante. Tenías razón la otra noche, ya no era la misma de hace dos años y lo peor de todo es que me había manejado manipular por él. Siempre haciendo lo que Edward me pedía... e incluso me dejé crecer el pelo por él. Pero gracias a ti me he dado cuenta y he decidido ser yo misma otra vez. Gracias por tener razón y abrirme los ojos.

_ Yo siempre la tengo.

_ Eres un jodido arrogante_ Me reí.

_ Y tu una orgullosa. Pero aún no sé, la razón de que te decidieras a salir con él. que yo sepa nunca habías tenido novio antes.

_ Y no lo he tenido, Edward es el primero. La razón es porque nunca me había sentido lo suficientemente confiada como para tenerlo... Es decir, yo siempre he sido la chica antisocial... nunca he sido como la típicas chicas de mi edad... y eso siempre ha sido un impedimento para encontrar novio. Quiero decir, todos los chicos les gusta la típica chica mona que usa maquillaje y no dice palabrotas... en cambio yo... sólo soy yo. Y además yo siempre he estado en contra del amor e incluso me repetía a mi misma que era lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar una vida sin novio, que el amor era una excusa para que las personas débiles no estuvieran sola... Pero entonces... llegó él... bueno al principio no quería salir con él... pero tras mucho insistir y sin saber como, le dije que si. Por lo que me contó se enamoró de mi en esa fiesta de Halloween a la que me obligaste a ir hace dos años, ¿te acuerdas?_ Di un profundo bostezo mientras sentía que mi ojos poco a poco se cerraban_ No sé porque te cuento todo ésto, pero gracias por escucharme.

_ Charlotte... lo siento.

_ ¿Por qué?_ dije mientras cerraba los ojos_ No tienes la culpa.

_ Verás yo..._ Pero no pude oír la respuesta de Jack, ya que me quedé dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba levemente mi rostro.

* * *

**Hello everybody! Bien, creo que el capítulo me ha quedado un poco largo... pero es que quería expresar todo lo que sentía Charlotte. Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Reviews? Gracias por leer y un enorme abrazo a todas :D**

**Por cierto para la que os hayaís leído la primera parte de de mi fanfic (Here Comes The Winter), es verdad que Edward sale, si queréis podéis comprobarlo en el capítulo "This is Halloween"**

**P.D: La canción del título del capítulo corresponde a Jake Bugg :)**


	7. Moonlight Shadow

**Hola a todas! Aquí os dejo el capítulo 7, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Moonlight Shadow**

Una luz cegadora hizo que me despertara. Era una luz tan potente que hizo que volviera cerrar los ojos una vez que los hube abierto. ¿Dónde estaba?, lo último que recordaba fue que me había quedado dormida encima de Jack.. pero por lo poco que pude distinguir cuando abrí los ojos, pude comprobar que no era mi habitación. Volví abrir los ojos.

Pasado unos segundos, mis ojos por fin se adaptaron a la luz. Examiné la habitación donde estaba o había estado con anterioridad, ya que el sitio donde me encontrado me sonaba muchísimo. Salí de la cama de donde estaba tumbada y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Una vez que la abrí, en seguida supe donde estaba. Me encontraba en el palacio de Mim. ¿Pero qué hacía allí?

Como en la última vez que estuve allí, bajé por las escaleras de mármol blanco y me dirigí directamente hacia las puertas que daban al jardín. Una vez afuera, no tardé mucho en encontrar al Hombre de la Luna con su característico pelo blanco y sus ojos plateados.

_ ¿Mim?_ pregunté mientras me acercaba_ ¿Qué hago aquí?

_ Hola Charlotte, yo también me alegro de verte_ Me sonrió mientras me ofrecía su mano derecha.

_ Disculpa, no quería ser descortés_ Respondí estrechándole la mano_ Pero me ha sorprendido estar aquí de vuelta, se supone que ni estoy muerta ni estoy en coma.

_ Estás en lo cierto, te he traído aquí gracia a la ayuda de Sandy, el guardián de los sueños. Ahora mismo tu cuerpo duerme en tu habitación. Pero antes de que me vuelvas a preguntar cualquier cosa, por favor acompañarme.

Sin decir palabra acompañé a Mim, ambos pasamos por ese característico jardín repleto de rosas blancas, que parecía el escenario de un cuento de hadas. Estuvimos más de cinco minutos andando en silencio, hasta que por fin llegamos a la mesa de hierro blanco en la cual, me invitó a un chocolate hace dos años.

_ Toma asiento mientras yo vuelvo con algo de beber, ¿lo mismo que tomaste la última vez?_ asentí mientras Mim desaparecía tras los enormes arbustos de su jardín. Y tras varios minutos , lo cuales me parecieron eternos, Mim por fin volvió_ Bien, Charlotte, sírvete tu misma el chocolate.

Hice lo que me pedía mientras el no dejaba de observarme.

_ Oiga... no quiero parecer maleducada, pero ¿serías tan amable de decirme que hago aquí? ¿y por qué he vuelto a ver a Jack?

_ Veo que aún sigues siendo una impaciente_ Me sonrió_ Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?... Si no me equivoco ya has tenido tu primer encuentro con Evil _ Asentí en silencio_ Bien, partiendo de esa base, ¿qué fue lo que te contó?.

_ Me dijo que yo era la reencarnación de una antigua hermana suya... la cual también hacía el mal hasta que se arrepintió... pero después el la mato... Alexia creo que se llamaba si no me equivoco.

_ Evil estaba en lo cierto eres la reencarnación de Alexia.

_ Esta bien... podré soportarlo.. ¿pero que tiene que ver eso con que pueda volver a ver a Jack?._ Le cuestioné mientras daba un sorbo de chocolate.

_ Tiene que ver más de lo que piensas... Cuando Evil te encontró la otra noche, hizo que tu _don _se activara. Es decir, al ser tú la reencarnación de su hermana melliza, sin quererlo hizo que tus poderes volvieran cuando retomó el contacto contigo.

_ Pero es que no es lo mismo... es decir, si de acuerdo, vuelvo a tener mi _don _activado...pero es que esta vez es mucho más fuerte que antes. Sin ir más lejos... ayer por la mañana me pude meter en los pensamientos de la cabeza de un tío al que ni siquiera conocía... es más, sentí lo mismo que él.

_ Eso es porque cada vez que él ha aumentado su poder... con la consecuencia que tú has aumentado el tuyo. Él es tu opuesto y cualquier cosa que él haga a ti, te afectará y lo mismo ocurrirá si sucede al contrario.

_ Esta bien, ¿y alguna manera de que me libre de ésto?

_ Lamentablemente no. Tendríamos que derrotarlo para poder librarnos de él._ Dió un sorbo a su taza para después continuar_ Me sorprendes enormemente.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Hace dos años lloraste aquí mismo al pensar que no volverías a ver a Jack... y ahora que lo puedes volver a ver, no pareces muy contenta.

_ Lo siento _ Me sonrojé_ No me malinterpretes, de verdad que me alegro volver a verlo... es más lo echaba de menos... pero el hecho de que esté así no es porque haya recuperado la capacidad de ver a Jack... es solo que no crea que sea capaz de llevar esta carga.

_ Entiendo. Ven conmigo te mostraré algo._ Ambos nos levantamos y Mim me empezó a guiarme hacia el jardín. Lo atravesamos y entramos en el palacio. Una vez allí atravesamos una de las innumerables puertas que había en la sala principal y seguimos andando por un largo pasillo. El pasillo estaba lleno de pinturas extrañas y de esculturas en forma de personas._ Charlotte no te distraigas y sígueme. No hay tiempo que perder._ Me advirtió Mim.

_ Lo-lo siento_ respondí avergonzada.

Llegamos al final del pasillo, donde había una enorme puerta marrón. Mim sacó una llave dorada de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalones y abrió la puerta. Cuando pude entrar en la habitación, me quedé sorprendida con lo que vi. Era una enorme sala iluminada por un enorme ventanal y desde él se podía distinguir la enorme esfera del sol y junto a ella la tierra. La cual estaba iluminada por millones de puntos dorados.

_ Bien, Charlotte, ¿sabes qué estas viendo?

_ ¿La tierra y el sol?

_ Estás en lo cierto... pero ¿sabes que significa esos puntos brillantes sobre la superficie de la tierra?_ Negué con la cabeza_ Cada punto representa la esencia de cada persona. Y mi misión consiste junto con mi hermana Sun, protegerlas. Ya sean esas personas, malas, buenas, egoístas, altruistas o cualquier cosa, tengo que hacer que su luz permanezca encendida. Pero como comprenderás hay millones de personas y yo solo no puedo protegerlas. Por eso he creado a los espíritus, para que con su _centro _me ayuden.

_ ¿Su _centro?_

___Sí, verás, cada espíritu tiene un _centro _que los hace únicos, haciendo que su esencia sea poderosa. Por ejemplo el _centro _de Jack es la diversión, el de Bunnymund la esperanza, el de Tooth el recuerdo, y así con cada uno de los espíritus.

_ ¿Y cuál es el mío?.

_ Eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti misma, pero te aseguro que el tuyo es uno de lo más poderosos.

_ ¿Y por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

_ Necesito tu ayuda.

_ ¿Mi ayuda?_ pregunté confundida.

_ Sí, verás cuando hace dos años declinaste mi oferta de ser un espíritu, te oculté tu _don _con la esperanza de que naciera una persona con tu misma esencia antes de que Evil decidiera atacar. Pero lamentablemente encontrar una esencia como la tuya puede tardar años e incluso siglos. Por esa la razón que Evil ha decidido atacar y es por eso que tienes que ayudarme a derrotarlo, porque tu escencia es la única que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con el que hace un tiempo, fue tu hermano

_ ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo?. Quiero decir, mi _don _ha vuelto a despertar, pero no puedo morir en la tierra para convertirme en espíritu. ¿Qué ocurriría con mi madre?

_ Tienes razón, es por eso que te he traído hasta aquí para proponerte un trato. Como decidiste permaneces como humana, no puedo romper mi promesa de hace dos años y hacer que mueras en la tierra. Pero si puedo que permanezcas allí en estado de _coma. _

_ ¿En _coma_?, ¿y cómo lo harías?.

_ Con ésto_ Y me entregó un frasco de cristal de color azul_ Si decides ayudarme, cuando estés en la tierra tendrás que tomarte ésto y en seguida caerás en un profundo sueño y tu esencia se separará de tu cuerpo.

_ ¿Y cuanto tiempo estaría en ese estado?_ Dije observando el frasco que emitía un brillo extraño.

_ Hasta que derrotes a Evil. Pero debes de saber que es un misión muy arriesgada... y si mueres como espíritu, jamás podrás volver a despertarte. Es por eso que te he entregado ese frasco, para que tú misma decidas.

_ Es decir, ¿qué debo decidir entre una posible muerte o ver como poco a poco Evil destruye las almas de los habitantes de la tierra?.Gracias, ahora estoy más tranquila.

_ Elijas lo que elijas, sé que lo harás correctamente... Y ahora mi querida Charlotte, es hora de que despiertes y de que vuelvas a la tierra.

_ Pero... tengo muchas preguntas, no puedes dejarme así...

_ Cada una de las respuestas de tus preguntas las hallarás dentro de ti. Y ahora cierra los ojos por favor.

Guardé el frasco en el bolsillo de mi sudadera y cerré los ojos. Mim se acercó lentamente hacia donde yo estaba _ Y recuerda_ Me susurró_ Hagas lo que hagas siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte_ Y tras decir eso me puso su cálida mano en mi frente.

* * *

**Hola a todas! Pues hasta aquí el fin del capítulo 7, ¿qué os ha aparecido?, ¿os ha gustado? ¿Reviews? Mucha gracias por leer :D :D :D**

**P.D: La canción que da nombre al titulo pertenece a Mike Olfield**

**Un abrazo y sed felices! :D**


	8. Different

**Hello everybody! Aquí os dejo el capítulo 8, espero que os guste :D**

**Por cierto muchas gracias a mili-free por su review y gracias por seguir mi fanfic desde el principio (te contesto por aquí porque de la otra forma no he podido) :D :D :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: DIFFERENT**

Abrí los ojos y los volví a cerrar porque la luz del sol me molestó momentáneamente. Estaba de vuelta en mi habitación después de haber pasado la noche con Mim... o eso creía, porque realmente no sabía si había sido un sueño. De repente me acordé del frasco extraño que me entregó Mim. Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi sudadera y rebusqué hasta dar con el.

_ Asi que al final no ha sido un sueño _ Murmuré mientras examinaba el frasco azul._ Será mejor que me levante y trate de... ¡joder pero que frío!.

Traté de buscar a tiendas mi colcha para poder taparme con ella. Finalmente la encontré... o eso creí porque lo que cogí fue unas de las mangas de la sudadera de Jack. Me giré para contemplar la figura de Jack que yacía acostado al lado mía con un brazo sobre mi. Ante esa situación no pude evitar ponerme horriblemente roja.

_ ¡Joder tío quítate de ahí! _ Grité mientras le daba un empujón que hizo que se cayera al suelo. Él se levantó aturdido sin saber que pasaba_ ¿Desde cuando los espíritus duermen?.

_ Buenos días a ti también, Charlotte. Siempre es un placer levantarse al lado de una dulce chica _ Respondió mientras se frotaba la pierna _ Para tu información los espíritus sólo dormimos cuando estamos extremadamente cansados. Y en mi caso ha sido porque estas últimas semanas no he parado de provocar ventiscas. Por cierto tienes una manera muy delicada de desear los buenos días.

_ Es que todos los días no me levanto con un espíritu que duerme con un brazo encima mía. ¿Quién te dio permiso para poder dormir conmigo?

_ ¿Qué quien me dio permiso? Fuiste tú la que anoche no paraba de lloriquear y diciendo que por favor me quedara, que necesitabas a un amigo. Y por cierto si llego a saber que roncas, no me hubiese quedado.

_ ¿Qué yo ronco?. Perdona, pero yo no ronco, y te dije que te quedaras para escucharme, no para que te quedaras a dormir... Y..._ Me detuve cuando de repente oí que alguien llamaba a la puerta de mi habitación.

_ ¿Charlotte?, ¿estás bien?_ La puerta se abrió y entró Edward_ He oído un golpe proveniente de tu habitación y después te he oído gritar.

_ ¿Y tú que haces aquí?, ¿no te dije que no quería que me molestaras durante un tiempo?.

_ Tu madre me dio ayer la llave de tu casa a escondidas por si pasaba algo. Ayer me dejaste muy preocupado cuando te bajaste del coche y tras darle muchas vueltas decidí hacerte una visita sorpresa esta mañana. Estaba en la cocina a punto de hacerte el desayuno, cuando te oí gritar.

_ ¿Es ese tu novio?_ Preguntó Jack mientras se acercaba para verle mejor_ ¿En serio estabas llorando por él anoche?... Pues no es gran cosa, hasta el Canguro de Pascua es más atractivo que él_ Ante el comentario de Jack no pude evitar reírme exageradamente mientras me llevaba una mano a la barriga.

_ ¿Y ahora por qué te ríes?_ preguntó Edward alzando una ceja._ ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

_ Esto yo..._ Pero no pude volver a continuar, porque otro ataque de risa se apoderó de mi (No penséis mal, Edward es uno de los chicos más guapo de la ciudad, lo que pasó fue que la reacción de Jack me hizo gracia). Tras pasar unos minutos y asegurarme de que no me volvería a reírme, carraspeé un poco, para poder volver a hablar_ Lo siento Ed, no me estaba riendo de nada, de verdad.

_ ¿Qué me estas ocultando? ¿Hay alguién contigo en tu habitación?_ Y tras preguntar ésto, entró en mi cuarto inspeccionando todo. Jack permaneció sentado en mi cama, pero como Edward no lo podía ver, ni siquiera notó su presencia.

_ ¿Y bien?_ Cuestioné cuando Edward terminó de registrar_ ¿Has encontrado algo sospechoso señor Holmes?.

_ Lo siento es que pensé que había alguien contigo... y bueno me entró un ataque de celos y...

_ No importa _ le corté_ Y aparte de hacer de guardaespaladas por encargo de mi madre, ¿se te ofrece alguna otra cosa?

_ Bueno, como ya sabes mañana es veinticuatro de Diciembre, y como tu madre tiene que trabajar esa noche, he pensado que como mis padre van a hacer una pequeña cena, invitarte para que no estés sola. Además el día siguiente es nuestro primer aniversario como novios, y quería despertarme junto a ti.

_ Hmmmm... la última parte de tu plan me ha sonado demasiado pasteloso para mi gusto... pero sí, acepto. ¿Tengo que llevar algo de comer o vestirme de alguna manera especial?... y a todo esto, ¿a tus padre no le importa?

_ No, ya sabes que tú les cae muy bien...no hace falta que te lleves comida, y en cuanto a la ropa, ya sabes que con cualquier cosa te encuentro preciosa... Solo tienes que procurar estar mañana a las nueve en mi casa.

_ Está bien, allí estaré.

** 000**

**_ **Y con ésto hemos terminado los arreglos del vestido_ Dijo Wen mientras daba unas últimas puntadas con la aguja_ Creo que he hecho un buen trabajo en muy poco tiempo.

_ ¿Seguro que me queda bien?

_ Ya te he dicho que si, no seas pesada_ Me respondió, mientras me ajustada mi vestido por detrás_ Me siento tan contenta de que me hayas pedido ayuda con el vestido para tu cena de navidad.

_ Es que tú eres la única que conozco que puedes hacer que luzca como una chica decente. Con esto no quiero decir que a Edward no le guste mi aspecto de chica desaliñada... pero es que se ha tomado la molestia de invitarme... y no quiero parecer una desagradecida... A veces pienso que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él.

_ Eh _ Y me dio una pequeña colleja en la cabeza_ Que no te oiga hablar más de ti misma así. Conozco a Edward desde que entramos en el instituto y he conocido a todas sus novias. Y créeme cuando te digo que tú eres y serás la mejor novia que ese idiota ha podido tener. Tienes algo que te hace destacar por encima de las otras chicas, no lo olvides.

_ Pero es que a veces siento como si no me quisiera... he cambiado muchas cosas de mi personalidad por él... y aún así...es como si no fuera lo suficiente.

_ A ver _ Y puso una manos sobre mi frente_ No, no tienes fiebre.

_ ¿A que viene eso?_ Le respondí mientras apartaba su mano con brusquedad.

_ Viene a que no te reconozco. No eres la misma Charlotte que hace dos años discutía conmigo y me llamabas _Barbie barata. _Tampoco eres la misma que me venció en el concurso de talentos del instituto... ni muchos menos la chica que le echó un par de ovarios y me salvó de morir ahogada.

_ Claro que soy la misma.

_ No, no lo eres. La antigua Charlotte le hubiese importado una mierda lo que Edward hubiese dicho de ella. La antigua Charlotte no hubiera cambiado su personalidad por el primer chico que dice que le quiere. Escúchame Charlotte, nunca y repito nunca permitas que un chico te cambie. Si quieres cambiar que sea porque tú quieras, no porque Edward te lo diga. Además algo bueno te verá cuando mañana es vuestro primer aniversario.

_ Tienes razón, muchas gracias por aconsejarme... a veces es bueno tener a una amiga que te entienda. Te debo una.

_ No me debes nada, ya sabes que soy yo la que te debo mucho por el hecho de que siga viva y no bajo tierra. Y ahora gírate..._ Hizo que me girara sobre mi misma tres veces mientras me miraba concentrada _ Sí, definitivamente el vestido rojo aunque sea de hace dos temporada, te sienta estupendamente con los arreglos que le he hecho. Estás preciosa.

_ Oye Wen, una última cosa, ¿alguna vez has tenido algún amigo que te ha llenado el vacío que sientes con solo hablar y te ilumina el día con solo una sonrisa?

_ Sí... eso mismo siento yo con Simon. ¿Sabes?, la primera vez que lo vi fue en mi primer día de instituto... y desde ese día supe que era el chico con el que quería pasar el resto de mis días. Al principio la personas suelen pensar de mi que soy una estúpida superficial, pero el supo ver mi interior...es por eso la razón de que enamoré de él. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?, ¿sientes eso con Edward?

De repente me puse roja al recordar la escena de Jack durmiendo al lado mía. Sacudí la cabeza con tal de que saliera de mi mente.

_ Pues la verdad es que...

_ Sólo te digo que la persona de la que realmente estás enamorada, te hará sentir especial con solo sonreirte._ Me cortó

_ Gracias por aconsejarme.

_ De nada, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Y ahora ve a esa fiesta, saca a la Charlotte valiente que le importa una mierda lo que piensen de ella y demuestra lo que vales _ Y me dio un fuerte abrazo._ Y que no te vuelva a escuchar decir esas cosas de ti, porque si no te juro que te mato.

* * *

**Hello everybody! ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Es un poco aburrido lo sé, pero en el siguiente pasaran cosas interesante :) hasta la próxima y gracias por leer :D **

**El título no corresponde a ninguna canción :)**


	9. My Broken Heart

**Hello everybody! Aquí os dejo con el capítulo 9 espero que os guste :D :D :D**

**Mili-free muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te guste *-* Y espero no decepcionarte con lo que venga, un abrazo!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: MY BROKEN HEART**

Dirigí mi mano hacia el timbre con intención de llamar. Pero la detuve a mitad de camino. Estaba en la puerta de la casa de Edward a diez minutos de la hora acordada, pero me detuve. Me costaba reconocerlo pero las reuniones familiares me ponían nerviosa y más sin no conocía a casi nadie de la reunión. ¿Qué pensarían de mi?. Di media vuelta y di tres pasos. Tomé aire y me giré con intención de hacer un nuevo intento de llamar a la puerta. Finalmente la puerta se abrió sin necesidad de que tocase el timbre.

_ ¿Charlotte?, ¿qué haces parada enfrente de la puerta como una idiota?_ Me saludó mi novio_ No seas tonta y entra que te vas a congelar. Mi abuela ha hecho galletas y... vaya no me había dado cuenta de lo guapa que estás _ Se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios_ Vamos entra... todos te estaban esperando.

_ ¿En serio? Pero si yo...

Pero no me dio tiempo de acabar con la frase, pues Edward tiró de mi con impaciencia hacia el enorme salón de su casa, donde estaba todos sus familiares.

_ Familia esta es Charlotte, Charlotte esta es mi familia.

_ Ho-hola, es un placer_ acerté a decir mientras mis mejillas se teñían del mismo color que mi vestido rojo.

_ Es un placer yo soy Eleanor, la abuela de Edward. ¿Te apetece una galleta?_ Me preguntó mientras me ofrecía una gran bandeja repleta de ellas _ Mi nieto tiene muy buen gusto para elegir novia _ Y guiñó un ojo haciendo que Edward se pusiera rojo.

_ Abuela _ Se quejó Ed _ Me estás avergonzando.

_ Tu abuela tiene razón, esta chica no parece tan superficial como tus anteriores novias. Vamos mejorando.

_ Tío Ben... ¿tú también?_ Se quejó Edward por segunda vez.

_ Si lo dicen por algo será _ Bromeé entre risas._ Por cierto, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?. Me sabe mal no poder ayudar en nada.

_ Además de guapa es muy amable... no la sueltes nunca, Ed _ Dijo Eleanor guiñando el ojo por segunda vez_ Bien, Charlotte, si insistes puedes ayudarnos a colocar los platos. Vamos a ver somos contigo nueve personas...

_ No abuela te equivocas, al final seremos unos doce invitados, al final también viene los señores Turner con su hija_ Puntualizó Edward_ Lo que pasa es que aún no han llegado... debe de ser por la tormenta de nieve que ha caído esta tarde.

En ese mismo instante el timbre de la puerta sonó.

_ Deben de ser ellos... han llegado justo a tiempo para la cena. Iré a abrir la puerta. Charly, tu mientras tanto puedes ir ayudando a mi abuela con los platos _ Dijo Edward mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada para dar la bienvenida a los invitados.

Seguí a la abuela de Ed hacia la cocina, una vez allí y tras obligarme a que me comiera unas cuantas galletas porque decía que estaba demasiado delgada, me dio los platos y los cubiertos.

_ Y recuerda Charlotte, no pongas al tío Ben cerca de la tía Margaret _ Me aconsejó Eleanor_ Esos dos en cuanto se beben dos copas de más, enseguida se ponen a discutir y son casi imposible de separar.

Me derigí hacia la mesa cargada de platos y fui poniendo uno por uno tal y como me dijo Eleanor.

_ ¡Ey Charly!_ Me llamó Edward_ Cuando termines de colocar los platos, me gustaría presentarte a una persona.

Hice lo que Edward me pedió y me acerqué hacia donde estaba él. Pero no estaba solo pues la acompañaba una chica de una edad parecida a la nuestra, alta, con una abundante melena castaña y de unos penetrantes ojos esmeralda que hacía juego con su elegante vestido. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su enorme escote. Yo no pude evitar mirarlo y después compararlo con mi escaso pecho. Ella se dio cuenta y me sonrió con malicia mientras se apuntaba un punto a su favor.

_ Ella es Katy Turner... sus padres son unos antiguos amigos de mis padres_ Me presentó Edward.

_ Encantada, fui la novia de Ed hace dos años _ Me ofreció la mano mientras me miraba con una falsa sonrisa.

_ Hola, yo soy Charlotte Hurley... la actual novia de Ed _Y le di la mano mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Una sonrisa que en realidad quería decir "_como te acerques a mi novio a menos de dos metros de distancia, te muerdo en la yugular, zorra".__ Por cierto Ed, te he puesto tu cubierto cerca del mío, junto a la chimenea _ Y le di un beso en los labios. _Jódete _pensé mientras llevaba a mi novio hacia la mesa.

Ambos nos sentamos y empezamos a comer. Yo me alegré mentalmente de que pusiera el cubierto de Katy al otro lado de la mesa. Pero entonces mis peores temores se hicieron realidad, cuando de repente se acercó Katy contoneando su espléndido cuerpo como un pavo hacia nosotros. Me lanzó una mirada cargada de odio antes de dirigirse a la abuela de Edward que estaba sentada junto a nosotros.

_ Eleanor, perdone que le moleste, pero ¿serías tan amable de cederme su asiento?. Al venir aquí he cogido un poco de frío y no me gustaría coger un catarro, y puesto que usted está sentada junto a la chimenea, me preguntaba si...

_ Por supuesto, yo me sentaré en tu sitio.

_ Gracias Eleanor, ya sabes que usted es como la abuela que nunca tuve.

Eleanor se levantó y se dirigió donde estaba sentada Katy, mientras que ella se apuntaba otro tanto mentalmente. Tan pronto como se sentó al lado de Ed, empezó a hablar acaloradamente mientras evitaba a toda costa que yo participara en la conversación.

_ ... Pues como lo oyes, me han escogido para cantar en un grupo de música._ Dijo de repente Katy

Ésta es la mía, si algo era experta, era en el tema de música.

_ ¿A si? _ Le interrumpí_ Pues yo toco la guitarra desde los diez años y hace dos años gané un concurso en el instituto, Edwad me vio, ¿a que sí?

_ Sí y debo de confesar que esa noche brilló con luz propia

_ ¿Y que clase de música tocas?.

_ Pues verás Katy, toco rock and roll... ya sabes Joan Jett, The Beatles, David Bowie, T-Rex, The Who...

_ Es decir que tocas música para abuelos... yo en mi grupo canto música más actual como Lady Gaga, Rihanna, ya sabes la música que se lleva ahora... deberías modernizarte...¿cómo puedes escuchar a The Beatles si dos de sus componentes están muertos?.

_ Es por eso que los escucho, porque aún estando muertos son mejores músicos que cualquier cantante artificial de hoy en día.

_ Chicas, ¿qué os parece si voy a la cocina y os traigo un poco de pudding?_ Nos cortó Edward al notar que nuestra conversación estaba subiendo de tono.

_ Vale, pero yo te acompaño_ Propuso Katy mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.

Yo gruñí por lo bajo mientras permanecí sentada con la frustración de no haber sido más rápida que Katy. Cogí unas de las galletas que hizo la abuela de Edward, y empecé a mordisquearla. Debí de tener un aspecto algo lastimero, pues Eleanor se levantó y sentó junto a mi mientras me regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

_ No debes de preocuparte por Katy.

_ No lo estoy, de verdad.

_ Hhmmm tu mirada preocupante me dice lo contrario. Pero como te he dicho antes no debes de estarlo. Mi nieto y ella dejaron la relación hace dos años... por lo que me contó Ed, se enamoró de una chica de pelo corto con actitud rebelde. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien se pudo referir?_ Me sonrió.

_ Bueno... es que yo...no soy...

_ ¿Qué no eres qué?, ¿como Katy?. Veras Charlotte, cuando llegas a una cierta edad te das cuenta que el físico es efímero y lo único que quieres es una persona que te haga sentir especial y que con solo mirarte te haga volar. Además me alegro de que salga contigo, sinceramente nunca me gustó katy para Ed, ella es un poco artificial, ya me entiendes. Ahora ve a la cocina y demuestra lo que vales.

_ Muchas gracias Eleanor _ Y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Me levanté con el ánimo subido y me dirigí hacía la cocina. ¿Qué demonios? Al fin y al cabo soy Charlotte Hurley, la chica que nunca se ha rendido y que nunca le ha importado los que los demás piensen. Abrí la puerta de la cocina con la intención de _recuperar _a mi novio. Pero una vez allí no pude decir ni hacer nada al ver el espectáculo que mis ojos estaban contemplando. Junto a la mesa donde estaban los postres de la cena, Edward se estaba dando un apasionado beso con Katy.

_ ¡Qué mierda significa esto Edward!

Ambos se separarón, Edward me miraba con sorepresa y katy con malicia.

_ Nos estábamos besando_ Comenzó Katy_ ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es?

_ Charly... yo _ Empezó a seguir Edward.

_ Eres el mayor hijo de puta que he visto en mi vida _ Me acerqué hacia donde estaba ellos y le propiné una fuerte bofetada a Edward _ No me vuelvas a hablar en tu miserable vida, ahora puedes seguir besándote con la zorra de Katy.

_ Charlotte espera... yo...

Pero no dejé continuar a Edward, pues me fui de allí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En serio, ¿cómo pude haber sido tan idiota de haber querido a esa persona?. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de como era antes? Ahora me arrepentía mucho de todo lo que hice por él.

Me fui directa a mi casa sin ni siquiera despedirme de Eleanor, sin ni siquiera molestarme en recoger mi abrigo. Afuera el sonido de la gente divirtiéndose se mezclaba con el frío intenso de Diciembre. Llegué a mi casa, me quité cuidadosamente el vestido rojo que me dejó Wen y me puse una sudadera y unos vaqueros. Y después, acto seguido, me tumbé en mi cama.

Después de eso me convertí en una fuente humana. No dejaba de llorar pensando en el daño que me había hecho Edward a tan solo un día de nuestro primer aniversario. Tenía ganas de que la tierra me tragase, de desparecer de... Me detuve en mi pensamientos al observar el frasco azul que descansaba en mi mesita de noche. En aquel momento la luz de la luna lo iluminaba, proporcionándole un brillo extraño. Lo cogí entre mis manos y sin pensármelo dos veces me bebí el contenido.

**000**

Afuera una extraña figura de ojos rojos observaba la escena con una sonrisa malévola en los labios. Su plan de engañar a la reencarnación de su hermana había funcionado. Que fácil había sido manipular la mente de aquel chico... y que idiota había sido ella al beberse el contenido del frasco que le había dado Mim. Ahora la tenía justo donde él quería, y solo tendría que matar su esencia para alzarse con el poder absoluto.

* * *

**Bien, pues hasta aquí el capítulo 9, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿os ha gustado? ¿reviews? Muchas gracias por leer y un abrazo a todas!**

**La canción que da nombre al título pertenece a Noah and the Whale :D**


	10. Girlfriend in a coma

**Hola a todas! Aquí os dejo con un capítulo nuevo, espero que os guste :D :D :D**

**Mili-free: Muchas gracias por tu review y por decir que nunca te decepciono :D (aunque si tienes alguna crítica constructiva, siempre estoy abierta a escucharla) Un abrazo!**

**Por cierto muchas gracias a las nuevas followers por seguidme :D :D :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: GIRLFRIEND IN A COMA**

_Mi novia está en coma, ya sé que es cosa seria.(...)_

_¿En serio piensas que va a salir? _

_Déjenme que le diga adiós con un susurro. _

_Ya sé que está muy grave._

_(Girlfriend in a coma, The Smiths)_

Abrí mis ojos y me incorporé de donde estaba. Fue como si me hubiese levantado después de haber permanecido dormida durante días. Me sentía más liberada y estaba llena de energía. Podía sentir que podría hacer cualquier cosa. Era como si el haberme librado de mi cuerpo terrenal me hubiese quitado un enorme peso que arrastraba conmigo desde hace años.

De repente recordé cuando Jack me contó que al convertirse en espíritu, él había cambiado de aspecto físico. Ilusionada por ver mi aspecto nuevo me dirigí hacia el espejo de mi cuarto de baño. Pero todas mis ilusiones desaparecieron al ver que no había cambiado nada. Tenía el mismo pelo corto y negro, no tenía alas, y tampoco me había convertido en un animal gigante... pero entonces observé mis ojos. Al fijarme más en el espejo pude comprobar que mis ojos marrones se habían convertido en un azul violáceo. Sonreí al ver el color de mis ojos. No era un gran cambio pero al menos algo era algo.

Feliz por el pequeño cambio de color de ojos, fui hacia mi cama donde descansaba mi cuerpo humano. Lo tapé con cuidado con la colcha y tras susurrarle _un_ _hasta luego, _me dirigí hacia la ventana para poder ver a la luna.

__ Hola Charlotte, veo que al final has decidido ayudarnos, Te estoy agradecido._ _Empezó a decirme la voz aterciopelada de Mim _ _Desde ahora eres un espíritu, más concretamente la Buena Consciencia, y tu misión será guiar a las personas por el buen camino hasta que derrotemos a Evil. A partir de ahora te llamarás Charlotte Goodness._

___Charly Goodness... me gusta _ Sonreí _ Y bien Mim, ¿ahora qué debo hacer?, ¿debo de cumplir una misión especial?, ¿tengo que buscar a Evil y patear su trasero?, ¿qué clase de superpoderes tengo?... ¿puedo volar?.

_ _Busca a Jack._

_ Pero... ¿tengo que darle algún recado de tu parte?, ¿y qué le digo?, ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?._ Esperé cinco minutos a que me respondiera, pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta por parte de Mim. Frustrada por no tener nada en claro, subí al tejado de mi casa, me senté y me puse a pensar. ¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrarlo?... Pero entonces recordé cuando hace dos años me dijo que con solo gritar su nombre, el viento lo traería hasta aquí. _ ¡Jack!...¡Jack Frost!... ¡Joder frigorífico andante te necesito, aparece!.

_ Eh, sin insultar, que he venido tan rápido como he podido, algunos trabajamos creando ventiscas incluso en vacaciones de navidad, ¿sabes? _ Dijo Jack mientras aterrizaba en mi tejado.

_ ¡Jack!, me alegro de verte tío _ Y me abalancé hacia él para darle un abrazo._ Menos mal que has llegado, te necesito.

_ Sé que soy el chico más atractivo que jamás hayas visto, pero que no estuvieras tan enamorada de mi _ Me sonrió con arrogancia.

_ No te lo tengas tan creído, que tan poco eres para tanto _ Le respondí mientras le daba un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo _ Verás necesito tu ayuda porque el hombre de la luna me dijo que te buscara, pero la razón no la sé porque no me ha respondido, y bueno ahora soy un espíritu como tú y...

_ Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que ahora eres como yo?... ¿no habrás hecho ninguna tontería, verdad Charlotte?.

_ ¿Qué?, no te confundes, no me he suicidado ni nada parecido, es solo que Mim me pidió ayuda _ Le relaté toda la historia a Jack, desde mi segundo encuentro con Mim hasta que bebí el contenido del frasco, omitiendo la parte de Edward, ya que no quería que se enterase. _ Y bueno, finalmente ahora soy como tú, el único problema es que no sé que poderes tengo y que mis ojos son de otro color.

_ Pero estás loca... ¿cómo has dicho que sí sin consultármelo?, ¿no sabes que podría tener consecuencias?... ¿y qué pasa si mueres en el intento?. Si te pasa algo por culpa de tu cabezonería, jamás me lo perdonaré.

_ ¿Y desde cuando te consulto algo?... y tranquilo volveré a mi cuerpo sana y salva porque no me ocurrirá nada. Solo tengo que descubrir que clases de superpoderes tengo... Además no le tengo miedo a Evil, porque él no es nada comparado con nosotros.

_ Pero... ¿cómo es que has visto a Mim dos veces? Ninguno de nosotro lo ha podido ver... y ni siquiera hemos tenido una conversación decente con él.

_ Eso es porque yo soy mejor espíritu que tú. _ Sonreí con orgullo.

_ ¿Y ahora quién es la que se lo tiene creído?._ Me devolvió la sonrisa _ De momento lo que se me ocurre por ahora, es llevarte con Norte, él debe de estar a punto de terminar su jornada de repartir los regalos de navidad y seguro que tendrá alguna idea de que hacer contigo. Bien, súbete a mi espalda, te llevaré volando.

_ ¿No tienes ninguna bola que utilizabas para teletrasportarme?._ Pregunté inmediatamente, ya que mis mejillas se incendiaron ante la posibilidad de volar junto a Jack.

_ No, no tengo, Lo siento pero no contaba con la idea de llevarte al Polo, así que no te queda más remedio que subirte. Además no es la primera vez que te llevo volando, no sé de que te quejas.

_ Está bien _ gruñí _ Pero que no se ocurra hacer de las tuyas mientras volamos. _ Me monté de mala gana en su espalda, haciendo que un pequeño hormigueo recorriera todo mi cuerpo al sentir el frío que emanaba.

_ Hay un problema _ Dijo Jack una vez que me hube montado. Hizo una pausa para observar mi cara que tenía una expresión de confusión _ Has engordado desde la última vez que te llevé volando.

_ Pero serás... _ Le di un puñetazo en el hombro a modo de respuesta _ Tú si que sabes tratar a una chica.

_ Ah, ¿pero estoy con una? _ Me respondió con una sonrisa de burla. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya estábamos volando hacia el Polo Norte, mientras los primeros rayos del amanecer sobresalían por el horizonte.

**000**

**P.O.V Edward (esto es el punto de vista de Edward)**

_ Chicas, ¿qué os parece si voy a la cocina y os traigo un poco de pudding?_ Pregunté nervioso, ya que estaba viendo que de un momento a otro Charly y Katy se iban a tirar de los pelos. Además quería estar a solas en la cocina con Charly y así poder regalarle el colgante con forma de guitarra que le compré. Pero en lugar de venir ella la pesada de Katy, se adelantó.

_ Vale, pero yo te acompaño _ Y antes de que mi novia pudiera reaccionar, ella se levantó contoneándose como un pavo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio y desprecio a Charlotte.

Estúpida Katy, para un momento que hubiera podido tener con Charly, se mete en medio. Además de que se pasó toda la cena hablando de un montón de cosas que no me importaba en absoluto, y que por educación tuve que escucharlas. Lo único bueno es que pude ver la mirada celosa de Charly. Es tan adorable cuando se pone de esa forma.

Me levanté frustrado y me dirigí hacia la cocina mientras era perseguido por Katy. Una vez dentro, me puse a rebuscar por el frigórifico hasta dar con el pudding que había hecho tía Margaret. Lo encontré, lo cogí triunfante y me di media vuelta para poder dirigirme hacia el salón para poder volver a sentarme con mi novia. Pero la idiota de Katy, me cortó el paso.

_ ¿Ha donde crees que vas, ojitos azules?_ Me preguntó mientras no dejaba de levantar su pecho exageradamente para que lo viera. Debo de confesar que hace un tiempo me hubiese vuelto loco, pero ahora sólo podía sentir pena por ella.

_ Pierdes el tiempo si crees que quiero algo contigo, estoy con Charlotte, no lo olvides _ Intenté echarla hacia un lado, pero se interpuso otra vez en mi camino.

_ ¿Y qué es lo que tiene ella que no tenga yo?. Por favor si parece un chico con ese corte de pelo, y además escucha rock... es tan poco femenina, por no hablar del poco pecho que tiene...

_ Katy para _ Le corté_ Si quieres saber el motivo de porque estoy con ella, te lo diré. Estoy con Charlotte porque tiene personalidad, es la mejor guitarrista que he conocido y a pesar de su mal carácter, en el fondo es una chica sensible... ah y se me olvidaba, ella no me ha engañado con otro en mi cumpleaños.

_ ¿Todavía estás con eso?... Si sabes de sobra que lo de Tom fue una tontería... sólo fueron un par de besos, nada serio _ Y se acercó más hacia donde estaba, acariciando de forma sexy mi cara.

_Bésala, es una chica muy guapa, ¿a que estás esperando?_

__ _¿Has oído eso? _ Pregunté mientras miraba en todas direcciones en busca de la persona que había dicho eso.

_ Yo no he oído nada... por cierto el pudding te tiene que pesar mucho, dámelo _ Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me quitó el pudding de las manos, lo puso encima de la mesa y me rodeó con sus brazos _ ¿A qué estás mejor?

_ Esto... yo... ¿te importaría quitarte de encima?, creo que te dejé claro hace dos años que no quería tener ninguna relación contigo.

_El pasado es el pasado, ¿cuándo volverás a tener la oportunidad de besar a una chica como Katy? Charlotte no tiene ni punto de comparación con Katy. Sólo hay que ver su espectacular cuerpo y sus enormes ojos de color esmeralda._

_ ¡Para de decir esas cosas! _ Grité aturdido. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, ¿por qué estaba pensando en besar a Katy?. Todo en mi mente estaba tan confuso, metí la mano en el bolsillo y agarré el regalo de Charly con fuerza.

_ Hmmm... pareces confundido con respecto a tus sentimientos... quizás debería ayudarte con tus pensamientos _ Se acercó lentamente hacia mi... ya podía notar su aliento en mi cara... nuestras narices estaban empezando a rozar...

_Bésala, si lo estás deseando._

Y sin poder evitarlo nuestros labios chocaron con un beso. No... eso estaba mal, yo quiero a Charlotte, no a Katy. Charlotte es la chica de actitud rebelde que me enamoró. La chica que con solo besarme me hace sentir el chico más afortunado del mundo. La chica que me obliga a ver películas de miedo para después reírse de mi. La chica que podría llegar a ser una cantante de rock si se lo propusiera... La chica más sensible y vulrable del mundo... Charlotte era... no, Charlotte es y será la mejor chica que he conocido. Esto estaba mal, me dispuse a separarme de Katy, cuando oí un grito que provenía de la puerta.

_ ¡Qué mierda significa esto Edward! _ gritó Charlotte.

_ Nos estábamos besando_ Empezó Katy_ ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es?

Me separé de katy mientras no dejaba de mirar con sorpresa a Charlotte. Quería hablar... quería explicarme... pero simplemente no podía, las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta. _ Charly... yo... _ Empecé a decir.

_ Eres el mayor hijo de puta que he visto en mi vida _ Me cortó Charlotte, mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba para propinarme una bofetada. Cosa que me merecía por haber sido un idiota. Después de eso Charlotte se fue de mi casa llorando. Yo quería seguirla, decirle que todo había sido un error, pero otra vez estaba katy, cortándome el paso.

_ ¿Adonde crees que vas ojitos azules?, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación dejar las cosas a medias?.

_ Eres un ser miserable _ Y como venganza, cogí el pudding de tía Margaret y se lo eché por encima.

_ ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! _ Me gritó _ ¡Ahora mismo pienso decírselo a mis padres!.

Lo que sucedió después ocurrió muy rápido. Katy se fue de la cocina echa una furia mientras me acusó de haberla acosado a sus padres. Éstos decidieron irse para no tener más problemas con mis padres. Y en cuanto a mi, pasé el resto de la cena de navidad, sentado junto a la chimenea, con una taza de chocolate caliente y con la mirada perdida. Charlotte... ¿ahora cómo la iba a recuperar?. Me había comportado con un cerdo y ahora seguro que nunca me perdonaría.

_ Una noche muy larga, ¿eh? _ Me comentó mi abuela, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_ Abuela... soy un idiota, no sé como voy hacer para que Charly me perdone.

_ Hmmmm... eso no te lo voy a negar. Eres un idiota por el simple hecho de no darte cuenta de lo que has tenido hasta que te has besado con Katy.

_ Yo no quería... ella se puso en medio... y... ¿Alguna idea de como puedo recuperar a Charlotte?.

_ Habla con ella. Charlotte se ve una chica con mucho carácter, pero estoy segura de que si le cuentas todo, con el tiempo te perdonará. Y ahora vete a dormir que es muy tarde y como Santa Claus te vea despierto, no te dejará ningún regalo.

_ Gracias abuela. Buenas noches.

Me fui a la cama tal y como se lo prometí a mi abuela, pero no podía reconciliar el sueño. Eran las tres de la madrugada y aún tenía el sentimiento de culpa en la cabeza. Estúpida Katy... si le hubiera apartado en lugar de darle el beso... Las cinco de la madrugada... ya falta poco para que sea la mañana de navidad y todos nos entreguemos los regalos... Pensaba despertarme al lado de Charlotte, ¿qué mejor regalo de navidad que despertarme al lado de mi novia?... Las seis y media... ya faltaba poco para que amaneciera... y yo seguía sin conciliar el sueño.

Decidido y de un salto me levanté de la cama. Pensé en poner en práctica el plan que me propuso mi abuela, y aunque sabía que al principio Charlotte me mandaría a la mierda, tenía que intentarlo. Me vestí con la primera ropa que encontré, cogí el regalo que le tenía preparado a Charlotte y guardé las llaves de la casa de Charlotte en uno de mis bolsillos.

Salí sin hacer ruído y me dirigí mientras caía una ligera nevada y la luna poco a poco iba desapareciendo en el horizonte. Llegué a la casa de mi novia, llamé al timbre, pero al ver que no me contestaban, decidí utilizar la llave. Subí las escaleras y me paré en la puerta de su habitación. Llamé dos veces... pero no me contestaban. Así que decidí entrar aún sabiendo que se enfadaría conmigo. Pero me daba igual porque lo único que quería era hablar con ella, y lo haría costase lo que me costase. Abrí la puerta, y me acerqué hacia donde estaba durmiendo.

_ Charlotte... perdona por molestarte a estas horas... pero necesitaba hablar contigo... _ Le sacudí levemente, pero no obtuve respuesta. _ ¿Charlotte?... si estás bromeando esto no tiene ninguna gracia... ¡Charlotte! _ Pero no obtuve ninguna reacción por parte de ella. La destapé y cogí su mano para comprobar sus pulsaciones... pero apenas tenía. Mi novia estaba inconsciente, en un estado parecido al coma.

Alarmado fui en busca de ayuda mientras los primeros rayos del amanecer sobresalían por el horizonte.

* * *

**Hola a todas! Ante todo me gustaría decir que quise hacer un punto de vista de Edward, para poder responder a la pregunta de si Edward realmente quiere a Charlotte... y bueno para que no tenga tantas haters, que al fin y al cabo no es tan malo y me da pena.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo!**


	11. Merry Christmas

**Hola a todas y bienvenidas al capítulo once de mi fanfic, espero que os guste :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: MERRY CHRISTMAS**

Iba volando montada en la espalda de Jack. Ambos íbamos en silencio mientras el frío de la mañana golpeaba mi rostro. Seguramente podríamos estar sobrevolando el norte de Canadá, ya que Jack volaba increíblemente rápido con la ayuda del viento. Hacía tanto que no volaba con Jack, que había olvidado el agradable cosquilleo que sentía en mi estómago. Sonreí mientras apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro casi sin darme cuenta.

_ Veo que estás disfrutando del viaje _ Dijo de repente Jack _ Es normal cuando estás siendo llevada por el mejor guardián.

_ ¿Eh?... ¿por qué lo dices?_ Dije apartando mi cabeza rapidaménte mientras me ponía roja.

_ No, por nada... Cambiando de tema, ¿no te ha importado la posibilidad de poder morir y no volver a ver a Edward nunca más? Quiero decir, se supone que os queréis y que no podéis vivir el uno sin el otro... o al menos eso era lo típico cuando yo era humano.

_ Y sigue siendo igual, la cosa no ha cambiado. Pero a veces nunca se está seguro de si tu pareja es la persona con la que deberías pasar el resto de tus días. A veces uno de los dos falla y comete errores... Se supone que la persona que realmente te quiere te hará volar con solo besarte y te hará sentir especial con una mirada.

_ ¿Y tú sientes eso con Edward?

_ En realidad... no lo sé... Soy nueva en esto del amor y jamás pensé que tendría novio, así que reamelmente no sé si me he equivoqué cuando acepté ser la novia de Ed... ¿Y qué hay de ti?. ¿No hay nadie que te guste?. ¿Te has planteado salir con Tooth? Ella es muy guapa.

_ ¿Con Tooth?, que va, si sólo somos amigos y muy buenos compañeros. Además ella es como si fuera mi hermana mayor. Por cierto antes de que te sorprendas, Norte hace cada día de Navidad una reunión y aparte de nosotros los guardianes, también estarán otros espíritus como por ejemplo Cupido.

_ ¿Cupido existe?.

_ Sí y es uno de los espíritus más antiguos que se conocen. ¿Segura de que no te arrepientes de pasar este día con Edward? Si no me equivoco hoy es vuestro primer aniversario.

_ ¿Y tú como sabes eso? _ pregunté sorprendida.

_ Esto... me lo dijiste la última vez que nos vimos... Por cierto ya estamos llegando al Polo Norte.

Levanté la vista y en el fondo se alzaba un gran palacio digno de un zar ruso. Era la fábrica de juguetes de Norte que a la vez era donde él vivía y donde se celebraban las reuniones de los guardianes. Aún recordaba la última vez que visité la fábrica hace casi dos años, cuando me hicieron una fiesta de despedida. Sonreí al pensar en la alegría que me daría volver a verlos. Aterrizamos en la enorme puerta de la fábrica que estaba siendo custodiada por un par de yetis.

_ Hola Phil, hola George _ Les saludó Jack. _ Feliz Navidad a ambos.

Los yetis soltaron unos gruñidos a modo de saludo, abrieron la puerta y se echaron a un lado para que Jack y yo entráramos dentro. Una vez dentro nos dirigimos hacia la sala principal, donde se encontraba una gran bola del mundo llena de pequeñas lucecitas que representaban las almas de los niños.

_ Hola a todos, adivinad que adolescente insoportable ha venido conmigo.

_ Hola _ les saludé con una enorme sonrisa.

_ Charlotte, ¿eres tú? _ Se acercó Tooth mientras me daba un abrazo _ Pero yo pensé que... bueno hace dos años renunciaste a ser un espíritu y se suponía que ya no volverías a vernos.

_ Así es pero ha sucedido algo que lo ha cambiado todo... pero os lo contaré cuando estemos todos reunidos... Hola Bunny, ¿qué tal va todo?

_ Hola colega _ Me respondió un conejo de dos metros de altura mientras me abrazaba _ De momento la cosa sigue igual, ya sabes preparando la siguiente Pascua para que ningún niño se quede sin huevo.

Sentí que alguien tiraba de la manga de mi sudadera, me giré y vi a Sandy, el pequeño hombrecito dorado que era el encargado de crear los sueños de los niños.

_ Hola Sandy, yo también me alegro de verte_ Le abracé_ Me alegro de veros a todo, pero ¿dónde está Norte? Tengo ganas de saludarlo.

_ Norte está reunido en su despacho con algunos yetis. Está haciendo balance de la noche pasada, vendrá cuando termine _ Dijo Tooth _ Pero Charlotte, por favor toma asiento y come algo.

Me dirigí a la enorme mesa central que estaba llena de comida de todo tipo. Opté por una taza de chocolate caliente ya que no tenía hambre. Jack tenía razón con respecto al sueño y al hambre, cuando eres un espíritu, no sientes nada de eso.

_ Hola, ¿eres un espíritu nuevo? _ Me saludó alguien detrás mía. Me giré y vi a un chico de más o menos doce años. Era dueño de una melena rubia rizada y de unos ojos grises penetrantes. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones blancos, una camisa también blanca y detrás de su espalda llevaba un estuche con unas cuantas flechas rojas y un arco.

_ Déjame adivinar... por tu flechas y tu arco diría que eres Cupido, ¿me equivoco?

_ En absoluto... ¿y con quién tengo el placer de hablar? _ Me estrechó la mano.

_ Me llamo Charlotte... Charlotte Goodness, pero puedes llamarme Charly, es un placer. Soy la buena consciencia.

_ Veo que has conocido a Cupido _ Se unió Jack a la conversación _ Que no te engañe el trabajo de charly, en realidad ella tiene mucho carácter, se enfada constantemente y cuando se despierta no hay quien la aguante.

_ Charlotte Goodness, llegó tu hora de reunirte con el creador_ Susurró una voz fría y firme a la vez mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro. Di media vuelta y vi a una figura encapuchada que portaba una guadaña.

_ ¿E-e-eres... la mu-muerte?, pero si se supone que soy un espíritu... y no debo morir... o al menos eso creo _ Intenté decir mientras sentía un escalofrío por la espalda.

_ Hades para, ¿no ves que casi le da un infarto? _ Dijo Jack _ Charlotte este es Hades, es unos de los primeros espíritus creado por Mim y como sabrás él es el que se encarga de recoger las almas de los humanos fallecidos. Lo de antes ha sido una broma que suele gastar a los nuevos, no te lo tomes a mal.

_ Es un placer Charlotte _ Se quitó la capucha de su túnica marrón y dejó al descubierto su rostro. Era un hombre no mayor de treinta y nueve o cuarenta años, de rostro amigable y con unos ojos de color negro profundo.

_ Así que usted es la muerte, ¿cierto? _ Le di un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo _ Ésto es por llevarte a Freddie Mercury tan pronto, ¿no podía haber esperado unos años más, hasta que él fuera un anciano? ¿y qué me dices de Marc Bolan, Joey Ramone o George Harrison?, ¿por qué tuviste que matarlos tan pronto? _ Bufé indignada

_ Eh, que yo no decido quien se muere, yo solo recojo las almas. Jack, ¿estás seguro que ella es la buena consciencia y no la mala? porque creo que Mim se ha equivocado.

_ Os lo dije _ Rió Jack _ Que no os engañe su trabajo y su aspecto, en realidad tiene mucho carácter. Y Hades, coincido contigo, yo creo que Mim se ha equivocado de chica.

_ Ja-ja, muy gracioso congelador andante. _ Y le saqué la lengua mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

_ Vaya, ya veo que se me ha colado en mi taller una chica de mi lista de los chicos malos _ Exclamó un hombre con un fuerte acento ruso.

_ Norte, que alegría verte _ Respondí mientras le abrazaba _ ¿Qué tal las navidades este año?

_ Bastante bueno, apenas ha habido niños malos, pero ¿cómo es que estás aquí?, ¿no habías perdido tu capacidad de vernos?.

_ Sí, pero ha sucedido algo con lo que no contaba, pero os lo contaré cuando estemos reunidos todos.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa mientras poco a poco iban llegando más espíritus, como Seraphina o la madre naturaleza que era una mujer de piel blanca ojos verdes y penetrantes e iba vestida con un vestido de hojas. O el duende irlandés, que era un hombrecito de la misma estatura que Sandy, pelirrojo y con unos ojos de color ámbar. Una vez que estuvimos todos, empecé a relatar mi historia.

_ Así que eres la reencarnación de Alexia _ Concluyó Bunny _ Tu historia me parece increíble, pero no creo que necesitemos tu ayuda, ya que siempre hemos controlado a Evil.

_ _Hola a todos, mis queridos espíritus_ _Esta vez fue Mim quien habló, inundando la sala con su voz aterciopelada a la par que autoritaria mientras los demás lo escuchábamos atentamente._ _Como ya os ha contado Charlotte, Evil ha vuelto con más fuerza, por eso le he pedido a Charlotte que nos ayuda temporalmente._

__ _Pero, ¿qué debemos hacer? _ Cuestionó Tooth_ Evil siempre se ha mantenido al margen, atacando sólo a los adultos y nosotros los guardianes sólo protegemos a los niños.

_ _El problema es que es demasiado fuerte y podría estar utilizando a los adultos para hacer daños a los niños, para que así los niños tengan el suficiente odio y dejen de creer en vosotros. Por eso he pedido ayuda a Charlotte, porque ella es la única que puede vencerlo, ya que ella es su mitad._

__ _¿Pero como lo haré?, ¿por dónde empiezo?, es decir, ni siquiera sé que poderes tengo y como debo ayudar a las personas...

__ A partir de ahora tendrás que ir con Jack Frost, él te ayudará _ _Setenció Mim antes de que su voz desapareciera.

* * *

**Hola a todas! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Reviews? Gracias por leer :D**

**La canción que da nombre al título corresponde a The Ramones :)**


	12. Despair

**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras antes de leer quisiera dar las gracias a The Mystery Girl 245 por inspirarme éste capítulo, ya que a ella me dio la idea y me cedió un personaje, ahora sí, espero que os guste :D :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: DESPAIR**

_No te desesperes (...)_

_Si todo está en mi imaginación, no hay nada que temer_

_Nada que temer por dentro_

_Por la oscuridad y la luz_

_Algún sol saldrá_

_(Despair, The Yeah Yeah Yeahs)_

Después de que la voz de Mim se apagara, un incómodo silencio inundó la sala. Todos me miraban a mi como si esperasen a que soltara un discurso, mientras que yo evitaba mirarlo lo menos posible. Siempre me había puesto nerviosa ser el centro de atención. Se suponía que yo la otra mitad de Evil y por consiguiente era la única que podía acabar con él. Pero la pregunta era ¿cómo?. Sólo llevaba siendo un espíritu unas pocas horas y ni siquiera sabía que poderes tenía o como debía derrotarlo.

_ Bien _ Dijo Jack tratando de romper el silencio _ Así que voy a tener que ser tu niñera, como si no fuera suficiente trabajo tener que traer el invierno y crear ventiscas ahora tendré que aguantar a una chica insoportable.

_ Y yo tendré que pasarme el día con un congelador andate, engreído y lo único que sabe hacer es congelar los pies _ Bromeé utilizando el mismo tono de arrogancia que Jack, haciendo que Bunny se riera_ Bien, aún no tengo claro que poderes tengo... ni como voy a vencer a Evil... pero de una cosa estoy segura y es de que no me pienso rendir hasta que no vea a Evil suplicando por su vida.

_ Bien, en ese caso y si no queda más remedio, tú te vienes conmigo _ Jack se levantó de su asiento y se estiró un poco _ Hoy es veinticinco de Diciembre y los niños estarán jugando en el parque, así que iremos a Burgess y de paso veré a Jamie y a Sophie y también intentaré ayudarte a descubrir tus poderes.

_ Me parece bien pero iremos en una de las bolas de teletransporte. Norte, ¿nos podrías dejar una de tus bolas, por favor?

_ Aquí tienes _ Me lanzó una bola Norte _ ¿Pero por qué me has pedido una?, ¿qué tiene de malo volar con Jack?

_ No tiene nada de malo si te gusta volar junto con la persona más arrogante del mundo.

_ ¡Oye! _ Se quejó Jack.

Cogí la bola de nieve, la agité y susurré "a Burgess". Después la lancé contra la pared, creando un portal mágico. A continuación agarré a Jack de la mano y la arrastré hacia el portal _ ¡Adiós a todos, ha sido un placer conoceros! _ Grité antes de meterme en el portal con Jack.

_ ¿Seguro que Mim no se habrá equivocado con esta chica? _ Comento Hades una vez que me hube ido _ No sé... no se parece en nada a Alexia... ella es más...no sé como decirlo... pero recuerdo que Alexia transmitía bondad y dulzura con solo hablar.

_ Te equivocas _ le contradijo Tooth _ Charlotte no es lo que parece a simple vista y si Mim la ha elegido para esta misión, será porque él está completamente seguro de que ella podrá derrotarlo.

** o0o**

_ Y bien, ¿tienes alguna idea de que poderes puedes tener?_ Preguntó Jack mientras golpeaba con su cayado a un árbol, haciendo que éste se cubriera de nieve. Estábamos en Burguess y como aún era temprano para que los niños saliera a jugar, Jack se dedicó a cubrirlo todo con nieve para que cuando llegasen los niños, pudiesen jugar. Mientras yo me dedicaba a observarle sentada en un banco.

_ De momento no... lo único que sé, es que pude meterme en la mente del atracador del otro día... pero no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo, ni siquiera sé como hice para poder sentir lo mismo que sentía él.

_ Tranquila, no te agobies, seguro que antes de que acabes el día sabrás que poderes tienes y podrás...

_ ¡Jack! _ Gritó una voz infantil desde al otro lado del parque _ ¡Que de tiempo sin verte! _ Un niño de unos once años y de una mirada expresiva se acercó hacia donde estaba Jack para darle un abrazo, seguido por una pequeña niña rubia que transportaba un trineo azul.

_ Jamie, Sophie que alegría de veros. He creado mucha nieve para que podáis jugar el día de navidad. Por cierto os quiero presentar a una amiga mía. ¡Charlotte, ven aquí!_ Me levanté del banco y me dirigí hacia donde estaba los niños, sintiendo que una enorme alegría inundaba mi cuerpo _ Ella es Charlotte Goodness, y es el espíritu de la buena consciencia.

_ ¿Dónde está Jack? _ Preguntó Jamie.

_ ¿No pueden verme? _ Interrogué sorprendida.

_ Eso es porque no te conocen y por consiguiente no creen en ti. Tienen que creer en ti para poder verte... Se me ocurre algo _ Jack agarró la mano de Jamie y la acercó hacia donde estaba _ Jamie, Charlotte está aquí.

_ ¿Crees que funcionará?

_ Espera un momento _ Me sugirió Jack _ Y bien Jamie, ¿ya puedes verla?

_ ¡Sí, ya la veo! _ Exclamó eufórico _ Hola, yo soy Jamie Bannett y ella es mi hermana pequeña Sophie, un placer _ Me ofreció la mano con amabilidad.

_ El placer es mío _ Le devolví el saludo mientras le estrechaba la mano. Cuando tuve el contacto físico con Jamie, mi alegría aumentó por momento y pude ver que estaba pensando en un montón de juguetes que había debajo de un árbol de navidad, en especial en una consola con videojuegos. _ Así que Jamie has debido de portarte bien estas navidades, porque Norte te ha traído la consola que querías, ¿cierto?

_ ¿Cómo lo has sabido? _ Preguntó Jamie sorprendido

_ Yo lo sé todo _ Y le guiñé un ojo _ Jack, ya sé cuál es mi poder... puedo sentir lo que siente los demás y si me concentro lo suficiente puedo averiguar de donde viene el sentimiento.

_ ¿Lo ves?, te dije que lo conseguirías _ Me sonrió _ Y ahora voy a jugar con los niños, ¿te apuntas? _ Y creó una pista de hielo con su cayado para que Jamie y Sophie se deslizarán por el.

_ Hmmmm... me parece una gran idea, pero prefiero seguir investigando sobre mis poderes, nos vemos luego _ Dije mientras dejaba a Jack jugar con los niños y yo daba una vuelta por el nevado parque.

Empecé andar despacio por el parque, deteniéndome en cada persona que veía para poder sentir lo que sentía. Casi siempre sentía felicidad y diversión porque la mayoría eran niños, otras veces cuando me encontraba con las típicas parejas de enamorados, sentía un amor incondicional por la pareja de esa persona. Ésto último hizo que me sintiera un poco triste, porque aún me acordaba de Edward y de que ahora estaría celebrando mi primer aniversario de novios junto a él, sino fuera por la zorra de Katy. Sintiéndome un poco triste me senté en un banco mientras veía a lo lejos a Jack jugar con los niños.

Al poco tiempo después una chica de ojos grises y de un pelo largo castaño rojizo se sentó justo donde estaba y mi estado de ánimo cambio a una tristeza enorme. Supuse que la tristeza que sentía provenía de ella, así que decidí observarla ¿cómo podía alguien estar tan triste el día de Navidad?. De repente la chica, expulsó un suspiro, miró hacia el cielo, sacó un cuaderno de su bolso y empezó a llorar en silencio.

_ Joder tía, ¿por qué lloras? _ Evidentemente no obtuve respuesta, pues no podía verme. Me fijé en la portada de su cuaderno y me fijé que ponía el nombre de "Alex"_ Así que te llamas Alex, ¿verdad?.

Ella se limitaba a mirar el parque nevado con la mirada perdida. Soltó otro suspiro y sacó un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir en el cuaderno mientras seguía llorando en silencio. Mi curiosidad me pudo y no pude evitar mirar lo que estaba escribiendo: _"Querida familia, estoy cansada de vivir, de fingir que soy enormemente feliz cuando en realidad no lo estoy. Siento mucho no ser una hija de que sentirse orgulloso. He fracasado como persona y decidido irme de este mundo. Atentamente Alex"._

_ Eh, espera, ¿por qué escribes eso?... ¿No estarás pensando en...?. Pero si no aparentas más de dieciséis años, no puedes estar cansada de la vida.

Alex se limpió las lágrimas y se levanto del banco. Yo empecé a seguirla intentando que la enorme tristeza que sentía cambiara a alegría, aunque sólo fuese un poco. Pero por más que le dijera cosas, ella no podía verme con la consecuencia de que tampoco me escuchaba. Finalmente llegamos a una casa de piedra marrón que se encontraba cerca del parque. Alex sacó una llave, abrió la puerta y yo entré con ella.

_ Hola Alex, estoy haciendo lasaña de verduras para cenar, estará lista en media hora _ Dijo una voz femenina desde el salón.

_ Esta bien mama _ Respondió Alex.

Alex pasó de largo la cocina y se fue directamente hacia su cuarto sin saber que estaba siendo perseguida por mi. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta, sacó la carta que había escrito antes colocándola sobre la cama y sacó unas cuchillas de un cajón.

_ Oye Alex, no seas tonta no lo hagas... no merece la pena. Joder ¿como se supone que debo ayudar a las personas si no pueden verme ni oírme?... Esta bien, no sé como lo haré pero me meteré en tu mente al igual que hice antes con Jamie. _ Me concentré lo máximo posible, intentando que mis pensamientos se unieran a los de ella... Pasado unos minutos la habitación de Alex se difuminó ante mi y aparecí en un instituto.

Enseguida vi la figura de Alex, que estaba siendo rodeada por un grupo de niñas.

_ Acéptalo perdedora, jamás podrás salir con David, a él no le van las pecosas, así que como te vea rodándole, haré todo lo posible por joderte la vida._ Dijo una niña de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

_ Genial _ Bufé _ Otra estúpida que se cree la reina del instituto sólo porque tiene un séquito de niñatas sin cerebros.

_ Pero Geena, yo no... _ Empezó a decir Alex.

_ ¿Pero qué? _ La agarró el pelo con fuerza _ Que no te vea más cerca de él _ Y con un movimiento brusco, le soltó el pelo.

Alex sólo se limitó a irse llorando mientras que las otras se reían a su costa. La imagen se volvió borrosa y cambió otra vez. Ahora estaba en unos de los aseos del instituto, Alex estaba encerrada en unos de los cubículos y sentada sobre un váter mientras lloraba. Sobre las manos sostenía lo que parecía ser el boletín de notas.

_ He suspendido tres asignaturas... no conseguiré aprobar el curso y no podré hacer que mi madre se siente orgullosa d mi _ Lloriqueaba Alex _ Jamás seré tan buena estudiante como lo es mi hermana mayor.

La imagen se volvió borrosa otra vez y aparecí junto a Alex en su cuarto. Pero no estábamos sola, pues Evil estaba al lado de Alex susurrándole cosas al oído.

_ Hola hermanita, me alegro de verte por aquí _ Me sonrió mostrándome todos sus dientes podridos.

_ Evil, deja a la chica tranquila o...

_ ¿O qué?, ¿te enfrenatarás a mi?. Tranquila ya me iba, total yo ya he hecho mi trabajo aquí. Hasta la próxima _ Y desapareció rodeado de un humo negro.

_ ¿ Alex?, oye no lo hagas caso... _ Me detuve al contemplar con horror cuando cogió una de las cuchillas y se hizo dos cortes profundos en cada muñeca. En seguida la sangre comenzó a fluir. _ ¡Mierda, no! _ Intenté agarrarla pero mi mano la atravesó. Joder, ¿como podría salvarla? Desesperada empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación en busca de alguna idea. Entonces recordé a la madre de Alex que estaba en el piso de abajo... ¡Eso es! Haría ruido para atraerla hacia el cuarto de su hija y así hacer que ésta llamara a la ambulancia. Rápidamente cogí varios objetos de la estantería y comencé a arrojarlos con fuerza sobre el suelo.

_ ¿Quién eres tú y qué estas haciendo?.

Me sobresalté a oír esa voz, me di media vuelta y me encontré con Alex... o al menos con su esencia, ya que su cuerpo seguía tumbado en la cama mientras la sangre no dejaba de fluir manchando la colcha.

_ ¿Puedes verme?.

_ Sí... y no sé que estas haciendo con mis cosas... atraerás a mi madre hasta aquí... y no quiero. Por cierto ¿vienes a por mi alma o algo así?.

_ No, yo soy Charlotte Goodness y...

La puerta se abrió de repente y una mujer gritó alarmada. Era la madre de Alex. Enseguida tapó las heridas de su hija y llamó a una ambulancia mientras no dejaba de murmurar y llorar sobre su hija.

_ ¿Ves que has conseguido idiota? Ahora vendrá la ambulancia y me salvarán y yo no quiero.

_ ¿Pero por qué has hecho eso?.

_ Porque estoy cansada de vivir.

_ ¿Cansada de vivir? _ Pregunté furiosa _ ¿Cómo una chica que no tiene más de dieciséis años puede decir eso?

_ Tengo diecisiete... y tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es vivir mi vida... nadie lo sabe.

_ Yo sí lo sé... Oye sé que esa chica Geena te amenazó para que no te acercaras a aquel chico... y que suspendiste tres asignaturas... pero no es el fin del mundo...

_ No sé como sabes esas cosas sobre mi... pero no tienes ni idea sentir que no tienes ninguna posibilidad con el chico que te gusta, ni tampoco que hayas tenido malas notas y no puedas ser igual de buena estudiante que tu hermana mayor y que te rechacen e insulten por ser...

_ ¿Diferente?_ Le corté_ Sí, sé lo que se siente. Sé lo que se siente cuando un día te levantas y no tienes ni ganas de hacer nada y sólo quieres permanecer debajo de las sábanas. También sé lo que se siente cuando crees que no puedes ser igual de buena que otras persona y te sientes rechazada por todos. Sé lo que se siente cuando piensas que eres la chica más incomprendida del mundo y que te sientes sola en medio de un montón de gente. Y por supuesto sé lo que se siente cuando crees que has fallado a todo el mundo y no tienes derecho a seguir viviendo y te pasas todo el día preguntándote si no eres una mala persona y si todo lo que te pasa te lo mereces. ¿Pero sabes qué? Te equivocas en todo. Vale que hayas suspendido tres asignaturas y que no seas igual de lista que tu hermana mayor... pero seguro que eres mejor que ella en algo, ¿me equivoco?.

_ Bueno - Murmuró Alex _ Dibujo mejor que ella, es más ella siempre me dice que le gustaría dibujar como yo.

_ ¿Ves? Y no te preocupes por que hayas suspendido, seguro que si te esfuerzas para el siguiente trimestre conseguirás aprobarlo... solo hay que tener fe en ti misma. Porque tú no eres tu hermana, tú eres otra persona... Una persona única e imprescindible en el mundo y ten por seguro que todos llorarán tu muerte si te pasa algo, ¿es que no te das cuentas de lo egoísta que has sido?... Porque no has tenido en cuenta a tu familia...y ahora mismo tu madre está llorando sobre una hija que se debate entre la vida y la muerte... Y ¿cómo sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ese chico?, ¿acaso sabes lo que él siente por ti?, ¿se lo has preguntado? Porque a lo mejor él no le gusta las chicas como Geena, a lo mejor el prefiere a las chicas como tú... porque hay algo que tienes tú y que te hace destacar y se llama personalidad.

_ ¿Personalidad?... ¿crees que la tengo?.

_ Sí, solo tienes que ser tú misma y seguro que le gustarás a ese chico y si no, ya conocerás a otro... Pero no te debes rendir porque si te rindes está todo perdido... Si vale, es normal tener un mal día, yo también los tengo... ¿Pero sabes qué hago? me levanto de la jodida cama y me enfrento al mundo, porque solo las personas luchadoras lo consiguen todo... Y si te lo propones puedes conseguir cumplir tus sueños, solo tienes que tener fe en ti misma y decir yo puedo con todo.

Desde la calle se podía oír la sirena de la ambulancia. Al poco tiempo un grupo de médicos estaban alrededor de Alex intentando reanimarla.

_ Mierda _ Gruñó Alex _ Creo que están consiguiendo reanimarme... y volveré a estar viva... y yo quiero estar muerta.

Me acerqué a Alex y le di un fuerte abrazo.

_ No _ Le corregí _ Tú no quieres estar muerta... tú lo que quieres es ser feliz. _ Me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos mientras le sonreía _ Y sólo estando viva puedes ser feliz.

_ Gracias _ me susurró y me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

_ Señora... creo que la tenemos _ dijo uno de los médicos.

_ Gracias al cielo... Alex, ¿puedes oírme?... no lo vuelvas hacer nunca más... me moriría si te pasase algo mi pequeña niña.

Los médicos se llevaron a Alex al hospital en ambulancia, mientras yo sonreía porque había conseguido hacer mi trabajo correctamente y había conseguido salvar a una persona.

* * *

**Hola a todas! Antes que nada quiero agrader el capítulo a The Mystery Girl 245 otra vez por cederme su idea para el personaje. Muchas gracias, de verdad sin ti no podría haberlo escrito :D**

**A parte de dar las gracias me vais a permitir dedicar el capítulo. Se lo quiero dedicar a todas esas personas que como Alex, están pasando por una mala racha. Yo también he tenido mis malas rachas y sé lo es sentir que el mundo va en contra tuya. Pero lo mejor que podéis hacer es levantaros y decir yo estoy aquí y puedo con esto y jamás rendirse. Porque si te rindes está todo perdido. El camino no es fácil pero sólo los valientes consiguen su recompensa, Y con solo levantarse de la cama y luchar por lo que quieres ya tienes medio trabajo hecho.**

**Yo sé que la mitad de vosotras estaréis pensando ¿qué dice esta idiota? Y sí, lo reconozco, soy una idiota que solo escribo fanfics... pero sí os he animado aunque sea sólo un poquito... entonces soy féliz. Gracias por leer :) **


	13. I Love Rock'n'Roll

**Hola a todas! Espero que os guste el capítulo 13 :)**

**Mili-free: Me alegro de que te hice sonreír con mi anterior capítulo, un abrazo!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13: I LOVE ROCK'N'ROLL**

_ Sí, lo he conseguido _ Exclamé triunfante _ Que te jodan Evil estés donde estés.

_ Enhorabuena Charly _ Dijo una voz de chico detrás mía _ Eres muy buena en tu trabajo.

_ Jack, ¿me has visto?, ¿como he estado?... Estaba nerviosa y no sabía como actuar... y creo que he conseguido ayudar a la chica... al menos no está muerta. ¿Qué crees que pensará Mim de mi trabajo?

_ Ey tranquila... Has estado genial y creo que Mim no se ha arrepentido de escogerte _ Me sonrió _ Pero aún tienes que practicar si quieres ser igual de bueno que yo.

_ Entonces no me costará superarte _ Me burlé.

_ Ja-ja. No ha tenido ninguna gracia... Ya ha oscurecido y será mejor que volvamos al taller de Norte para comunicarle tus progresos _ Sacó una bola de teletransporte de su bolsillo, susurró al "Polo Norte", la lanzó contra la pared y en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "Charlotte es la mejor espíritu" (no me tengáis en cuenta mi ego subido) estábamos en el taller de Norte.

Fuimos hacia a la sala principal de reuniones donde se encontraba Norte reunido con Hades y los demás guardianes.

_ ¡Norte! _ Grité eufórica mientras corría hacia él _ Acabo de descubrir cuales son mis poderes... puedo sentir lo que siente otras personas y si me concentro puedo averiguar de donde viene la sensación. ¿Pero a que no sabes que es lo mejor?. Acabo de salvar una vida... y lo he hecho yo sola.

_ ¿Por casualidad no será la vida de Alex Zinner de Burguess? _ Preguntó Hades consultando un viejo pergamino amarillento.

_ Sí, es esa chica, ¿por?.

_ Porque acabas de ahorrarme el trabajo, Charlotte. Esa chica apareció en mi lista de recogidas de ánimas junto con la futura hora de su fallecimiento. Pero cuando me dispuse a ir a recoger su esencia, su nombre desapareció de mi pergamio. Buen trabajo.

_ Gracias... y perdona por el puñetazo de esta mañana, fue un impulso.

_ No te preocupes, pero debo admitir que tu reacción ha sido muy original... Todos cuando me ven se asustan, se sorprenden o incluso se quedan fascinado con mi presencia... ¿Pero pegarme?, eso es nuevo _ Me sonrió.

_ Bien está lo que bien acaba _ Dijo Norte _ Charly, estábamos discutiendo sobre Evil y como poder derrotarlo y nos gustaría que te unieras, ¿nos concederías este honor?

_ Por supuesto.

Todos los guardianes, Hades y yo nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa mientras discutíamos sobre que hacer con Evil. Yo sólo me limitaba a escuchar con atención e intentaba que se me ocurriera una buena idea, pero sin mucho éxito. Cuando transcurrieron los treinta primeros minutos, un yeti entró gritando con una guitarra en la mano.

_ John, ¿no te he dicho que no nos moleste? _ Gruñó Norte _ Estamos reunidos y... _ Norte fue interrumpido por el yeti que a modo de gruñidos discutía mientras señalaba a la guitarra. _ ¿Y dices que la primera producción ha salido defectuosa?.

_ Perdona que me meta en la discusión _ Interrumpí _ Pero si de algo sé es de guitarra, ¿puedo? _ Norte me pasó la guitarra eléctrica_ El problema es que está desafinada... _ Reflexioné _ Pero creo que si tensamos las cuerdas así... y las pones así... Ya funciona, solo había que colocar las cuerdas correctamente, nada serio. Que haga lo mismo con las demás.

_ Gracias por tu ayuda, Charly.

_ Aunque no lo parece, Charlotte es muy buena tocando la guitarra e incluso ganó un concurso. ¿Por qué no nos toca algo? _ Sugirió Jack.

_ ¿Acaso te digo yo donde tienes que hacer tus nevadas?. No pienso tocar nada ni muchos menos... _ Me detuve al mirar las miradas de súplicas de los asistentes _ Está bien me rindo, tocaré algo. Hice que enchufaran la guitarra a un amplificador y me subí a la mesa _ Hola Polo Norte, gracias por asistir a mi primer y último concierto. Lo siguiente que tocaré es Anarchy in the U.K. de los Sex Pistols

Cuando todos terminaron de aplaudir empecé a cantar la canción. Tengo que reconocer que me encantó mi pequeño concierto, porque desde que empecé a salir con Edward, había dejado un poco de lado mi guitarra porque no era el tipo de música que a Edward le gustaba. Me tumbé en la mesa boca arriba mientras hacía mi último solo de guitarra.

_ !Yeeeaaahh¡ _ Grité mientras alzaba mi puño haciendo los cuernos _ ¡Ésto es rock perras!... Uy, disculpad no quería decir esta última parte... creo que me emocioné demasiado._ Me sonrojé.

Todos los que estaban presentes me miraron con estupefacción y sin saber que decir, hasta que Jack empezó a aplaudir y los demás se unieron.

_ Gracias Polo Norte, habéis sido un público estupendo _ Me emocioné mientras hacia reverencias. Estaba tan emocionada por los aplausos que no me di cuenta que mis pies se habían enredado con el cable del amplificador, con tan mala suerte que cuando quise bajar de la mesa, tropecé y casi caigo al suelo.

Casi, porque en el último segundo, Jack me cogió antes de que cayera, pareciendo una pareja de recién casados. Una situación bastante típica y estúpida pero que por una extraña razón no pude evitar ponerme roja cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los brillantes ojos azules de Jack.

_ Bueno, ya me puedes bajar, no hacía falta que me salvaras._ Gruñí mientras me bajaba con brusquedad.

_ Con un "gracias" hubiese valido _ Bufó Jack molesto.

_ Ya es hora de que me vaya _ Exclamó Hades después de unos minutos de silencio _ Han aparecido cinco nombres en mi lista de ánimas y tengo que ir a recoger sus esencias. Norte amigo mío, gracias por invitarme un año más a tu fiesta anual de Navidad, Charlotte ha sido un placer conocerte. ¡Adiós a todos! _ Y tras hacer un movimiento con su guadaña, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

_ Yo tengo que ir a mi palacio y seguir dando órdenes a mis haditas _ Siguió Tooth _ Hasta la vista, Charlotte me ha alegrado volver a verte y que podamos trabajar juntas _ Me abrazó antes de irse volando por la ventana.

_ Bueno y yo me tengo que ir a mi madriguera y seguir pintando los huevos, que la Pascua es dentro de poco _ Continuo bunny antes de golpear el suelo dos veces con la pata e introdusirce por el.

_ Y yo voy a dormir un poco antes de volver a fabricar más juguetes para el año que viene _ Setenció Norte antes de irse por unas de las innumerables puertas del taller.

_ Pues me parece que nos hemos quedado solo señor padre del invierno. Podríamos hacer algo juntos para no aburrirnos, ¿se te ocurre algo? _ Sugerí mientras observaba a Jack, que permanecía sentado en una de las sillas.

_ Pues podríamos hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve.

_ ¿una guerra de bolas?... hmmmm suena bien, pero me gustaría hacer algo diferente _ Me quedé un rato en silencio hasta que se me ocurrió una idea _ Jack, ¿qué tipo de música te gusta?

_ ¿Música?... bueno digamos que no tengo preferencia por ningún tipo en especial.

_ ¿En serio?... ¿Pero habrás ido algún que otro concierto, no? Es decir a ti no te pueden ver y podrías haber ido alguno... e incluso colarte en los camerinos. No me digas que nunca has hecho eso. _ Jack sólo se limitó a negarme con la cabeza _ ¿En serio? Tío que aburrido... es decir tienes más de trecientos años podrías haber asistido a un concierto de los Beatles, de Queen, de los Sex Pistols... o incluso podrías haber asistido a uno de los Ramones.

_ ¿Los Ram.. qué?

_ Los Ramones, ¿no sabes quién es el jodido Joey Ramone? _ Pregunté frustrada _ Está bien creo que va siendo hora de que te enseñe un poco de buena música, te llevaré a un concierto de rock.

Cogí la bola que me dio Norte antes, la agité y susurré el nombre de la ciudad, para después lanzarla contra la pared.

_ ¿Adonde me quieres llevar? _ Me interrogó Jack.

_ A que escuches un poco de buena música _ Le agarré del brazo y lo arrastré hacia el portal. En poco tiempo aparecimos cerca de un escenario al aire libre. _ Ahora estamos en Chicago, a punto de que comience el concierto de Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. Quise ir a este concierto, pero a Edward no le va esta música. Además ahora que soy un espíritu y nadie me ve, puedo ponerme delante de las vallas de seguridad.

El concierto comenzó con Joan Jett cantando "Bad Reputation", una de mis canciones favoritas. Mientras yo no paraba de saltar y bailar al ritmo de la música.

_ ¿Y ahora que debo de hacer? _ Me preguntó entre gritos Jack.

_ Debes saltar al ritmo de la música mientras hace éste gesto _ Hice el gesto de los cuernos con la mano mientras saltaba como una loca. Jack me imitó _ Así muy bien _ Ambos bailamos y nos divertimos hasta que acabó el concierto, sin percatarnos de que Evil nos observaba desde la oscuridad.

* * *

**Hola a todos pues hasta aquí el capítulo 13. Quiero comentar que se me ocurrió éste capítulo porque en mi enferma mente me imaginé a Charly bailando rock junto a Jack (?) ¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.**

**Por cierto quiero dedicar este capítulo a la usuaria MartaMasked que siempre me comenta y le gusta el rock tanto como a mi :D**

**P.D: La canción del título correponde a Joan Jett an the Blackhearts :)**


	14. Your love is a lie

**Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Pues espero que os guste el capítulo 14, un abrazo!**

**Mili-free: gracias por decirme que yo te inspiro... pero de verdad que no soy para tanto xD. Gracias por sacarme una sonrisa, un abrazo!**

**Y sobre todo gracias a las que me hacéis follow y le dais a favorite ^^**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14: YOUR LOVE IS A LIE**

_ Así que es de esta forma como os divertís los jóvenes de hoy en día _ Comentó Jack cuando hubo acabado el concierto de Joan Jett._ Interesante.

_ Siempre y cuando te guste la buena música, porque siempre los típicos que prefieren ir a las discotecas y drogarse. Y tú, ¿qué hacías cuando eras un adolescente normal y no un espíritu?, quiero decir, no había conciertos de rock ni discotecas, pero seguro que harías algo para divertirte.

_ Bueno en invierno yo solía ir a patinar sobre hielo con mi hermana pequeña... Se me ocurre algo, ¿te apetece patinar sobre hielo?.

_ ¿Ahora?... Es que no sé patinar y además no tengo patines así que...

_ ¿Cómo que no sabes patinar sobre hielo? _ Me cortó Jack sorprendido.

_ Te recuerdo que hasta hace dos años tuve un gran trauma infantil con el lago congelado de mi ciudad. Así que no pienso ir a patinar contigo.

_ Ups, es verdad se me olvidó que estuviste a punto de morir... menos mal que estaba yo para salvarte, como siempre _ Me dedicó una sonrisa burlona _ Y si no quieres ir... tendré que obligarme. ¡Viento, vámonos!.

_ ¿Pero que mierda est...? _ No me dio tiempo de acabar la frase, pues una ráfaga de viento me elevó mientras era agarrada por el brazo por Jack. Estuvimos volando alrededor de cinco minutos, cuando finalmente llegamos a un gran lago congelado cerca de Burguess y tuve un aterrizaje forzoso _ Y es por esta razón por la odio volar contigo y prefiero las bolas de teletransporte _ Gruñí mientras me frotaba el trasero.

_ Admite que te gusta, además serías la envidia de muchas chicas de tu edad si pudieran verme. No todos lo días puedes decir que has volado con Jack Frost, el mejor guardián de todos lo tiempos.

_ Se te olvida que yo no soy cualquier chica _ Bufé _ Esta bien, tú ganas, patinaré contigo. Pero hay un problema, no tengo patines, ¿cómo lo haremos?

_ Tú déjame eso a mi _ Me hizo sentarme en una roca para después colocar nieve sobre mis converse y soplar sobre ellas. Haciendo que se convirtiera en unas magníficas cuchillas de hielo. _ Ya está Charly, ahora ya no tienes escusa para no patinar conmigo.

_ ¿Pero estás seguro que no será peligroso?, ¿y como sabes que las cuchillas no se partirán? Te recuerdo que no sé patinar.

_ Tranquila, no te ocurrirá nada _ me tranquilizó mientras me arrastraba hacia el centro del lago, para a continuación, ponerse delante de mi y sujetarme los brazos _ Bien ahora desliza las piernas.. así muy bien. ¿Ves qué no era para tanto?.

Estuvimos patinando durante el resto de la noche o al menos lo intentaba, porque casi siempre acababa en el suelo y con algún que otro moratón cuando los primero rayos del amanecer empezaron asomarse, decidimos descansar cerca del lago para contemplar el nacimiento del día.

_ Pues al final no ha estado mal _ Dije mientras me sentaba en la nieve junto a Jack _ Incluso me he divertivo.

_ Por algo mi centro en la diverción._ Me sonrió _ ¿Tienes alguna idea de cual podría ser el tuyo?

_ No, ninguna. He estado pensado en algo que me haga destacar... o en algo que sin quererlo haga que las personas se sientan bien cuando están conmigo... Pero no doy la con la solución.

_ Sea lo que sea, seguro que lo encuentras _ Me animó mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de mis hombros mientras me sonría, haciendo que me pusiera levemente roja.

_ Jack, para de hacer eso.

_ ¿De hacer el qué?

_ De llegar a mi vida y desordenarla... Quiero decir, llegas a mi vida haces dos años, te haces mi amigo, me desordenas mi manera de pensar, mi actitud y consigues que no sea un antisocial y no odie tanto a la humanidad. Después te vas, regresas al cabo del tiempo y me desordenas... _ Me detuve porque no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a decir.

_ ¿Te desordeno qué? _ Preguntó Jack impaciente.

_ Nah, déjalo no tiene importancia._ Respondí sacudiendo la cabeza _ Perdona la pregunta, ¿pero en este lago fue donde...?

_ Renací _Termino la pregunta Jack _ Aquí es donde morí como Jack Overland por salvar a mi hermana y renací como Jack Frost. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

_ Pues porque cuando has puesto tu brazo sobre mi, he sentido un poco de melancolía y sin querer pude entrar en tu mente y ver tu recuerdos.

_ Era de esperar... Te quise traer aquí porque este sitio es muy importante para mi y quería que lo vieras. A veces paso aquí horas preguntándome como hubiera sido mi vida si no hubiese muerto en ese lago.

_ Pues seguro que hubieras crecido, te hubieras casado con una bella chica de tu época, hubieras tenido hijos y finalmente habrías muerto de viejo. Como todos los humanos, supongo. Tienes suerte de ser inmortal. Vives a tu manera y no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

_ Pero a veces te sientes tan solo... quiero decir, hace unos años nadie me veía y fueron los trecientos años más solitarios de vida.

_ Pero ahora no estás solo, tienes a un montón de niños que creen en ti y una adolescente insoportable que no se separará de ti hasta que vuelva a mi cuerpo... e incluso cuando vuelva y sea otra vez humana nunca me olvidaré de ti. Y si algún día tengo mis propios hijos haré que crean en ti, para que no te vuelvas a sentir solo.

_ ¿Y tú cuando vas a parar de hacer eso?.

_ ¿De hacer el qué?_ Cuestioné sorprendida.

_ De comportarte siempre como la chica más dura, antipática y borde... para después decirme cosas como las de antes y ser la chica más sensible que jamás haya conocido. Tú comportamiento si que me trastorna siempre.

_ Ya bueno... forma parte de mi encanto de chica dura _ Sonreí.

Terminamos de ver el amanecer en silencio. Finalmente Jack se levantó, se levantó, es estiró un poco y cogió su cayado.

_ Tengo que ir a Burguess a despedirme de Jamie y de Sophie, ¿te vienes?.

_ Hmmmm... No gracias, prefiero quedarme... Aún me siento un poco cansada de cuando ayer me metí en la mente de esa chica... y quiero estar descansada del todo antes del volver al trabajo. Ve a despedirte yo estaré por aquí.

_ Vale, como quieras. Nos vemos luego _ Jack levantó el vuelo y se fue rápidamente hacia Burguess. Cuando estuve cien por cien segura de que Jack no estaba y de que no podía oírme, me levanté y puse mis cinco sentidos en alerta.

_ Evil, sé que estás ahí _ Exclamé valientemente _ Puedo sentirte, así que no haces falta que te escondas como la rata que eres.

_ Vaya hermanita... parece ser que tus poderes van en aumento... y que eres muy buena en tu trabajo._ Dijo apareciendo delante de mi _ ¿Sabes?. lo de esa chica... fue sólo una prueba que puse para medir tu capacidad... Debo de reconocer que te había subestimado. Para ser sólo la reencarnación de Alexia eres igual de buena que ella. E incluso te has desecho de tu guardaespaldas... Me gusta tu manera de jugar.

_ No necesito a nadie para patear tu trasero, ¿qué quieres de mi? Te advierto que te has metido con el espíritu equivocado.

_ Tranquila hermanita... solo quería decirte que estás jugando en el bando equivocado... Deberías haber aceptado mi oferta cuando te la propuse.

_ ¿En el bando equivocado?. Me parece que el que está en el bando equivocado eres tú y no yo. ¿Te has planteado jubilarte y dejar de hacer el mal? En serio, deberías rendirte antes de que sea tarde... es un consejo de hermana.

_ Hmmmm déjame que lo piense un segundo... No. Me gusta hacer el mal. Pero hoy mi querida hermana no vengo a luchar contigo sólo quiero mostrarte algo para que veas que no soy tan malo.

_ ¿Y como sabré que no es un trampa?.

_ Puede creer que es una trampa y no saber la verdad que te ha estado ocultando Jack... o por el contrario fiarte de mi por una vez.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con la verdad que me ha ocultado Jack?, ¿y cómo sabré que lo que me enseñes no es una mentira?.

_ Sólo hay una manera de saberlo _ Me sonrío mientras me tendía una mano _ ¿Qué me dices?, ¿hacemos una tregua sólo por esta vez y nos comportamos como buenos hermanos?.

_ Me parece bien, pero como intentes hacer alguna de las tuyas, te juro que no tendré piedad.

_ Muy bien, ¿lista? _ Me puso una mano sobre mi frente y enseguida todo se volvió oscuro.

_ ¿Dónde estamos?

_ No seas impaciente... espera un momento.

La imagen poco a poco se fue iluminando. Y pude distinguir la calle de la ciudad en la que vivía y por la nieve deduje que era una tarde de ivierno, ya que la nieve se acumulaba por todos lados y el sol empezaba a ocultarse por el horizonte. De repente aparecí yo caminando con prisa mientras Edward me seguía.

_ Edward, por favor déjame tranquila, ya te he dicho que no pienso salir contigo. ¿Es que no te quedó claro las otras cinco veces?. Eres un tío muy majo y muy guapo... seguro que puedes ligarte a otra chica, así que olvídame.

_ Pero Charlotte... tú me gustas...Te quiero, ¿es que no lo ves?... ¿hay otro chico verdad?.

Mi yo del pasado se detuvo un momento al oír esas palabras. Jack... Un sentimiento de profunda tristeza empezó a ahogarme el pecho. Habían pasado nueve meses desde la última vez que lo vi, pero aún así no dejaba de pensar en él y ponerme triste al saber que nunca más lo vería. Me limpié las lagrimas antes de volver a girarme.

_ Ya sabes que no lo hay... olvídame y no seas pesado.

_ ¿Así que me has traído hasta aquí para que recuerde el día en que empecé a salir con Edward? _ Le pregunté a Evil _ ¿Qué eres, un consejero matrimonial o algo así?.

_ No te traído hasta aquí para que recuerdes eso, si no para que veas ésto _ Señaló hacia el tejado de una casa cercana. Allí estaba Jack con Cupido. _ Escucha con atención.

_ Por última vez Jack, ¿estás seguro que quieres que haga eso? _ Preguntó Cupido mientras preparaba una de sus flechas.

_ Sí.. será lo mejor para Charlotte. Desde que ella no me puede ver ha estado tan triste... Ella siempre ha sido tan fuerte que verla de esa manera me hace sentir culpable. La he intentado animar dejando mensajes en su ventana... pero eso sólo ha servido de que aumente su tristeza... Por eso he decidido que tenga un novio, para que consiga olvidarse de mi y que sea feliz... Además ese chico... no parece que sea malo y parece que realmente la quiere. Sí, estoy decidido, por favor Cupido, dispara una de tus flechas a Charlotte. Será lo mejor para ella.

_ Está bien, como quieras, pero que sepas que todo tiene consecuencias y si alguna vez se entera de ésto...

_ No se enterará... ella jamás podrá volver a verme.

Cupido cogió una de las flechas que había preparado, tenso el arco, colocó la flecha y... disparó directamente hacia mi corazón. En seguida mi yo del pasado cruzó la vista con Edward, dió dos grandes zancadas hacia él y le besó con pasión. Después todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

**Hola a todas! ¿A qué ésto no lo esperabais? Muchas me preguntaron que les parecía raro que Charlotte tuviera un novio y más raro aún que saliera con un chico como Edward... Pues bien aquí tenéis la repuesta. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.**

**La canción que da nombre al título pertenece a Simple Plan. Sed felices :D**


	15. Hiding Tonight

**Hola a todas! Aquí os dejo el capítulo 15... espero que os guste^^**

**Mili-free: Muchas gracias por tu review anterior, realmente me llegó al corazón, Un abrazo! :D :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15: HIDING TONIGHT**

Mi recuerdo sobre mi pasado se desvaneció mientras dejaba paso al bosque con el lago congelado de Burguess que había dejado hace unos minutos. Evil seguía a mi lado mientras yo intentaba recuperarme del shock. ¿En serio Jack había hecho eso conmigo?. Permanecí varios minutos en silencio sin saber que decir mientras Evil me observaba mientras me dedicaba una repugnante sonrisa.

_ ¿Y bien hermanita? _ Me preguntó con cierto tono de impaciencia _ ¿Qué opinas sobre que el que tu creías que era tu mejor amigo te haya traicionado de esta manera? Pobrecita Charlotte... ¿en qué confiarás ahora?.

_ ¡Que te jodan Evil!

_ Ey... vamos no te pongas así... te recuerdo que yo no soy el culpable de que hayas amado a un amor no correspondido... Me recuerdas a cuando eras Alexia en otro tiempo... siempre tan sensible y tan dulce... tanto que hasta me sigues provocando repugnancia. Nunca debí dejarte pasarte al lado bueno... Por eso y para que veas que aún siento ese amor fraternal por ti, te propongo por última vez unirte a mi.

_ Ya te dije que no y te lo volveré a repetir cuántas veces haga falta. No me uniré a ti por mucho que me lo propongas. Mim me eligió para que acabara contigo y eso haré.

_ Muy bien, me voy. Pero no olvides quien realmente te ha traicionado. Y recuerda que la próxima vez que nos veamos, mi querida hermanita, no seré tan benévolo contigo, _ Terminó su frase mientras era cubierto por un humo negro y desaparecía.

Me quedé mirando un punto muerto del lago congelado, sin saber que hacer o que decir cuando volviese a encontrarme con el Guardián. Por eso no me di cuenta cuando una ráfaga de aire frío se levantó y apareció Jack, aterrizando junto a mi.

_ Hola Charly, perdona la tardanza, pero es que Jamie quiso jugar conmigo... y bueno no pude resistirme, ya sabes el aprecio que le tengo a ese niño y... Charlotte, ¿te ocurre algo?. Te noto muy distante.

_ Dime la verdad Jack, ¿hiciste que Cupido me clavara una flecha para enamorarme de Edward? _ Interrogué con un tono de voz tajante y firme a la vez mientras apretaba mis puños con fuerza.

_ Verás Charlotte yo... _ Respondió casi en un susurro mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo _ Yo pensé que nunca lo sabrías y...

_ Te he hecho una pregunta, ¿lo hiciste o no?.

_ Sí.

Su afirmación a mi pregunta hizo que se quebrara algo dentro de mi. ¿Cómo pudo haber jugado con mis sentimientos de esa manera? ¿Con qué derecho hizo eso?. Ahora muchas de mis preguntas tenían respuestas. Tragué saliva y respiré hondo antes de continuar.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ Intenté aguantar las lágrimas pero me fue imposible _ ¿Por qué hiciste una cosa así?... ¿Por qué jugaste con mis sentimientos de esa manera?. Todo este tiempo preguntándome si había hecho bien en salir con Edward... en si era lo suficientemente buena para él... y resulta que todo fue un engaño provocado por la persona que menos me esperaba.

_ Charlotte yo... _ Me puso una mano sobre mi hombro, pero yo la aparté con brusquedad.

_ ¿Cómo pudiste?... Todo este tiempo estuve enamorada de una persona que ni siquiera amaba con sinceridad... y todo por tu culpa. Ahora entiendo porque sabías la fecha de mi aniversario si ni siquiera te lo había dicho... También entiendo el porque me pediste perdón aquella noche que te quedaste en mi casa y te conté mis problemas con Edward... y también entiendo porque dejaste de poner mensajes en mi ventana... ¿Tienes alguna idea de como me siento ahora mismo?.

_ Charlotte de verdad que lo siento... Hice eso porque no soportaba la idea de verte tan triste... Todo los días me preocupaba por ti e iba a visitarte aunque no pudieras verme... y cada día te notaba más melancólica y con la mirada triste... Y entonces vi a ese chico...y pensé que si saldrías con él, te olvidarías de mi y serías más feliz... pero veo que me equivoqué en todos los aspectos... Lo siento.

_ Decir lo siento no es suficiente _ Me giré hacia él con la intención de darle una bofetada... pero mi mano se paró a medio camino. _ Te odio Jack, ojalá no te hubiera conocido nunca _ Saqué una bola de teletransporte, susurré algo mientras la estrellaba contra el suelo y me desvanecía por el portal mágico.

** o0o**

Aparecí en una habitación de hospital. En ella estaba la típica cama con mi cuerpo rodeado de los típicos aparatos de hospital y en un lado de la habitación estaba Edward sentado con la vista clavada en mi y junto a él estaba Simon.

_ Ed, necesitas descansar, llevas aquí desde que Charly fue ingresada y al final le harás compañía si no te cuidas un poco _ Empezó Simon.

_ Pero tío no puedo dejarla sola... no desde que hice lo que hice... Estoy seguro de que si se hubiera quedado a dormir en mi casa, ahora mismo estaría enfadándose conmigo por llamarle princesa...

_ Princesa... hmmmm, ¿has probado con despertarla con un beso en los labios? Eso siempre funciona.

_ Eso no ha tenido gracia Simon _ Se quejó Edward.

_ No te enfades, era una broma para que te animaras... Mira, si no puedo convencerte para que vuelvas a casa y descanse y comas algo, será mejor que me vaya. Wen necesita ayuda con su fiesta de año nuevo y...

_ Pues muy bien, vete, yo me quedaré aquí cuidando de ella hasta que despierte.

Simon se levantó y se fue, en cambio Edward permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, observando mi cuerpo inmóvil sobre la cama sin casi pestañear. De repente una oleada de melancolía mezclada con pánico se apoderó de mi y supe enseguida que era lo que estaba sintiendo Edward, así que me senté junto a él y me concentré en sus pensamientos. Como era habitual la imagen de la habitación del hospital se tornó borrosa dejando paso a otra imagen.

Cuando la imagen se hubo estabilizado pude ver en lo que estaba pensando. Sonreí al ver que estaba recordando la primera vez que me pidió salir y yo le rechacé. Era primero de otoño y estaba sentada en el porche de mi casa afinando mi guitarra con la capucha de mi sudadera echada por encima. Edward se acercó con cierto nerviosismo hacia donde yo estaba.

_ Hola Charly, ¿me puedo sentar?.

_ Si quieres _ Resopndí sin levantar la vista de mi guitarra.

_ Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa... _ Carraspeó nervioso antes de continuar _ Sabes que nos conocemos desde hace casi un año... y bueno ahora estamos juntos en la misma clase y bueno... Quiero que seas mi princesa.

_ ¿Tú qué? _ Contesté levantando la vista y mirándolo con sorpresa.

_ Ya sabes... Quiero que seas mi princesa... la chica que guía mi corazón, la que me ilumina cada día _ Sacó una rosa de su bolsillo, ofreciéndomela _ Ya sabes, mi novia. Estoy enamorado de ti, Charlotte.

_ Tío que cursi _ Y le miré con cara de asco _ Si quieres que sea tu novia no deberías provocarme tantas arcadas...¿o es que quieres que vomite purpurina? _ Cogí la rosa y se la tiré a la cara _ No pienso salir contigo... Que te jodan _ Y tras decir eso, me metí en mi casa, dejando a Edward bastante apenado.

La imagen volvió a tornarse borrosa y el siguiente recuerdo que apareció fue aquella tarde fría del veinticinco de Diciembre en la que besé a Edward por primera vez. Nos estuvimos besando durante más de cinco minutos. Cuando por fin nos separamos Edward me sonrió.

_ ¿Significa eso... que por fin he podido ser tu novio?_ Me sonrió

_ Puede... Recógeme mañana a las cinco _ Y sin decir nada más me fui a mi casa.

Rápidamente edward sacó su móvil y marcó un número.

_ ¿Simon?... Soy Edward... Tío Charlotte me ha besado... Te lo dije, ella al final acabaría conmigo... Sabía que la chica más dura del mundo acabaría siendo mi novia... Estoy tan feliz... Creo que soy el chico más afortunado del mundo.

Sentí un pinchazo de culpabilidad al oír eso... Edward realmente me quería y yo... yo realmente había empezado a salir con él porque fui obligada. La imagen comenzó a volverse borrosa otra vez y ésta vez la imagen que apareció fue cuando katy estaba intentando besar a Edward en la cocina. Pero no estábamos solos pues Evil estaba al lado de Edward susurrándole cosas al oído. Una oleada de odio se apoderó de mi... ¿así que fue ésto lo que realmente pasó?. Evil manipuló la mente de Edward para que besara a Katy... Ese asqueroso ser pagaría por lo que hizo. Salí de la mente de Edward para aparecer otra vez en la habitación del hospital, cogí la bola de telentransporte con intención de irme pero algo me detuvo.

_ Charlotte _ Susurró Edward _ Te quiero... _ Se había quedado dormido en el sillón del hospital y susurraba mi nombre en sueños. Sonreí al ver la escena. Cogí su chaqueta, se la eché por encima para que no cogiera frío y le di un beso en la mejilla.

_ Lo siento mucho Ed. Te juro que cuando todo esto acabé solucionaré las cosas contigo _ Y tras decir ésto me desvanecí en un portal mágico.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Os ha gustado el capítulo? Reviews? Muchas gracias por leer :D :D :D Hasta la próxima :D :D :D **

**La canción que da nombre al título pertenece a Alex turner :D Un beso y sed felices :D**


	16. Two Bodies, One Heart

**Hola a todas! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que estaba un poco ocupada... peeeero aquí os dejo el capítulo 16 ... Espero que os guste :D :D :D**

**Mili-free: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y perdona la tardanza ;_;**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16: TWO BODIES, ONE HEART**

El portal me condujo hacia un enorme palacio muy colorista. Mi primera impresión fue que me recordaba a los castillos de las princesas disney. Por todos lados se podían ver a las pequeñas haditas que eran las ayudantes de Toothiana. No me costó encontrarla ya que divisé su colorido plumaje a los lejos. Me acerqué a ella que en ese momento estaba haciendo su trabajo.

_ Hay una muela en Londres... Un par de dientes en Dinamarca y...

_ Hola Tooth _ Saludé pero no me hizo caso. Carraspeé y esperé unos dos minutos sin mucho éxito. Finalmente me tuve que poner delante de ella para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia._ Hola Tooth _ Saludé de nuevo causando el efecto deseado.

_ ¿Charlotte?, ¿qué haces aquí?... Se suponía que tendrías que estar con Jack... No es que no me alegra de verte pero me parece muy raro que estés aquí... ¿y cómo has llegado?.

_ He llegado aquí gracias a una de las bolas de telentransporte de Norte, y sí tienes razón, se supone que debo de estar con Jack, pero digamos que he decidido ir por mi cuenta temporalmente... Estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda.

_ ¿Mi ayuda?, ¿y en qué puedo ayudarte _ Me preguntó Tooth un tanto extrañada.

_ Pues verás, me dijiste que eres la guardiana de los recuerdos, y que te encargas de recolectar los dientes de todo el mundo, y que esos dientes guardan los recuerdos... Pues me gustaría que me dejaras ver los recuerdos de Alexia.

_ ¿Y para qué lo quieres?.

_ Los necesito para saber quien fui en mi otra vida... Quiero conocer el pasado de Alexia, el porque me convertí en el espíritu de la buena consciencia y el porque decidí traicionarle para ser su opuesto... Y también los necesito para saber la manera de derrotar a Evil de una vez por todas.

_ Pero eso no es posible. Como guardiana mi misión es proteger los recuerdos y evitar que caigan en manos ajenas.

_ Pero Tooth... los necesito, si no sé quien fui en mi anterior vida, jamás podré derrotar a Evil... Comprendeme, no te lo pediría si no fuera realmente necesario... Además Mim dijo que vosotros me teníais que ayudar... y ahora mismo necesito la tuya.

_ Esta bien Charly, tu ganas _ Suspiró rindiéndose Tooth _ Pero tendrás que verlos aquí y no podrás sacar la caja de los recuerdos fuera de mi palacio. ¿Trato hecho?

_ Trato hecho _ Sonreí triunfante _ Muchas gracias, Tooth.

**_ **Bien Charlotte, sígueme _ Y tras dar algunas instrucciones a sus haditas, me guió por su palacio. Era realmente hermoso, digno de una princesa. Me condujo a través de un estanque en el que en el fondo había dibujado una enorme pintura, cuando me fijé mejor pude observar que en la pintura estaba dibujada Tooth rodeada de niños. Una vez pasamos el estanque me condujo por una sala muy iluminada.

Las paredes eran enormes y estaban llenas de pequeños cajones. En cada cajón había un letrero con una fecha y una letra del abecedario. Tooth voló hacia uno que se encontraba en la parte superior, lo abrió y sacó una caja con forma de cilindro. Se acercó hacia donde yo estaba, entregándomelo.

_ ¿Y se supone que éstos son los recuerdos? _ Pregunté examinando la cajita con curiosidad._ ¿Cómo debo de abrir la caja?.

_ Tienes que presionar la gema azul del centro. Pero no lo abras aquí, te llevaré a otro sitio más tranquilo para que lo puedas ver._ Me condujo nuevamente por su palacio y me llevó a una pequeña sala con un sofá morado y una pequeña mesita _ Ésta es mi sala de invitados. Por favor Charlotte, toma asiento y tómate el tiempo que necesites para ver tus recuerdos. Dejaré a una de mis hadas aquí contigo por si necesitas algo.

_ Muchas gracias Tooth, eres muy amable.

_ De nada, y ya sabes si necesitas algo, habla con mi ayudante y ella hablará conmigo._ Y tras darme un par de consejos sobre como utilizar correctamente el cilindro que contenía los recuerdos, se fue dejándome sola con su pequeña ayudante que no dejaba de revolotear alrededor mía.

Examiné el cilindro por segunda vez con curiosidad y me fije que en uno de los extremos había una imagen de la cara de una persona. Miré detenidamente el rostro que había dibujado y me sorprendí al ver que la imagen era de una chica igual que yo pero con el pelo largo y cobrizo.

_ Bien _ Murmuré para mi misma _ Espero que esto tenga las respuestas que necesito y me ayude a derrotar a Evil. _ Cogí aire y apreté la gema azul del centro. En seguida la imagen que se mostraba ante mi cambió.

**o0o0o**

__ ¡Hermanito, ya es hora de levantarse! _ Gritó una chica de una larga melena cobriza y unos expresivos ojos marrones mientras se tiraba encima de un chico que estaba dormido sobre su cama _ Llegaremos tarde y hoy es el día, ¿recuerdas?._

__ Alexia... pero si acaba de amanecer... aún es muy temprano y quiero dormir _ Se quejó mientras se cubría la cabeza con la manta._

__ Es increíble que seas mi hermano mellizo y lo poco que te pareces a mi... Venga David... no seas un holgazán y levántate... Hazlo por tu hermana pequeña _ Suplicó Alexia poniendo mirada de cachorrito._

__ Esta bien... ya me levanto... Es increíble que seas ocho minutos menor que yo y siempre consigas manipularme de esta manera._

_El chico se levanto de mala gana y tras revolver el pelo a su hermana se fue al baño a lavarse. Era un chico no mayor de dieciocho años, alto y delgado. Compartía con su hermana el mismo color de pelo y la misma expresividad en los ojos, pero a diferencia de ella, David los tenía de un verde oscuro. Finalmente y pasado unos diez minutos, David, salió del baño aseado y vestido._

__ Por fin has salido David, pensé que te había tragado la tierra _ Se burló Alexia._

__ Ja-ja muy graciosa. Por cierto, ¿has preparado el desayono?._

__ Sí y además he ido a recoger flores para la tumba de nuestros padres. He recogido lirios blancos, los favoritos de mama. Es increíble que hayan pasado cinco años desde que nuestros padres murieran por culpa de esas fiebres _ Suspiró la chica apenada._

__ Pero yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y jamás dejaré que te ocurra nada, ¿lo sabes, verdad? _ Consoló David a su hermana mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo._ Además alegra esa cara, le prometiste a mama que siempre estarías feliz por ella._

__ Tienes razón hermanito _ Respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo._ Además nosotros fuimos afortunados y no cogimos esa enfermedad._

_La imagen cambió a otra. Ahora estaba anocheciendo y los dos hermanos estaban caminando por un sendero de piedras hacia su casa._

__ Lo siento mucho hermano _ Empezó Alexia _ Si no me hubiera entretenido con el hijo de los Parker, ahora estaríamos en casa cenando. _

__ No te preocupes, además sé que te gusta ese chico y creo que como hermano tuyo haríais una bonita pareja._

__ Pero si ni siquiera me gusta _ Se sonrjó Alexia _ ¿De donde sacas esas cosas David?. Él y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos... además todavía creo que soy un poco joven para casarme y..._

__ Alexia ponte detrás mía _ La cortó David mientras se ponía delante de ella._

__ Vaya, vaya, vaya... sin son los hermanos Koening... _ Dijo un hombre de unos cuarenta años acompañado por otros dos hombres _ Como ya sabéis es primero de mes y vengo a cobrar lo que me debéis._

__ Lo siento, pero no hemos podido reunir la cantidad acordada _ Respondió David con tono valiente._

__ Ya es la tercera vez que me dices esa escusa... Pues si no tienes el dinero tendré que cobrarme la deuda de otra forma _ Masculló mientras se acercaba a Alexia y le empezaba a tocar las piernas de manera lasciva._

__ ¡A mi hermana ni te acerques, viejo asqueroso! _ Exclamó David mientras le propinaba un puñetazo al hombre. Éste se limpió la sangre que se le derramaba por el labio._

__ Un buen golpe _ Dijo con sorna _ Ahora me toca a mi... Chicos, ya sabéis que hacer._

__ Alexia corre y no mires atrás _ Enseguida los dos hombres empezaron a pegar a David de manera violenta, mientras que el chico se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Alexia corrió todo lo que pudo pero el hombre mayor era más rápido que ella y enseguida la atrapó._

__ ¿Vas algún sitio ratita?... Pero si la fiesta acaba de empezar _ Enseguida se echó sobre la indefensa chica, violándola y abusando de ella. Una vez que se hubo dado por satisfecho, le clavó una navaja en el pecho y se fue del lugar._

_Alexia se llevó la mano a la herida, observó con horror la sangre y con un gran esfuerzo se levantó. Caminó unos metros hasta que encontró a su hermano tumbado sobre el sendero de piedra. Alexia corrió hacia él._

__ Hermanito... _ Pero no obtuvo respuesta, pues David había muerto a causa de los golpes recibido. Con un último esfuerzo, besó la frente de su hermano para después tumbarse junto a él. Los dos hermanos murieron juntos mientras una enorme luna llena iluminaba el cielo._

_La imagen volvió a cambiar. Esta vez los dos hermanos era espíritus. Tanto Alexia como David tenían el pelo negro y los ojos rojos._

__ ¿Estás segura que esos fueron los hombres que nos mataron?._

__ Ya te dije que si David, ¿cómo podría olvidar la cara del cerdo que me violó aquella noche?. Mira ya salen de la taberna._

_Los tres hombres salieron del establecimiento dando tumbos a causa de la borrachera. De repente el chico se puso a un lado de los dos hombre que lo mataron y empezó a susurrar algo; mientras Alexia hacía lo mismo con el hombre que la violó._

__ ¿Quién ha cogido mi dinero? _ Interrogó el violador de Alexia _ Ya sabeís que yo soy el jefe y por lo tanto el dinero me pertenece._

__ ¿Y por qué eres tú el jefe?, ¿Y con qué derecho siempre te quedas con la mayor cantidad de dinero si siempre somos nosotros lo que hacemos el trabajo sucio? _

__ Porque soy el más listo del grupo y porque... _ Pero no terminó ya que uno de sus ayudantes le clavó una navaja, produciéndole una herida mortal _ ¡Pero serás...! __ _Gritó mientras sacaba una pistola y disparando contra sus ayudantes. En menos de cinco minutos los tres hombres estaban muertos._

__ Buen trabajo hermano _ Sonrió con malicia Alexia _ Lo hemos conseguido._

__ Tú tampoco has estado mal... hacemos un buen equipo_. _Ahora vámonos, Hades se encargará del resto._

_La imagen volvió a cambiar nuevamente y esta vez mostró a los dos hermanos teniendo una fuerte discusión._

__ David, te has pasado... ¿Qué necesidad había de hacer eso al pobre anciano? ¿Qué hemos ganado con su muerte?. Él era un buen hombre, ayudaba a su hijo en la granja._

__ Últimamente te estás poniendo demasida sintemental... deberías recordar como llegaste a ser un espíritu._

__ Lo sé... pero ya dimos muerte a esos cerdos... pero ahora y después de docientos años haciendo el mal a personas que no se lo merecen... A veces pienso que deberíamos pasarnos al bando de los buenos... quizás si hablamos con Mim, a lo mejor nos perdona._

__ No pienso hablar con Mim... nosotros fuimos elegido para hacer el mal y si no estás conforme vete. No quiero una estúpida sentimental como compañera de trabajo que lo único que sabe hacer es interrumpir el mío._

_- Muy bien me iré. Espero que algún día recapacites y te unas a mi._

_La imagen cambió dejando paso a una imagen de Alexia en un claro en medio de un bosque que estaba siendo iluminada por la luna._

__ Mim... hace docientos años en este mismo lugar me convertí en espíritu... Sé que no merezco que me hables porque desde aquel día he hecho el mal con mi hermano... Pero vengo a pedirte una segunda oportunidad... quiero hacer el bien como uno de tus guardianes... Por favor perdóname._

_Alexia permaneció cinco minutos en silencio y cuando estuvo punto de irse dándose por vencida, Mim habló._

__ Muy bien Alexia... Pero tendrás que luchar contra tu hermano, impidiendo que haga más daño a la humanidad. Pero recuerda, una vez que aceptes no habrá vuelta atrás, ¿estás dispuesta aún sabiendo que tarde o temprano acabará luchando contra David?_

__ Sí, acepto._

__ Muy bien... Desde ahora serás Alexia Goodness y tu misión será de guiar a las personas por el buen camino y serás conocida como la "Buena Conciencia"._

_En ese mismo instante un potente rayo de luz envolvió el cuerpo de Alexia, haciendo que éste brillara con fuerza. Cuando el cuerpo de Alexia dejó de brillar, ésta había cambiado. Sus ojos rojos se tornaron de un azul violáceo y ahora era dueña de un par de alas blancas._

_La imagen cambió por quinta vez mostrando a los dos hermanos luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con espadas._

__ ¿Por qué no te rindes, David?. Deja de hacer el mal y lucha en el bando de Mim._

__ Porque es mucho mejor hacer el mal..._

__ ¿Qué dirian papa y mama si te vieran?... ¿Dónde está el hermano que me protegió de esos hombres que quisieron matarnos?... ¿Dónde está ese chico que juró que jamás me dejaría sola?._

__ ¡Cállate! _ Gritó con furia _ ¡Ahora verás! _ Y despareciendo tras un humo negro, apareció detrás de Alexia clavándole la espada _ ¿Te gusta mi nuevo truco? Ahora me puedo teletransportar gracias al poder de los malos pensamientos._

__ David, ¿qué has hecho? _ Interrogó Alexia mientras miraba horrorizada la herida que se extendía por todo su cuerpo _ Me has clavado tu espada y..._

__ Sí hermanita, te estás muriendo gracias al poder del mal. Siento que acabáramos de esta manera... Siempre estarás en mi recuerdo como la tierna chica que una vez quise. Adiós._

**o0o0o**

Suspiré mientras me llevaba una mano institivamente hacia donde Evil me había clavado la espada, pero evidentemente no había ninguna herida. Temblando por el susto me incorporé mientras intentaba recuperar la calma. De repente Tooth irrumpió en la sala con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

_ ¿Qué sucede Tooth?, ¿ha ocurrido algo?.

_ Charly... es Evil... Tiene a Jack.

* * *

**Hola a todas! Pues hasta quí el capítulo. Desde un principio quise hacer un capítulo contando la vida de Alexia y su hermano... ¿os ha gustado? ¿Reviews? Una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza... Muchas gracias por leer :D**

**La canción que da nombre al título pertenece a Noah and the Whale. Un abrazo y sed felicices.**


	17. Through the Darkness

**Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el capítulo 17, tengo que añadir que ya estamos llegando al fina de mi fanfic :( ... Espero que os guste :D :D :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17: THROUGH THE DARKNESS **

_ Tooth... tranquilízate, ¿cómo que Evil tiene a Jack?_ Interrogué a la guardiana mientras la sujetaba por los hombros _ A ver tranquilízate y habla más despacio.

_ Charlotte, Evil ha secuestrado a Jack... Lo tiene prisionero... Norte me acaba de enviar un mensaje, quiere que vayamos al Polo Norte para tener una reunión y tratar de idear un plan.

Y tras dejar a una de las haditas a cargo de la recogida de dientes, Tooth y yo fuimos al Polo Norte utilizando una bola de teletransporte. Cuando llegamos, Norte estaba sentado en la mesa reunido con Bunny, Sandy, Cupido y Hades.

_ Por fin llegáis _ Dijo Norte a modo de saludo _ He pedido a Cupido y a Hades que se unan a la reunión, ya que ellos conocen a Evil desde que renació como espíritu y podrían ayudarnos.

_ ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente? _ Pregunté mientras tomaba asiento junto a Norte _ ¿Cömo ha conseguido secuestrarlo?.

_ Como ya sabes Evil se alimenta de los malos pensamientos de las personas _ Comenzó Hades _ como por ejemplo, los pensamientos llenos de ira, tristeza u odio. Cuando una persona solamente siente eso, se convierte en presa fácil para Evil, haciendo que la víctima sea totalmente manipulable. Evil habrá aprovechado que Jack tuviera pensamientos negativos para poder debilitarlo mentalmente y secuestrarlo. La pregunta es ¿con qué pensamientos lo ha hecho?

_ Oh mierda _ Exclamé _ Evil tiene a Jack por mi culpa.

_ Charlotte, ¿sabes algo que nosotros no sepamos? _ Me interrogó Norte.

_ Bueno verás yo... Esta mañana tuve una pequeña discución con él por algo que ocurrió... y utilicé una bola de telatransporte para irme de donde estaba, dejándolo solo... Pero yo no tenía ni idea y...

_ ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer? _ Me acusó Cupido _ Por lo que acabas de hacer, Evil puede tener a Jack totalmente bajo su control e incluso puede hacer que Jack desaparezca... Tú no lo entiendes pero si Evil manipula la mente de uno de nosotros, puede hacer que éste caiga en una oscura depresión haciendo que sea incapaz de utilizar sus poderes hasta que poco a poco muera... Es lo mismo que hizo Pitch cuando consiguió que los niños dejaran de creer en los guardianes, pero con la diferencia de que Evil puede hacerlo introduciéndose en la mente de la víctima.

_ Muy bien explicado Cupido _ Dijo Evil apareciendo al lado de nosotros.

_ ¡Evil pedazo de cobarde, suelta a Jack! _ Gritó Conejo lanzando un boomerang, pero no hizo efecto, pues éste atravesó a Evil.

_ Yo en vuestro lugar no malgastaba vuestras fuerzas, lo que estáis viendo es una proyección mía. Bien como ya sabéis tengo a Jack encerrado en mi guarida y si lo queréis sano y salvo para que siga creando tormentas de nieve, tendremos que hacer un trato... Charlotte a cambio de él.

_ ¡Eso ni lo sueñes Evil! _ Exclamó con furia Hades _ No te entrgaremos a Charlotte por nada del mundo.

_ Muy bien, pero que sepáis que si Jack muere, será vuestra culpa por no haber aceptado el trato. Tenéis una hora para decidiros si queréis a Jack con vida o muerto. Hasta la próxima _ Soltó una carcajada para después desaparecer por un humo negro.

_ ¿Y ahora que haremos? _ Preguntó Tooth preocupada _ No podemos dejar que Jack muera... pero tampoco podemos entregar a Charlotte.

_ No _ Dije con un falso tono valiente para disimular mi miedo _ Si Evil quiere tenerme a mi, pues me tendrá... además todo ésto es culpa mía y Mim me pidió que acabara con él... pues eso haré. Solo tengo que pensar en un plan para derrotarlo.

_ ¿Estás loca? _ Me preguntó Hades _ No tienes ni idea de lo fuerte que es Evil... pero si ni siquieras tiene ni la mitad de poder que tenía Alexia... Definitivamente no podemos dejarte que te vayas... sería una misión suicida.

_ Hades tiene razón _ Corroboró Norte _ Por muy culpable que te sientas no podemos dejarte sola, así que no intentes de hacerte la heroína. Ya idearemos un plan para vencer a Evil sin ponerte en peligro.

_ Está bien _ Dije con un tono más relajado _ Planearemos algo para derrotar a Evil... pero antes tengo que ir al servicio... si me disculpáis.

_ Esta bien, pero no tardes mucho, el tiempo no corre de nuestro lado _ Me aconsejó Norte _ Espera un momento... los espíritus no van al baño... ¡Charlotte Goodness vuelve aquí! _ Pero sus palabras no surgieron efecto, pues ya me había ido utilizando una bola de teletranporte.

** o0o0o0o**

Aparecí en la entrada de una cueva, miré hacia dentro pero estaba muy oscuro. ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿debería entrar aún sabiendo que me exponía a una muerte segura?. Una vez más me traicionó mi manía de comportarme como la heroína de la historia. Me había ido tan deprisa por el portal mágico que ni siquiera tenía un arma en condiciones para poder defenderme. Me quedé pensando unos minutos mientras una tímida luna empezaba asomarse por el oscuro cielo de la noche.

_ ¡Mim! _ Exclamé mirando hacia la luna _ ¡Tú me has elegido para esta misión... has confiado en mi para derrotar a Evil, aún sabiendo que no tengo un total dominio de mis poderes como lo tenía Alexia... !. ¡ Pero aún así haré lo que pueda y derrotaré a Evil, porque se lo debo a Jack, al resto de los guardianes, a ti y por supuesto a Edward... Sólo te pido que si algo sale mal, cuides de mis seres queridos!.

Como respuesta a lo que había dicho, la luna brilló con más intensidad. Me dispuse a entrar dentro de la cueva cuando mis pies tropezaron con algo metálico, me agaché y cogí el objeto. Era una espada. Pero no una espada cualquiera, era la espada de Alexia, la misma que vi en los recuerdos de ella cuando estaba luchando con su hermano. La desenvainé y vi como la hoja de la espada brillaba como la luz de la estrellas.

_ Muy bien Charlotte _ Pensé en voz alta _ No tienes ni puta idea de como utilizar una espada, tampoco tienes un total dominio de tus poderes y ni siquiera sabes cual es tu centro y también es probable que mueras en el intento... Sí, definitivamente eres la chica más idiota del mundo.

Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo mientras miraba por última vez a la luna antes de adentrarme adentro. Tragué saliva y empecé a caminar por la oscura cueva, con la espada colgada detrás de mi espalda y mi instinto como única compañía.

A medida que avanzaba me costaba más andar, ya que me tropezaba con mucha facilidad con las rocas y el olor a podrido era casi insoportable. Una corriente fría de aire me azotó haciendo que me encogiera más en mi sudadera y supe que ese frío provenía del espíritu del invierno. Pero no era el típico frío que se siente cuando sales a la calle en invierno, ese frío estaba acompañado por un sentimiento de melancolía.

Supe enseguida de donde venía ese sentimiento, así que apreté el paso. Tras diez minutos de caminata a través de la cueva oscura, divisé al fondo una luz muy tenue. Me acerqué con cautela y al acercarme me encontré con una pequeña sala iluminada por algunas antorchas. En el centro había un sillón hecho de huesos y a un lado estaba Jack tumbado en el suelo y atado.

_ ¡Jack! _ Grité mientras me acercaba hacia donde estaba tumbado e intentaba liberarlo de las cuerdas _ Joder... he sido una idiota, bueno siempre lo soy pero esta vez he pasado el límite. Siento tanto haberte hablado de esa manera... Todo esto es culpa mía, pero te prometo que la cosa saldrá bien, ¿dónde tienes tu cayado?

_ Charlotte _ Me susurró _ Has venido _ Respondió mientras habría los ojos. _ Mi cayado lo tiene...

_ Lo tengo yo _ Interrumpió una fría voz.

_ Evil _ Dije girándome hacia donde estaba él _ Devuélvele el cayado a Jack y dejálo libre. Él no tiene nada que ver en todo ésto.

_ Alexia Koening... Alexia Goodness... Charlotte Hurley y Charlotte Goodness... Por mucho que pase el tiempo y te reencarnes siempre eres y serás una estúpida chica con ganas de ser la heroína de la historia... Y siempre me darás asco.

_ Evil... ¿no querías luchar conmigo cara a cara?... ¡Pues aquí me tienes! _ Exclamé con furia mientras alzaba mi espada y me dirigía hacia él con intención de atravesar su cuerpo con mi espada como había visto en cientos de películas de acción... Claro que en las películas el tipo que maneja la espada suele ser un profesional, cosa que yo no era. Antes de que pudiera ni siquiera rozarle Evil desapareció tras una nube de humo negro.

_ Así que quieres jugar... muy bien, hermanita, juguemos.

De la nada hizo aparecer una espada y enseguida se dedicó a lanzarme estocadas sin mucho esfuerzo. Yo apenas conseguí librarme de ellas con mucha dificultad, (¿por qué en las películas todo parece tan fácil?).

_ ¡Ahhhgggg! _ Chillé cuando su espada me hizo un corte en el brazo haciendo que soltara la espada y cayera al suelo. Enseguida Evil se pudo delante mía mientras me apuntaba con su espada y con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

_ La última vez que peleé contigo resultó ser más difícil vencerte. Supongo que Alexia tenía mejor dominio de la espada que tú... Bien ahora que te tengo justo donde quería, mataré a Jack y después manipularé tu mente para que seas mi esclava... _Levantó su espada en alto y se dirigió hacia Jack _ Muy bien, despídete de tu amigo.

_ ¡Espera! _ Exclamé cuando me levanté y me puse encima de Jack_ Tengo una idea mejor... Me cambio por él. Deja al guardián libre... de todas formas él solo es un guardián y solo se dedica a proteger a los niños... en cambio yo soy tu opuesto... por mucho que manipules mi mente siempre encontraré la manera de enfrentarme a ti... Reconócelo Evil soy jodidamente pesada y no te conviene tenerme viva.

_ ¡No lo hagas Charly! _ Gritó Jack _ Estás loca, ¿no puedes dejar de comportarte como la heroína de la historia y pensar un poco en ti misma por un momento?

_ Jack... _ Murmuré _ Hace trece años me salvaste de morir ahogada en el lago, después llegaste a mi vida por segunda vez y me salvaste de Pitch... por favor déjame devolverte el favor... o por lo menos tomátelo como una manera de pedirte perdón por todas esas veces que me he comportado como una idiota, te he insultado y te he tratado mal.

_ Conmovedora escena _ Escupió Evil con repugnancia _ ¿Sabes Charlotte? Por mucho que te sacrifiques siempre serás recordada como la chica borde y antisocial que siente asco de la humanidad. Esa chica que sólo piensa en ella misma, acomplejada y llorona que se oculta siempre bajo una apariencia de chica dura... la misma chica que causa problemas allá donde vaya... ¿Sabes una cosa? por mucho que te sacrifiques por Jack, el siempre te recordará como la insoportable chica que tuvo que proteger, su carga, la piedra en su zapato... ¿O por qué crees que hizo que te enamoraras de Edward?, ¿para que fueras feliz?... No. Él lo único que quería era que dejaras de lloriquear su nombre y que dejaras de suplicar por un mensaje suyo en tu ventana... Acéptalo eres insoportable... así que sí, acepto tu oferta... total estás mejor muerta.

_ Charlotte... no lo escuches _ Dijo Jack _ Yo nunca pensaría eso de ti... al contrario, siempre estaré contento de haber conocido a una chica con un carácter como el tuyo... tan duro pero que en el fondo tan sensible que siempre piensa en los demás antes que en si misma...

_ Jack, para _ Interrumpí al guardián _ Evil tiene razón... creo que estarías mejor sin mi... Así que si me prometes que Jack saldrás de aquí sano y salvo, pienso cambiarme por él... es más pienso entregarte mi espada para que veas que voy en serio.

_ Muy bien hermanita _ Dijo cogiendo mi espada _ Tú lo has querido... después no quiero que en tu próxima reencarnación vengas llorando _ Y tras decir eso clavó su espada en mi pecho.__ Un canto fúnebre para ella, la doblemente muerta que murió tan joven_ (*) _ Eso fue lo último que escuché proveniente de Evil, para continuación sentir un dolor agudo y que todo se volviera oscuro a mi alrededor.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 17... ¿os ha gustado?... Las cosas no pintan muy bien para Charlotte... pero pueden que mejore... o quizás no XD Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer**

**P.D : El título no correponde a ninguna canción :)**

**(*) Lo que dice Evil al final pertenece a un poema de E.A. Poe, "Eleanor" y lo he utilizado porque cuando escribí la muerte de Charlotte me acordé de el.**


	18. Wake Up

**Hola a todos! Bienvenido al capítulo 18... Espero que os guste :D :D :D (Advierto que este capítulo os parecerá raro y pensaréis que me he vuelto loca... Sobre todo los que habéis leído la primera parte de mi fanfic... pero después al final todo tiene su explicación ;D **

**Mili-free: Muchas gracias por decir que se está poniendo cada vez más interesante y espero que te guse el desenlace.**

**Y por último muchas gracias a las personas que le dáis a favorite y a follow :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18: WAKE UP**

_ Despierta ya estamos llegando _ Dijo la voz de mi madre mientras me zarandeaba _ te has vuelto a quedar dormida durante el trayecto.

_ Espera... ¿llegando a dónde? _ Dije abriendo los ojos _ Mama... ¿qué hacemos aquí y por qué estás conduciendo el coche?.

_ Vaya... pues si que ha afectado la siesta... ¿no lo recuerdas?. No estamos mudando. Hace un mes que mi jefe me propuso el traslado para trabajar en otro hospital... y sí, sé lo que me vas a decir por enésima vez, que no te hace gracia volver al sitio donde casi moriste ahogada hace once años... Pero ya tienes dieciséis años y tienes que comprender que...

_ Espera un momento _ Corté a mi madre mientras me mente se confundía cada vez más _ ¿ Me estás diciendo que no estamos mudando... ¿otra vez?... ¿y que tengo dieciséis años?. Pero si tengo dieciocho y estoy en la universidad.

_ Jajajaja, muy buena esa Charlotte, pero si quieres que te deje que vayas a las discotecas y consumir alcohol tendrás que trabajarte una mejor excusa _ Rió mi madre _ Por cierto ya estamos llegando.

Miré por la ventanilla y efectivamente, estábamos llegando a la ciudad que había vivido durante mis últimos dos años...O al menos había creído que vivía... ¿por qué todo lo que había vivido había sido un sueño?... ¿Realmente lo había soñado todo?. Llegamos a nuestra nueva casa... aunque de nueva no tenía nada para mi porque era igual a la que había soñado... Demasiado igual, ¿había tenido un sueño premonitorio?.

Ua fría ráfaga de viento hizo que me estremeciera al salir del coche.

_ ¡Joder que frío!.

_ No digas palabrotas y ayúdame con las cajas._ me regañó mi madre._ Y por cierto ponle de comer a Jareth, el pobre tiene que estar muerto de hambre después del viaje.

_ ¿Jareth?, ¿quién es Jareth?

_ Pues tu gato... ¿quién va a ser si no?. Charlotte será mejor que te despiertes del todo si quieres empezar a descargas las cosas del coche.

_ Pero mama, mi gato no se llama Jareth... tenía otro nombre... Se llamaba... joder no me acuerdo pero estoy segura de que no le puse ese nombre.

_ ¿Cómo que no? _ Me cuestionó mi madre sorprendida _ Si cuando te lo encontraste lo llamaste Jareth porque según tú te recordaba al personaje que interpretaba David Bowie en la película "Labyrinth". Oye Charly, ¿te encuentras bien?.

_ S-sí o eso creo, ha sido el viaje mamá, creo que cinco horas de viaje en coche me han afectado. _ Me dirigí hacia la parte de atrás del coche y cogí a mi gato _ Hola Jareth, ¿has tenido buen viaje?_ Mi gato solo se limitó a maullarme como respuesta _ Ya veo, a ti tampoco te gusta este lugar, pero te prometo que las cosas mejoraran.

Entré en la que sería mi nueva casa, sin molestarme en investigar las nuevas habitaciones, pues increíblemente también era igual por dentro que en mi sueño. Cundo llegué a mi habitación solté la primera caja en suelo y me asomé por la ventana. Así que mi enfrentamiento con Evil había sido solo un mal sueño, pero no sólo eso también mi relación con Edward y todo los demás... Aunque aparte de mi enorme confusión también tenía la sensación de que me estaba olvidando de alguien que estaba a mi lado cuando Evil me mató... pero ¿de quién?. Suspiré restando importancia a esa sensación, al fin y al cabo había sido todo un horrible sueño, ¿no?.

_ ¡Charlotte, cariño, baja, te quiero presentar a nuestra vecina!. _ Gritó mi madre desde abajo.

_ ¡Voy!_ Respondí mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

_ Sheena, esta es mi hija Charlotte.

_ Llámeme Charly. ¿Sabes que usted se llama como la canción de los "Ramones"?._ No solo el lugar, también estaba segura que había tenido las misma conversación con la madre de Simon.

_ ¿Cómo quién?_ dijo mi vecina mientras inpeccionba mi ropa.

_ Lo siento... olvida eso _ Me disculpé _ Por cierto ¿es normal todo este frío a mediados de Octubre? De donde yo vengo no hace tanto frío.

_ Por supuesto, te has mudado al norte del país y será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando porque después el frío aumentará y habrá nevadas.

_ Entiendo, por cierto ¿lo que vivís por aquí teníais una expresión para definir la causa del frío, verdad?

_ ¿Una expresión? _ Me interrogó sorprendida.

_ Sí... cierto personaje que era el que causaba las tormentas... y que si no te andavas con cuidado éste te hacía algo... pero no recuerdo el que.

_ Mary, su hija tiene una gran imaginación... todo el mundo sabe que las tormentas son un fenómeno meteorológico y que no existe tal personaje que provoque tormentas ni que te ataque cuando menos te lo espera.

_ Lo siento señora... ha sido el viaje que me ha afectado demasiado. Ahora si me disculpas voy a poner un poco de orden en mi nueva habitación.

_ Su hija no es muy simpática.

_ En realidad no es así, lo que pasa es que está enfadada por el cambio, sólo hay que darle algo de tiempo para que se acostumbre.

Empecé a desempaquetar algunas cosas de las cajas. Y opté por poner primero los posters de mis grupos de música favoritos, como por ejemplo, The Beatles, Guns and Roses, Joan Jett and the Blackheart para poder distraerme y olvidar esa estúpida sensación de que se me estaba olvidando algo. Después de un rato bajé y cené comida china con mi y madre y después me fui a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las siete para ir al instituto, así que me puse lo primero que encontré, desayuné y me dirigí hacia la parada del autobús mientras el frío intenso de la mañana me congelaba.

_ Que asco de frío_ dije en voz alta.

_ ¿Cuesta acostumbrarse, eh?._ Dijo una voz de chico detrás mía.

_ ¿Simon?_ pregunté al reconocer la voz de mi vecino.

_ Sí... pero creo que no nos hemos conocido antes, ¿me equivoco?.

_ No, tienes razón... tu madre me habló de ti ayer y supuse que eras tú...por cierto me llamo Charlotte Hurley aunque puedes llamarme Charly... ¿Tú también coges el autobús?.

_ En realidad yo...

Se detuvo porque justo en ese momento un descapotable rojo paró justo enfrente de nosotros. Y en él estaba la típica rubia de pelo largo y conjunto rosa.

_ ¿Wen? _ Pregunté cuando reconocí a la rubia que estaba conduciendo el coche.

_ ¿Quién eres tú y porque sabes mi nombre? _ Me interrogó con un tono entre sorprendido y molesto _ Veo que mi popularidad es tan alta que incluso las nuevas saben quien soy... Simon, si quieres ser mi novio no debes de juntarte con ese tipo de chicas.

_ Lo siento Wen_ se giró y me miró_ nos vemos en clase._ Acto seguido se subió al coche para darle un beso de lo más romántico a su novia.

_ Veo que eres igual de pija y de insoportable que en mi sueños._ Murmuré mientras veía alejarse el coche.

El día en el instituto transcurrió como un día normal, me presenté a los que sería mis nuevos compañeros, cogí apuntes y cuando las clases acabaron me dirigí hacia mi casa con la horrible sensación de que se me olvidaba algo, pero no era sólo eso, también sentía que me faltaba alguien. Una persona que había sido importante en mi sueño pero que no lo lograba recordar quien era.

Durante el trayecto en autobús no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre ese tema mientras veía una fina nevada caer. ¿Por qué sentía que esa persona tenía algo que ver con la nieve?. Bajé del autobús y me encontré con Simon sentado en el escalón de su casa.

_ Hola Simon, ¿por qué estás ahí sentado?. Se te va a congelar el culo.

_ Pues porque mi madre se ha ido a una reunión, mi padre está trabajando y se me han olvidado las llaves de mi casa y tengo que esperar hasta que algunos de los dos venga.

_ Sé que no me conoces de mucho, Pero ¿te apetece tomarte algo caliente en mi casa? Creo que mi madre se acaba de ir al trabajo, pero si no te importa estar a solas conmigo y ver mi casa hecha un desastre, eres bienvenido.

_ Gracias, eres muy amable _ Me sonrió.

Ambos entramos en mi casa y mientras el se ponía cómodo en unas de las sillas de mi cocina, yo preparé dos tazas de chocolate. Pasamos la siguiente media hora hablando de nuestras cosas y del instituto, finalmente, la madre de Simon llegó a la casa.

_ Muchas gracias otra vez Charly _ Se despidió Simon _ Ha sido muy amable al invitarme sin apenas conocerme... Las personas tan altruistas como tú escasean hoy en día.

_ De nada._ me despedí cerrando la puerta.

Altruista... ¿por qué esa palabra no paraba de retumbar en mi mente?... Algo me decía que no hace mucho una persona muy importante para mi me lo había dicho... pero el problema era ¿quién?. Sin dejar de pensar en eso me dirigí a mi cuarto. En aquel momento la ventana se encontraba cerrada y tuve la imperiosa necesidad de abrirla... como si estuviera esperando a que alguien entrara.

La abrí y me asomé. El sol comenzaba a caer mientras que algunas estrellas empezaban asomarse tímidamente. Cerré los ojos para poder disfrutar del frío en mi rostro con mayor intensidad. De repente abrí los ojos al sentir que un copo de nieve me había caído justo encima de mi nariz, y de repente, como si alguien me hubiese dado una bofetada, recordé algo.

_Aunque siempre vayas de antisocial, sueles pensar en los demás antes que en ti misma._

_ Joder... ¿quién había dicho eso?... _ Pregunté en voz alta mientras que poco a poco una imagen empezaba a formase en mi mente _ Era un chico... con una sudadera azul y una actitud que a veces me irritaba... ¡JACK!... Pero en mi sueño yo moría por él... entregaba mi vida por él como un acto de altruismo...

_Porque aunque siempre vayas de antisocial, sueles pensar en los demás antes que en ti misma... es lo que más me gusta de ti, es tu altruismo... __Volvió a repetirme la voz de Jack en mi cabeza.

_¡ESO ES!... _ Exclamé exaltada _ He encontrado mi centro... mi centro es el... ¡_ALTRUISMO!._

De repente la imagen de mi cuarto se quebró y se partió en mil pedazos mientras era envuelta en la oscuridad.

_ ¿Pero qué coño ha pasado?

_ No te conviene que digas palabrotas si eres el espíritu de la buena conciensia.

Me giré para ver quien me había dicho eso y vi a Mim, que me miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras sus ojos plateados brillaban.

_ ¡Mim! _ Grité mientras corría hacia él y le daba un abrazo _ Uy... siento el impulso _ Me disculpé mientras me separaba de él. _ ¿Qué ha pasado?... Se supone que estoy muerta, ya que Evil me atravesó con su espada.

_ Yo también me alegro de verte _ Me sonrió con amabilidad _ Felicidades has encontrado tu centro y no estás muerta solo estás inconsciente gracias a tu altruismo. Verás cuando Evil te atravesó con tu espada no contó con algo... No contó con tu centro.

_ ¿Y que tiene que ver mi centro en todo ésto?

_ Tiene que ver en todo... verás, cuando te sacrificaste por Jack activaste tu altruismo...y eso hizo que el poder de la espada de Evil no te afectara de la misma manera que lo hizo con Alexia... porque moriste por alguien y eso hizo que te protegiera de una muerte segura. Ya te dije que tu centro es uno de los más poderosos.

_ ¿Pero por qué volvió a repetirse todo mi pasado?.

_ Porque como te he dicho antes la espada de Evil te afectó de diferente manera, sólo hizo que te sumergieras en un profundo sueño... y yo hice que soñaras con tu pasado para que recordaras tu sacrificio y encontraras tu centro. Ahora eres mucho más fuerte.

_ ¿Significa eso que puedo enfrentarme a Evil en igualdad de condiciones?.

_ Sí, pero antes que te despiertes, quiero pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado con Evil... eres mi única esperanza para derrotarlo.

_ Lo derrotaré, te lo prometo. Estoy preparada para derrotarlo.

_ Muy bien _ Me puso una mano en mi frente _ En hora de que despiertes, Charlotte Goodness.

* * *

**Hola a todos! ¿Qué?, ¿tenéis ganas de partirme las piernas?... ¿Os lo esperabais?... Desde que empecé a escribir este fanfic tuve la idea de este capítulo y quise utilizar a Mim y no a Hades porque hubiera sido algo evidente... no sé si me explico XD... ¿Y Qué os ha parecido el centro de Charlotte, os lo esperabais? Por favor dejen reviews para saber vuestra opinión. Un abrazo y sed felices!**

**P.D : La canción que da nombre al título correponde a Arcade Fire. :D :D :D **


	19. All In White

**Hola a todos y bienvenido al capítulo 19 de mi fanfic... Espero que os guste :D :D :D **

**Mili-free: Muchas gracias por decirme que estoy loca en el buen sentido :) Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero también que te guste éste, un abrazo!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19: ALL IN WHITE**

_Te veré alzándote desde el fondo de mi espada_

_¿Amigo o enemigo?_

_No lo sé_

_¿Te gusta lo que encontraste?_

_(All in White, The Vaccines)_

_ Veamos, ¿por dónde iba? _ Canturreó alegre Evil _ ¡Ah si!...ahora que me he librado de la idiota de mi hermanita, te ha llegado el turno de morir, Guardián de la Diversión _ Pasó la hoja de la espada por la cara de Jack mientras sonría con malicia _ Oh vamos señor Frost... ¿no habrás pensado que iba a cumplir la promesa que le hice a Charlotte?

_ Evil... no te saldrás con la tuya.

_ ¿Qué no me saldré con la tuya?... Parece que tanto frío te ha congelado el cerebro, Jack... Mírame, ya me he salido con la mía. He matado a Charlotte, tú estás a punto de correr la misma suerte que ella y pronto me alzaré como el único señor del mal, creando una nueva era donde todos me temerán y seré tan fuerte que ni siquiera Mim podrá detenerme. Di adiós y saluda de mi parte a Charlotte _ Alzó su espada con intención de atravesar a Jack.

_ ¡David detente!.

Evil detuvo su espada a escasos centímetros de Jack. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie lo llamaba por su nombre que no supo como reaccionar, pero lo que más le costó asimilar fue la voz que había pronunciado su nombre.

_ ¡Ya me has oído! _ volví a exclamar _ Esta lucha es entre tú y yo, así que deja a Jack en paz _ Recogí mi espada del suelo mientras me acercaba a Evil con paso decidido, éste se giró y me miró sorprendido _ ¿Qué pasa hermanito, no te alegras de verme?.

_ Sinceramente no... ni tampoco esperaba verte con ese aspecto tan cambiado... veo que has encontrado tu centro y has conseguido el total dominio de tus poderes... eso hará el juego más interesante.

¿Con ese aspecto tan cambiado?, ¿qué habría querido decir Evil con eso?. Examiné mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo, empezando por mis converse negras, pasando por vaqueros desgatados, mi sudadera negra, mis manos y mi espalda... Me detuve en esa parte de mi cuerpo al descubrir que me habían salido dos enormes alas blancas.

_ ¡Joder! _ Exclamé sorprendida _ Pues si que mola mis nuevos poderes... _ Alcé mi espada y apunté a Evil valientemente _ Hombre siniestro y oscuro prepárate para morir, tus días de oscuridad han llegado a su fin.

_ Niñata orgullosa y estúpida, ¡prepárate tú!

Enseguida ambos empezamos una encarnizada lucha de espadas, con la diferencia de que esta vez mi dominio de la espada era mejor que antes. Llevábamos casi diez minutos luchando cuando por fin pude hacerle daño en el brazo, provocando que soltara la espada. Rápidamente me puse delante de él apuntándolo con mi espada.

_ Vaya... me parece que ya no eres tan poderoso como antes... Ríndete Evil, ya no tienes nada que hacer y tus días provocando el mal ha llegado a su fin.

_ Veo que he perdido este juego y como buen jugador sé cuando rendirme... Si vas a matarme, adelante, demuestra que tienes lo que hay que tener.

_ No soy como tú Evil, no te mataré porque no soy una asesina... Te dejaré libre con la condición que te vayas lejos, te ocultes en tu sucio agujero y no vuelvas a joder la vida de los demás. _ Sentencié mientras le miraba con repugnancia.

_ Esta bien... tú ganas hermanita _ Se incorporó con las manos en alto para indicar que se rendía _ Me iré y no volverás a saber nada más de mi y tú y Frost comeréis perdices.

_ Me conformo con que no vuelvas a joder a nadie más _ Guardé mi espada y me acerqué hacia donde estaba Jack tumbado, lo liberé de las cuerdas y comprobé que no tenía ningún daño.

_ Charlotte _ Dijo Jack con una sonrisa en los labios _ ¿cómo puede ser que la chica con más mal carácter sea un ángel?

_ ¿Acaso lo dudabas? _ Le devolví la sonrisa.

_ Gracias por salvarme.

_ No es nada... además ya iba siendo hora de que te salvara yo a ti en vez de tú a mi... no siempre las chicas somos damiselas en apuros, a veces también sabemos luchar. Ahora coge tu cayado y vámonos, odio este sitio.

_ ¡Charlotte cuidado! _ Gritó el guardián mientras me apartaba y era atravesado por la espada de Evil.

_ ¡Evil hijo de puta! _ Cogí mi espada, me acerqué a Evil y con un solo movimiento rápido, le separé la cabeza del cuerpo, manchándome de sangre. Cogí la cabeza y la miré con repugnancia _ Siempre me alegraré de ser hija única.

Lancé la cabeza hacia un lado y corrí hacia Jack, que permanecía tumbado en el suelo casi inconsciente.

_ Charlotte...

_ No digas nada _ Puse mis manos encima de su herida para hacer presión sobre ella _ Joder Jack... ¿por qué lo has hecho?... Y yo que quería ser la heroína de esta historia... y vas tú y me quitas el protagonismo. _ Bromeé

_ Ya sabes como me gusta ayudar a las damiselas con mal carácter en apuros.

Estaba pensando en como pedir ayuda para salvar a Jack, cuando oí unos pasos que venían hacia nosotros. Levanté la vista y vi a Hades acercarse con su guadaña y con semblante serio.

_ Hades _ Dije poniéndome de pie y alzando mi espada _ Si vienes a por Jack, ya te puedes ir yendo por donde has venido. Siempre elegiendo quien se va o quien se queda... ¿pues sabes qué? Jack se quedará aquí... Y si hace falta incluso me enfrentaré a ti... pero no dejaré que te lleves a Jack.

_ Para ser el espíritu de la buena consciencia no tienes buen carácter... y mala memoria, aunque debo reconocer que tu valentía es admirable. Ya te dije que yo no era el que decía quien se quedaba o quien moría, que mi trabajo sólo consiste en recoger las almas que aparecen en mi pergamino. Además Jack ya murió una vez, así que yo no puedo hacer mi trabajo con él. Sólo he venido a ver que tal y todo y a ver si podía echarte una mano con Evil... pero veo que has acabado con él tú sola... bien hecho _ Me sonrió. _ Enseguida vendrán los demás guardianes y podrán llevarse a Jack para curarlo.

**o0o0o0o**

Paseaba con nerviosismo delante de la puerta de la habitación donde Jack estaba siendo curado por los demás guardianes. Al poco tiempo de que llegara Hades, llegaron los demás y pudieron llevarse a Jack en el trineo de Norte. Mis alas habían desaparecido y poco a poco mis ojos se estaban volviendo marrones, lo que quería decir que en poco tiempo volvería a ser una humana normal. Había transcurrido casi cuatro horas desde que los guardianes se encerraron con Jack y yo casi me estaba quedando sin uñas, cuando por fin la puerta se abrió y salió Norte con los demás guardianes.

_ ¿y bien? _ Interrogué con nerviosismo _ ¿Cómo está Jack?

_ Sobrevivirá _ Sonrió Norte _ Tiene suerte de que cuando lo atacó Evil, su poder ya estaba debilitado gracias a ti, por eso la herida no ha sido muy grave. Sólo necesita un poco de descanso y ya verás que en pocos días volverá a traer el invierno.

_ ¿Puedo entrar?... Me gustaría despedirme de él antes de que vuelva a mi forma humana. No importa que esté dormido.

_ Adelante, pero por favor procura no despertarlo.

Entré en la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. Por la ventana se podía distinguir los primeros rayos del sol del día. Jack estaba dormido en la cama, le habían quitado la sudadera y ahora tenía una venda alrededor de la herida. Me senté a su lado sin hacer ruido.

_ Joder Jack... siento tanto esta situación, soy un desastre, siempre que te encuentras conmigo te acabas metiendo en líos por mi culpa. Primero con Pitch hace dos años y ahora con Evil... Sé que no puedes oírme pero me gustaría hablar de un asunto contigo, ya que mi tiempo como espíritu se está agotando y en poco menos de media hora volveré a mi cuerpo y eso significa que no volveré a verte.

Hice una pequeña pausa cogí aire y empecé a hablar.

_ A ver ¿por dónde empiezo?... Quizás debería empezar disculpándome otra vez por enfadarme contigo por el asunto de obligarme a ser la novia de Edward... me comporté como una idiota porque si no me hubiera enfadado contigo, no me hubiera separado de ti y Evil jamás te habría atacado... pero supongo que no puedo evitar ser una idiota, está en mi naturaleza... Verás antes he hablado con Cupido sobre lo de la flecha... ¿y sabes una cosa?... realmente besé a Edward porque estaba enamorada de él. ¿Quién lo diría eh?, Cupido sólo tuvo que hacer que me fijara en él, es decir, él no usó su magia conmigo... Pero entonces te preguntarás porque no salí con él antes... y es porque también estaba enamorada de ti.

Hice otra pausa para comprobar que Jack seguía durmiendo en la cama. Centré mi vista en el suelo y continué hablando.

_ Sí... ya sé que suena estúpido, pero lo estaba y todo hubiera sido más fácil si no hubieras aparecido por segunda vez en mi vida, porque hubiera seguido enamorada de Edward y me hubiese olvidado de lo que sentía por ti... Verás Jack, cuando te fuiste por primera vez, al principio no lo reconocí pero gracias a una conversación que tuve con mi vecino Simon, me di cuenta de lo que sentía cuando ya era tarde... Por eso lo pasé tan mal los primeros días, porque sabía que no volvería a verte... pero todo cambió cuando llegó Edward y también me enamoré de él y aunque Ed a veces es un poco tonto y discutamos, también lo quiero mucho... Pero tú Jack, siempre serás el primer chico de que me enamoré... Y sí, lo entiendo, no soy la típica chica mona con pelo largo, que viste con vestidos monos y que puede presumir de una buena educación. Sé que soy todo lo contrario... no soy educada, digo palabrotas, tengo muy mal carácter y tampoco soy nada bonita... Pero me enamoré de ti hace dos años y aún lo sigo estando... aunque también quiero a Edward... ¡Joder!, ¿por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado?, he pasado a ser una chica que renegaba del amor a estar enamorada de dos chicos, creo que a Cupido le caigo mal... En fin Jack, ya te he dicho todo lo que sentía, si has estado durmiendo y no te has enterado ha sido culpa tuya y no mía... Adiós, te echaré de menos.

Me levanté de la cama con intención de irme, pero algo me lo impidió. Algo muy frío sujetaba mi mano. Me giré y vi a Jack que se había incorporado en la cama y me estaba sujetando la mano.

_ Charlotte... espera, ¿tú me quieres?.

* * *

**Hola a todas! Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer al grupo The Vaccines y a su canción "All in White" por inspirarme en la batalla con Evil :) Y bueno creo que ha llegado por fin el momento que todas estábais esperando... Después de dos fanfics Charlotte ha confesado sus sentimientos... ¿os lo espérabais? (debo confesar que ha sido la parte que más me ha costado escribir, porque quería una declaración bonita pero no muy cursi porque si no, no sería Charlotte...) También me gustaría aclarar que siempre quise que Charlotte se confesara porque en casi todos los fanfincs era Jack el que se declaraba y dije, ¿por qué una chica no puede declararse?, además que muchas me preguntásteis cuando terminé la primera parte por los sentimientos de Charlotte y en este capítulo he intentado explicarme... ¿Os ha gustado?... ¿y qué pesaís de la batalla con Evil?.¿reviews? Un abrazo y gracias por leer. :D :D:D **


	20. Blues Skies

**Hola a todos! Sed bienevenidos al último capítulo de WINTERS WINDS, pero no me matéis aún porque espero escribir un épilogo de la historia. Muchas gracias por estar ahí siempre y espero que os guste :)**

**Mili-free: muchas gracias por los tacos y decir que te he emocionado... gracias reviews como los tuyos me animan a escribis... Un abrazo!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20: BLUES SKIES**

_Haré lo que sea para ser feliz_

_Oh, porque vienen cielos azules_

_(Blues Skies, Noah and the Whale)_

_ Espera... Charlotte, ¿tú me quieres?.

Joder justo la pregunta que no quería responder. ¿Por qué había tenido que oír toda mi confesión?, ahora tendría que darle una buena respuesta... cosa que no tenía en ese momento, miré hacia otro lado tratando de disimular la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

_ ¿Y bien? _ Me preguntó de nuevo Jack con cierto tono de impaciencia _ ¿Vas a contestarme algún día de estos? Soy inmortal pero no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar tu respuesta.

_ Eres un gilipollas _ Acerté a decir tras un breve silencio _ ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerte el dormido cuando te estaba hablando hace un momento?, joder, si estabas despierto, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?.

_ Y si te hubiera dicho que estaba despierto, ¿me hubieras confesado hace un momento lo que sientes por mi?. Ni en mi más trecientos años de vida jamás pensé que una chica como tú pudiera decir esas cosas tan bonitas... en el fondo eres una cursi sentimental.

_ Sí vale lo soy, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?... Bueno da igual, de todas formas en menos de veinte minutos he quedado con Mim en la salón principal de Norte para volver a mi forma humana... y después de eso te librarás de mi para siempre.

_ ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho eso antes?.

_ Pues porque... me daba vergüenza. Como te he dicho antes, eres el primer chico de que me enamoro y porque tú has sido el único que ha sabido mirar más allá de mi actitud rebelde y mi mal carácter y has sido el único capaz de ver mi centro... Y bueno aparte de que no volveré a verte nunca más, no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti... Tú te mereces a la típica chica mona y educada... y estoy segura que algún día la encontraras... y aparte tengo dieciocho años, soy dos años mayor que tú... sí, vale lo que acabo de decir es estúpido porque tú tienes más de trecientos años, pero aparentas dieciséis y yo cumpliré diecinueve el próximo nueve de mayo y además... lo nuestro no funcionaría.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso?.

_ Porque como tú has dicho muchas veces, soy jodidamente insoportable... a decir verdad, no me soporto ni yo misma. _ Solté una pequeña carcajada _ Bueno guardián, será mejor que me vaya.

_ Soy tan irresistible que incluso las chicas insoportables se enamoran de mi... deberían hacer una película sobre mi._ Bromeó

_ Siempre serás jodidamente arrogante _ Bufé un poco molesta por su comentario. Me levanté para poder irme._ Ha sido un placer poder volver a verte y todo eso... y ya sabes que si me quedo un minuto más me pondré a llorar y no quiero, así que... adiós._ Cuando mi mano estaba a escasos centímetros del pomo de la puerta me detuve, pues inesperadamente, Jack me abrazó por detrás.

_ ¿Qu-qué haces? _ Pregunté poniéndome roja.

_ Me quería despedir como es debido.

Me giré con intención de deshacerme de su abrazo... Pero no pude, algo en su mirada de color azul hizo que me detuviera con la respiración entrecortada. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Jack acercó sus labios a los míos.

_ ¡¿Pero qué haces idiota?! _ Exclamé mientras le daba un pequeño empujón para separarme de él _ Las cosas no funcionan así.

_ Tienes razón... perdona, no sé que estaba pensando _ Se disculpó Jack_ Será mejor que vuelva a la cama y des...

Pero no terminó la frase pues ahora fui yo la que empezó el beso. Fue un beso realmente mágico. Quiero decir, había besado muchas veces a Edward... pero éste sin lugar a dudas era el mejor que me habían dado... realmente sentía como si volara a kilómetros de distancia de donde estaba. ¿Cómo una persona que estaba tan frío como un tempano de hielo conseguía que me pusiera totalmente acalorada?. No lo sabía, por eso cerré los ojos, disfrutando del momento lo máximo posible.

_La persona que te quiere te hará volar con sólo besarte._

**o0o0o0o0o**

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Edward recostado en el sillón que estaba junto a mi cama. En ese momento estaba dormido y emitía un leve ronquido. Sonreía ante su aspecto, se le veía cansado y un tanto desaliñado, pero adorable al fin y al cabo. Me estiré y salí de la cama con cuidado de no tropezarme con los muchos cables que me rodeaban. Lo zarandeé suavemente.

_ Edward... despierta.

Edward abrió los ojos momentáneamente y los cerró. Pasado unos segundos los volvió a abrir sorprendido.

_ Joder Charlotte, que susto me has dado... espera si estás despierta, ¿pero cuándo ha sido?... no sabes lo duro que ha sido verte en estado de coma estos días... Oye siento mucho lo de Kathy, no fue mi intención besarla y...

_ No te preocupes _ Le interrumpí _ Sé que todo fue un mal entendido... pero aún así me gustaría hablar de lo nuestro y...

La puerta se abrió de pronto y fui interrumpida por Wen que estaba siendo acompaña por mi madre.

_ ¿Charlotte?... ¿pero cuándo te has despertado y qué haces fuera de la cama? _ Preguntó mi madre mientras me abrazaba _ Estoy tan feliz porque hayas despertado... pensaba que no volverías a despertar... menos mal que siempre ha estado aquí Ed para cuidarte.

_ Mama estoy bien... no ha sido nada... además es la segunda vez que estoy en coma, creo que ya tendrías estar acostumbrada.

_ Eso no ha tenido ninguna gracia _ Se enfadó Wen _ Todos nosotros hemos estado preocupados por ti e incluso estuve pensando en cancelar mi fiesta de fin de año con tal de quedarme y cuidarte... Que cayeras en coma fue tan raro.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasó?_ Interrogué con una inocencia fingida.

_ El día que nos peleamos... la noche de navidad _ Comenzó Edward _ Te fuiste tan rápido de mi casa que no cogiste tu abrigo... y debido a las bajas temperaturas cogiste un poco de neumonia que desencadenó en una fiebre muy alta que hizo que te quedaras en coma... Lo siento tanto... todo fue mi culpa, si hubiera sabido las intenciones de Kathy desde un primer momento...

_ No te preocupes Ed _ Le interrumpí _ Lo importante es que estoy bien y he despertado del coma.

El día transcurrió muy lento, me hicieron todo tipos de pruebas y cuando los médicos comprobaron que no tenía nada me dieron el alta. Edward se empeñó en acompañarme hasta mi casa, ya que mi madre se quedaría trabajando y según él no era conveniente que me fuera sola. Una vez que llegamos a mi casa decidí retomar la conversación sobre nuestra relación que dejé a medias en el hospital.

_ Oye Edward... necesito hablar contigo sobre lo nuestro _ Sentí que se me notaba un nudo en la garganta ante lo que iba a decir_ Creo que lo nuestro no funciona y deberíamos darnos un tiempo.

_ ¿Pero por qué?... ¿Es por lo que pasó con Kathy?, ya te dije que lo sentía... que no fue mi culpa que esa zorra se me pusiera encima y joder Charlotte, yo te quiero.

_ Lo sé... pero no eres tú, soy yo... Verás en estos últimos días me he dado cuenta que he cambiado... que no era la misma Charlotte que hace un año, que había cambiado casi sin darme cuenta... y eso poco a poco me estaba matando por dentro.

_ Pero ya sabes que me gustas tal y como eres... no debes cambiar por mi si tú no quieres.

_ Lo sé... sé que mi rebeldía y mi actitud fue lo que más te gustó de mi... pero fui cambiando porque desde que empecé a salir contigo pensé que no era lo suficientemente buena para ti... Pero ya veo que me equivoqué, no estaba cambiando por ti si no por mi. Quería dejar atrás la vieja Charlotte para poder olvidar a cierta persona.

_ ¿Y quieres esa persona?.

_ Edward te quiero, eres un chico maravilloso el cual me has hecho sentirme querida... pero no de la misma forma que esa persona. Por eso he decidido dejarte, porque aunque te quiero, sé que estaba engañando a mi corazón ._ Y tras decir ésto, un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas._ Lo siento Edward.

Edward no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a darse la vuelta e irse para su casa, mientras una nevada comenzó a caer.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Pues hasta aquí el último capítulo de la segunda parte de mi fanfic...Pero no me matéis porque pienso subir un épilogo y prometo que no será tan triste como este capítulo... por otro lado por fin tenemos el esperado beso entre Jack y Charlotte... ¿os ha gustado? ¿Reviews? Un abrazo y gracias por leer :D :D: :D**


	21. 21 Epílogo: The Last Wish

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al epílogo de mi historia! Es el último capítulo de la segunda parte y sí, yo también estoy muy triste porque amo el personaje de Charlotte y me dio penita dejar de escribir sobres sus aventuras y desventuras... espero que os guste :D :D :D**

**Mili-free: Muchas gracias por decir que puedo llegar a ser una buena escritora si me lo propongo... pero no creo que llegue a tanto XD Gracias por la review y espero que te guste el epílogo, un abrazo!**

* * *

**21. EPÍLOGO: THE LAST WISH**

_Oh la calidez de tus ojos me arrastró hacia tus brazos_

_¿Fue amor o miedo del frío lo que nos condujo a través de la noche?_

_Pues cada beso hizo triunfar mi duda_

_(Winter Winds, Mumford and Sons)_

Llegué hasta una enorme casa con un gran jardín que estaba a tres calles de la mía. Llamé al timbre, esperé unos minutos y por fin Wen abrió la puerta.

_ Charly, por fin has llegado, pensé que no irías a mi fiesta de fin de año.

_ Siento la tardanza, pero es que a última hora discutí con mi madre porque quería que me pusiera un vestido para ir a tu fiesta, pero al final gané yo y me he puesto mi nueva sudadera de David Bowie. Ya sabes que no me siento cómoda con los vestidos.

_ No importa, ya sabes que esta fiesta no es de etiqueta y la mayoría de invitados van vestidos muy informal... pero por favor no te quedes afuera y pasa dentro, no quiero que cojas otra neumonía. Por cierto Edward esta por ahí dentro, sé que hace poco que habéis cortado... y si eso te incomoda siempre puedes venir y estar conmigo.

_ No te preocupes Wen, aún estoy un poco triste por lo que pasó pero sé que era lo mejor para ambos.

_ Por cierto Charlotte, antes de que se me olvide quiero presentarme a mi prima Alex, ella es un año menor que nosotras y es de Burguess, un pueblo que esta a unas cinco horas de aquí. Ella está aquí por un periodo corto de vacaciones, la pobre ha tenido una mala racha.

Una chica de cabellos largos de color castaño cobrizo y con un bonito vestido de color azul, se acercó hacia donde estábamos.

_ Pero si tú eres... Charlotte, el lado bueno de mi conciencia _ Exclamó sorprendida mientras me abrazaba _ Gracias por haberme salvado fui una idiota al querer suicidarme, pero gracias a tus palabras me di cuenta de que no merecía la pena.

_ ¿Os conocéis? _ Interrogó Wen.

_ No... creo que se confunde _ Respondí inocentemente_ Lo siento Alex creo que te confundes de chica, yo jamás te he visto y nunca te he salvado de nada.

_ Pero... no estoy confundida, sé que eres tú... te reconocería en cualquier parte, eres Charlotte Goodness.

_ Ahí esta el error Alex, me llamo Charlotte, pero no Charlotte Goodness si no Hurley, creo que te has confundido de chica con el mismo nombre que el mío. Pero aún así me alegro de que estés bien, sea lo que sea lo que te haya sucedido.

_ Supongo que si... siento mi error, además creo recordar que la otra Charlotte tenía los ojos azules y los tuyos son marrones... pero es que os parecéis tanto... Aún así me gustaría darte las gracias.

_ No pasa, acepto tus disculpas, aunque no me tienes porque dar las gracias ya que no te he ayudado en nada. Por cierto espero que tengas suerte con tus asignaturas suspensas y que te vaya bien con la pintura.

_ ¿Cómo has sabido lo de mis asignaturas y que dibujo?_ Me interrogó Alex sorprendida.

Ante su pregunta, yo solo me limité a sonreír.

La noche transcurrió rápida y tranquila. Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con Wen y su prima mientras bebíamos y reíamos, procurando evitar a Edward, ya que con sólo mirarlo un dolor agudo me oprimía el pecho.

_ ¡Atención a todos! _ Exclamó Wen de repente captando la atención de todos los presentes_ Son las once y media, lo que quiere decir que falta media hora para que oficialmente sea año nuevo. Lo que también quiere decir que como es tradición, la última media hora del año pondré canciones románticas para que las parejas podáis bailar el último baile romántico del año.

Una exclamación de sorpresa se extendió por toda la sala y poco a poco todas las parejas comenzaron a moverse a ritmo de la música, incluso Alex había ligado aquella noche y ahora tenía su propia pareja de baile. Suspiré y me fui hacia la puerta.

_ Oye Charly, ¿estás bien? _ Me preguntó Wen preocupada.

_ Sí es solo... que necesito ir a despejarme la cabeza, ya sabes, tantas parejas bailando románticamente me dan arcadas. Nada serio, volveré justo a tiempo de que den las campanadas de año nuevo. Lo prometo.

_ Vale como quieras, pero ten cuidado, te recuerdo que acabas de salir del coma y...

_ Aquí está mi princesa _ Dijo de repente Simon mientras cogía a Wen por la mano y le daba un beso _ Venga, vamos, quiero bailar contigo.

_ Pero... _ Dudó Wen un instante mientras me miraba.

_ No os preocupéis tortolitos, estaré bien. Wen vete a bailar con Simon, no seas tonta.

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera protestar, salí al jardín. Aquella noche el cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas y una luna creciente asomaba con timidez. Suspiré mientras encendía un cigarro y me ponía a fumar (prometo que éste será el último que me fume).

_ Ya lo decía Joan Jett, el amor es dolor _ Di una calada mientras veía mi reloj, faltaban veinticinco minutos para el año nuevo._ We are not to blame, in seeing love is pain, we are not ashamed... ¡to say that love is pain!.(*) _ Canturreé mientras me fumaba el cigarro y unas cuántas lágrimas me caían por mi rostro.

_ ¿Por qué eres la única chica que estás afuera?._ Me sobresaltó una voz.

Alcé la mirada y vi que era un chico no mayor de dieciséis o diecisiete años, dueño de un desordenado pelo castaño y de ojos del mismo color que el pelo. Iba vestido con una camisa azul y unos vaqueros marrones desgatados.

_ ¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa?.

_ ¿Siempre eres así de educada? _ Me preguntó con tono burlón.

_ No, solo soy así con los chicos que no conozco... En realidad no sé ni porque hablo contigo, así que te jodan y olvídate de mi. Si estás buscando alguien con quien bailar, pierdes el tiempo conmigo.

_ En realidad estaba buscando a la chica más antisocial y sencible del mundo, y parece que la he encontrado.

_ ¿Y que te hace pensar que soy de esa clase de chicas que llora por cualquier cosa?.

_ Por tu mirada... tienes los ojos rojos... y porque tienes la sudadera un tanto húmeda.

_ Muy bien Sherlock, ya te puedes ir por donde has venido _ Bufé un tanto sorprendida por su descubrimiento.

_ Y aparte de todo eso eres un poco insoportable, me gusta... ¿dónde está tu pareja?

_ No tengo.

_ Yo tampoco tengo pareja... ¿te apetece bailar conmigo?.

_ ¿Estás sordo o eres idiota?. Ya te dije que no pienso bailar contigo.

_ Esta bien, chica dura con aspecto de chico, haz lo que quieras... no me extraña que estés sola.

Cuando el chico dijo esa última frase algo en mi interior se encendió. Nadie me había dicho que parecía un chico desde... Sacudí mi cabeza con tal de alejar esos pensamientos de mi.

_ ¡Espera! _ Exclamé agarrándolo de la mano. Una mano que estaba horriblemente fría _ Lo siento, tienes razón he tenido un mal día y bueno no quería ser tan borde, ¿me perdonas?.

_ Solo si me concedes un baile._ Me sonrió.

_ Esta bien, pero solo uno, ¿de acuerdo?_ De repente empezó a sonar _I didn't mean to hurt you _de John Lennon y con manos un poco temblorosas me agarré del cuello de aquel desconocido y él me agarraba por mi cintura y empezábamos a bailar mientras una fina nieve comenzó a caer._ ¿Y cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

_ No te lo he dicho _ Dijo con cierto tono arrogante que me resultaba familiar._ ¿Sabes una cosa?... para ser una chica que va de dura eres una cursi sentimental _ Me sonrió mientras me sujetaba más fuerte de la cintura.

Se acabó, ese chico de ojos marrones tenía el mismo brillo de diversión que Jack en la mirada, y no sólo eso también decía cosas como él y usaba ese mismo tono de arrogancia que él... pero no podía ser Jack. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron en ese punto cuando bajé la mirada y vi sus pies descalzos (¡y en pleno invierno!)... pero eso no era lo más extraño. Lo más extraño es que... ¡estábamos a más de dos metros del suelo!.

_ ¡Joder! _ Grité mientras me agarraba al cuello del chico con fuerza.

_ Nunca dejarás de ser una mal hablada, ¿eh Charlotte?.

_ ¿Jack?... ¿eres tú?... ¿pero cómo?. Quiero decir ¿por qué tienes ese aspecto tan cambiado y por qué puedo verte?.

_ Ha sido mi deseo... verás el último día del año Mim suele conceder un deseo a un sólo espíritu. Y este año me ha tocado a mi... por lo visto que te haya ayudado acabar con Evil ha sido el motivo suficiente para concedérmelo. Y deseé volver a tener una apariencia humana para poder estar contigo.

_ ¿Y has deseado eso por mi? _ Pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza _ Joder Jack... ha sido el regalo más bonito que me han hecho... ¿pero por cuánto tiempo estarás así?.

_ No mucho... sólo hasta que acabe el año.

_ No es justo _ Murmuré mientras consultaba mi reloj _ Sólo queda unos ocho minutos para que acabe el año._ La canción acabó y poco a poco Jack y yo aterrizamos sobre suelo firme._ No... no quiero perderte.

_ Charlotte deseé convertirme en humano porque también quiero hablar contigo... Sé que dejaste a Edward porque estabas confundida pero debes volver con él.

_ Pero no sé si realmente lo amo... es decir le quiero mucho pero no de la misma manera que a ti... A decir verdad ni yo misma me entiendo, siempre seré un jodido desastre.

_Cinco minutos para las doce._

_ Lo sé, forma parte de tu encanto... Pero debes de comprender que lo nuestro es imposible y además estos últimos días he estado observando a Edward y realmente lo ha estado pasando mal por ti... Creo que debería de volver con él, además como ya te dijo Cupido, tú también estabas enamorada de él y si no hubiera sido por el asunto de Evil, tú hubieras seguido sin poder verme y hubieras continuado con Edward y me habrías olvidado.

_ Jack, yo nunca podré olvidarte porque la personas a las que queremos siempre permanecen en nuestro corazón.

_Dos minutos para las doce._

_ Charly, no tienes remedio, eres una cursi _ Se burló Jack.

_ Pero si vuelvo con Edward... ¿cómo sabré si seré feliz o no?.

_ Lo serás, tengo ese presentimiento... además creo que algún día serás una madre estupenda y yo estaré ahí para proteger a tus hijos y nunca me olvidaré de ti. Y si Edward te hace daño, yo estaré ahí para congelarlo.

_Un minuto para las doce_

_ Ya sólo queda un minuto para las doce _ Murmuré mientras miraba mi reloj _ Joder no quiero que te vayas... no otra vez _ Abracé con Jack con fuerza mientras las personas que estaban en la fiesta empezaban a gritar la cuenta atrás.

_Diez... nueve... ocho..._

__ _Adiós Charlotte... me ha encantado poder volver a verte.

_Siete... seis... cinco... cuatro..._

___ Jack, te echaré de menos.

_Tres... dos..._

_ Y yo también a ti, Charlotte.

¡Feliz año nuevo! oí gritar desde donde estaba y de repente Jack desapareció de donde estaba como un fantasma. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por mi mejilla mientras veía la luna que relucía en el cielo._ Gracias Mim_ murmuré.

_ ¿Charly?, ¿qué haces aquí sola?._Me giré y vi a Edward con semblante preocupado _ Ya sabes que pasaste tres días en coma porque cogiste una neumonía por culpa de frío, no deberías estar aquí y además, ¿por qué no estás adentro celebrando el año nuevo?.

_ Bueno... es que necesitaba estar sola, ¿y tú por qué estas aquí y no con los demás?.

_ Veras, es que yo... te necesitaba a ti. Ya sé que me vas a decir que soy un cursi pero no puedo vivir sin ti. Eres como el aire que necesito cada día para respirar y sin ti yo no soy nada.

_ Eres jodidamente cursi y vas hacer que vomite arco iris un día de estos pero... yo también te quiero _ Y sin decir nada mas, me alcé de puntillas y besé a Edward en los labios.

* * *

**(*) La canción que canta Charlotte es "The love is pain" de Joan Jett y la traducción es: Que no tienen la culpa, al ver el amor es dolor, no nos avergonzamos, ¡decir que el amor es el dolor!. **

**Hola a todos... pues hasta aquí el epílogo, ¿os ha gustado? Al final Charlotte no ha tenido un final tan triste... Me gustaría dar las gracias a esas personas que me han dado follow y favotites así como las que me habéis dejado reviews como: Srayt, Sheblunar (gracias por comentar en cada capítulo), VanishOdairFrost, Jackeline Frost, Vailfrost, Damelifrost (en serio, muchas gracias por animarme a subir la secuela), I-wish-a-winter, Looverly, The Mystery Girl 245 (gracias por inspirarme con tu personaje), MartaMasked (muchas gracias por cada review que me has dejado, en serio eres una gran persona y espero con ganas las aventuras de Issy), Mili-free (gracias por animarme con tus reviews y decirme muchas veces que puedo ser una gran escritora, sin ser yo nada de eso xD) SaraFrost17, Mizzy Frost (gracias por tus besos psicológicos), Lectora rara (gracias por decir que rompo las típicas historias de amor, eso para es un orgullo), yami frost.**

**Y ahora que he dado los agradecimientos, me toca ponerme sentimental y decir que muchas gracias por el apoyo que me habéis dado, porque cuando terminé la primera parte jamás pensé en publicar la segunda, pero un buen día escuché Winter Wind de Mumford and Sons (es una canción genial si podéis escuchadla) y se me empezó a ocurrir la segunda parte. También quiero destacar que con este fanfinc intenté hacerlo un poco más oscuro, escribiendo sobre los miedos de Charlotte, porque en casi todos los fanfic la protagonista siempre es tan perfecta que no le teme a nada y no tiene complejos, y como ya sabéis me gusta romper los esquemas. He intentado hacer una protagonista lo más normal del mundo con sus miedos y complejos, con un mal carácter pero que a la vez en el fondo no sea tan dura, porque ya estaba cansada de casi todas las marys sue que conquistan a Jack (lo siento no me matéis). Y por último también quise poner algo de romanticismo y quería confundir el corazón de Charlotte y desde un principio pensé en que sería Charlotte la que confesara su amor porque siempre es Jack el que pide ser el novio. En definitiva estoy muy orgullosa de haber creado un personaje imperfecto, con sus miedos, sus complejos y con mal carácter, pero más aún estoy orgullosa de que muchas lectoras les haya gustado el personaje, porque aún a día de hoy me sigue sorprendiendo las fans de Charlotte.**

**Asi que con un gran abrazo a todas, Carmen, la chica que está detras de la cuenta de Ami142, se despide hasta la próxima y gracias otra vez por seguir ahí, leyendo mi fanfics :D :D :D**

**Ami142**


End file.
